


Nuts!

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Benny est Papyrus, Combats, Et lisez pas le chapitre 7 dans le noir, Faites attentions aux TW, Gen, Jacky est BurgerPants, Kim est Flowey | Asriel, Le capitaine est Asgore, Lee est Nice cream guy, Les noix remplacent le ketchup, Looping a une âme de patience, Looping est Frisk, Looping n'a pas une âme de détermination, Looping ne sait pas que Rowen est un fantôme parce qu'il est un peu un boulet, Mégalo est Sans, Rapido est Mettaton, Razmo est Alphys, Rowen a un couteau et n'hésitera pas à s'en servir, Rowen est Chara, Rowen est un fantôme, Rowen et Looping peuvent interagir ensemble, Svetlana est Undyne, TW au chapitre 7, Tous les monstres de l'Underground sont remplacés par des rongeurs et des lapins (et des écureuils?), Undertale AU, attendez mais par contre les chauve-souris sont des rongeurs ou pas?, disons que oui pour la facilité scénaristique, est-ce que les écureuils sont des rongeurs?, ironiquement il en a besoin avec Rowen qui lui pompe l'air, j'ai vérifié et les écureuils sont bien des rongeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, dans un univers qui n'a rien à voir à l'univers incroyable d'un jeu vidéo très populaire, tous les rongeurs vivaient en harmonie sur Terre, magiques ou non. Mais un jour, une guerre terrible fut déclarée et les rongeurs magiques n'eurent d'autres choix que de fuir loin, très loin sous terre où ils se retrouvèrent enfermés, livrés à eux-mêmes. Une légende raconte que tous les petits rongeurs inconscients qui osent s'aventurer sous terre se retrouvent piégés et condamnés à mourir, ce qui semble être vrai car aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu des profondeurs de la terre. Mais bien évidemment, si cette légende est aussi connue, c'est parce que des imbéciles ont tout de même essayé de s'aventurer dans des endroits où ils n'auraient jamais dû aller dans un premier lieu et cette histoire est celle de l'un d'entre eux, pas le premier mais peut-être le dernier, qui sait?
Relationships: Lee & Jacky, Looping & Rowen, Mégalo & Benny, Rapido & Lee, Razmo & Rapido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Une fleur, des couteaux et la mort sur ton épaule

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture! ça fait trop plaisir de réussir à écrire à nouveau, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'essaie de faire un truc un peu plus parodique, un peu plus drôle mais Undertale c'est triste quand même hein, l'histoire raconte beaucoup de choses. Mais pas besoin d'avoir joué ou regardé un Let's Play d'Undertale, ça passe quand même! (sinon, demandez-moi, j'ai le temps de vous expliquer!)

_Il y a bien longtemps, dans un univers qui n'a rien à voir à l'univers incroyable d'un jeu vidéo très populaire, tous les rongeurs vivaient en harmonie sur Terre, magiques ou non. Mais un jour, une guerre terrible fut déclarée et les rongeurs magiques n'eurent d'autres choix que de fuir loin, très loin sous terre où ils se retrouvèrent enfermés, livrés à eux-mêmes. Une légende raconte que tous les petits rongeurs inconscients qui osent s'aventurer sous terre se retrouvent piégés et condamnés à mourir, ce qui semble être vrai car aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu des profondeurs de la terre. Mais bien évidemment, si cette légende est aussi connue, c'est parce que des imbéciles ont tout de même essayé de s'aventurer dans des endroits où ils n'auraient jamais dû aller dans un premier lieu et cette histoire est celle de l'un d'entre eux, pas le premier mais peut-être le dernier, qui sait?_

Looping grogna de douleur en se redressant, s'asseyant au milieu des fleurs dorées. Il avait mal un peu partout, surtout à la tête. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit sacrément bien cogné en tombant. C'était sûrement le résultat pour être aussi idiot d'avoir voulu s'aventurer dans les sous-terrains. Mais il était vivant! Ah! Et ça, _ça_ , c'était une preuve que la légende était fausse! Il allait remonter et le prouver à tous ces rongeurs incapables! Seulement quand il releva la tête, il remarqua à quel point il avait chuté de haut, très haut, et aussi qu'il lui serait impossible de remonter, en tout cas pas par là. Il poussa une suite de jurons, énervé. C'était rageant, coincé aussi proche du but! Il décida de ne pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était coincé de ce côté là qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties, il lui suffisait de chercher.

«Et allez, encore un.»

Il fut surpris par la voix qui parlait et se retourna vivement, toujours le cul vissé au sol. Ne le regardant pas, un rongeur en salopette jaune avec une des rayures vertes et les cheveux couverts des mêmes ridicules fleurs jaunes que sur le sol se moquait de lui, le traitant d'imbécile et d'autres noms pas très flatteurs. Ça l'énerva, sans grande surprise, et il décida de rétorquer. Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par quelqu'un au hasard tout de même!

«Eh! Ferme-là toi!»

L'autre rongeur sursauta et le regarda à son tour, très franchement surpris qu'il ait été écouté. Looping se leva et le pointa du doigt, toujours énervé.

«Je ne me souviens sans doute pas de t'avoir vu tomber avec moi mais t'es coincé aussi ici alors tu devrais franchement te taire au lieu de me juger!

-Tu... Tu me vois?

-Oh fais pas genre, bien sûr que je te vois, t'es pas franchement discret!»

L'autre rongeur ne répondit d'abord rien, clairement gêné. Looping s'en fichait un peu franchement de le gêner, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

«Bon comment on sort d'ici, tu sais? J'imagine que non, après tout t'es coincé là aussi.

-En fait je sais. Mais c'est hors de question que je te montre.

-Quoi?? Que t'aies envie de rester coincé ici, c'est ton problème mais moi je compte pas pourrir ici!

-Non, tu comprends pas.»

Le rongeur glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un couteau, un de ceux qui servent à couper les mauvaises herbes mais Looping n'y connaissait rien en jardinage alors il ne faisait pas trop la différence, il se contenta de reculer rapidement, un peu stressé pour sa propre vie. Il leva les mains devant lui. L'autre rongeur semblait soudainement ne plus être gêné ou surpris ou quoi que ce soit, seulement en colère.

«Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller plus loin. Les rongeurs comme toi, ils cassent tout, absolument tout et ils tuent tout le monde, je refuse de te laisser faire ça!

-De quoi tu parles? Tuer qui, y'a que nous deux!

-Fais pas semblant de pas savoir où on est et de ne pas connaître la légende! Si tu tues qui que ce soit, je te jure que-!

-Ok, ok! Je ne tuerai personne si ça peut te faire tant plaisir que ça.»

Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se battre contre l'autre rat. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas se battre mais lui n'avait pas de couteau et il était déjà blessé, il partait avec un sacré désavantage. L'autre rat ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu mais il baissa tout de même son couteau.

«Vraiment?

-Ouais!

-Et tu partiras au plus vite?

-Bien sûr!»

Le rat à la salopette marmonna quelque chose que Looping ne comprit pas mais il entendit «les autres» et ce fut suffisant pour le déranger. S'il y avait des _autres_ et qu'ils étaient aussi bizarre, ce ne serait pas bon pour lui du tout. Il espérait que les autres ne seraient pas aussi bizarres.

«Alors... Tu vas me guider à la sortie?

-Ouais, bien sûr. Pour l'instant, t'as qu'à avancer tout droit, y'a qu'une seule porte de toute façon.»

Looping se retourna et, en effet, il y avait une grosse porte, une seule. Il s'avança et la traversa, l'autre rat sur ses talons. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom. Il allait le faire quand il remarqua, illuminé par une lumière venue de nulle part, une grosse fleur dorée avec un visage de rongeur très souriant. C'était un peu dérangeant.

«Mince, elle est là, évite-la!

-C'est qui?

-On s'en fout, fuis!

-Je peux, pas, elle me fixe.»

Malgré les plaintes de l'autre rongeur, il s'approcha lentement.

«Coucou! Tu es nouveau ici non? Tu parles, tout seul, tu t'es tapé la tête?»

 _Quoi?_ Est-ce que cette fleur avait une vue trop mauvaise pour voir son comparse d'infortune. Il se tourna vers le rat en salopette qui se contenta de grimacer, restant dans l'ombre. C'était trop bizarre.

«Euh. Ouais. Je suis nouveau.

-Incroyable! Moi c'est Tiny! J'vais t'expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent ici, t'as de la chance, je suis franchement sympa! C'est parti!»

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement et Looping s'inquiéta fortement en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait plus les couleurs. Il se retourna vers l'autre rat qui s'était rapproché à côté de lui, l'air sombre. Il murmura.

«Ne fais rien de ce qu'elle te demande.

-C'est qu'une fleur.

-Tant pis pour toi.»

Il regarda le cœur de couleur cyan devant lui. La petite fleur lui sourit grandement.

«Tu vois ce cœur super cool? C'est ton âme! C'est super méga important! Là, c'est carrément faible mais tu peux la rendre plus forte grâce à des LV!

-Des quoi?

-LV! LOVE! Enfin, l'amour quoi! Tu veux de l'amour hein?»

Il regarda l'autre rat, se demandant s'il le voulait mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, marmonnant qu'il était déjà mort. Il le vexait franchement pas mal.

«Euh... Ouais, j'imagine.

-Parfait! Ici, on s'échange l'amour! Et on fait ça grâce à des pétales d'amitié!

-J'en ai pas moi.

-Pas grave!»

Tiny fit apparaître des pétales tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas rassurant et Looping se demanda s'il ne devrait pas écouter l'autre rat en fait.

«Allez mon grand! Attrapes-en autant que possible!»

Tiny lui envoya les pétales dessus et Looping tendit la main pour en prendre et fut fortement blessé à l'instant où il en toucha. Il sentit qu'il était faible, _très_ faible et ça le fit paniquer. Le sourire de la fleur se tordit horriblement et elle poussa un rire terrifiant.

«Espèce de con! Tu pensais que j'allais rater une chance pareille de te voler ton âme? Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué!»

Et alors qu'elle riait encore plus fort, elle lui jeta dessus d'autres pétales, clairement pour le tuer, mais au dernier moment, il se sentit bien mieux immédiatement et la fleur dut fuir une attaque enflammée. N'ayant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, Looping regarda arriver une grosse lapine. Même si les lapins n'étaient techniquement pas des rongeurs, le rat savait qu'il en avait existé il y avait bien longtemps. Ça le surprenait d'en voir enfin un en face à face. Le lapin décida de l'aider et le guida dans les catacombes. Looping ne savait pas quoi en penser du tout mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la suivre.

À chaque fois qu'un rongeur l'attaquait, il était forcé d'agir pacifiquement et de les épargner, une lame froide se glissant dans son dos dès qu'il voulait se battre. Clairement, l'autre rat à la salopette ne comptait pas le laisser faire de mal à qui que ce soit, peu importe à quel point il était blessé. C'était énervant que son propre guide n'ait pas envie de le laisser au moins faire peur aux autres. Ça allait rendre leur route bien plus longue. De toute façon, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Au bout d'un moment, un long moment, l'autre rat décida de lui dire qu'il devait quitter les ruines pour trouver l'autre sortie sauf que la lapine refusait de le laisser partir et elle avait de très bons arguments. Elle lui avait expliqué que s'il partait, d'autres le trouveraient, le mèneraient au capitaine et qu'il serait tué. Disons qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à mourir. Il dut se battre contre la lapine pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait sortir, le tout sans _se battre_. À chaque fois, le rat à la salopette le poussait encore et encore à épargner la lapine. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci finit par laisser tomber et accepta de le laisser partir, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était pas tant que ça intéressé à elle mais pourtant il retint une larme, touché par sa tristesse.

Il traversa un long couloir violet, essayant de faire comme s'il n'était pas aussi affecté qu'en réalité. L'autre rat finit par parler au bout d'un moment.

«Au fait, vu qu'on va traîner ensemble un moment, je m'appelle Rowen.

-Cool. Je m'appelle Looping.

-J'espère que tu rentreras vite chez toi. J'ai pas envie d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Enfin, c'est vite dit. Si t'es trop bête pour ne pas mourir, ce sera ton problème.

-T'es sacrément chiant comme guide.

-J'ai pas demandé à être le guide de quelqu'un qui veut se battre avec tout le monde.

-Ce sont tes potes qui attaquent les premiers!

-Ce ne sont pas mes potes. J'aime pas voir les gens mourir.»

Looping n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils étaient sortis du couloir et Tiny la fleur les attendait avec son sourire mauvais.

«Coucou. Alors, tu te crois malin? T'as sauvé une pauvre petite vie et ça y est, tu es un héros? Mais mon pauvre idiot, si une pauvre vieille lapine esseulée t'as épargnée, d'autres n'auront aucune pitié, d'autres te feront du mal, d'autres te tueront. Et tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Tu devrais abandonner maintenant mais tu sais quoi? Je suis curieuse. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire. On finira par se retrouver de toute façon alors garde ton âme au chaud jusque là.»

Tiny rit encore une fois et Looping fut un peu dégoûté et terrifié de voir son visage gonfler et se tordre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

«C'était dégueu.

-C'était classe.»

Il jugea Rowen du regard.

«... et dégueu ouais, j'avoue.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança jusqu'à la lourde porte qui marquait la fin des ruines. Au moment où il allait les pousser, l'autre rongeur l'arrêta.

«Eh. Il a quand même raison. D'autres seront moins sympas de l'autre côté. Tu devrais les éviter si tu veux sortir avec ton âme en poche.

-Quoi, t'as peur d'une petite fleur? Ou bien c'est parce que tout le monde t'a ignoré jusqu'ici?»

Rowen se contenta de sourire tristement. C'était désarmant et dérangeant, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui tourna le dos et poussa de toutes ses forces sur la porte lourde, jusqu'à ce qu'un air glacial l’accueille à sa sortie.


	2. Tes amis d'hier seront tes ennemis de demain alors sers-moi la main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looping et son drôle de comparse coloré ont quitté les ruines mais le chemin est encore long pour eux. Heureusement pour lui, sa patience est forte.

Looping serra ses bras contre son corps tremblant de froid. La neige s'étendait à perte de vue dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Il espérait franchement que ça ne durerait pas et qu'il ferait un peu plus chaud plus tard parce qu'il n'aimait pas le froid du tout. En tout cas, il avait de la chance, aucun rongeur sensé ne s'aventurerait dans la neige comme ça, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il se retourna vers Rowen pour savoir où est-ce qu'ils devaient aller et remarqua que celui-ci faisait coucou à un buisson. C'était franchement bizarre.  
«Tu fais quoi?  
-On nous regarde, prends la pose.  
-Quoi?»  
Il s'approcha du buisson à toute vitesse et remarqua une caméra bien cachée. Ça le mit en colère, il ne supportait pas du tout d'être épié de la sorte sans son autorisation. Il attrapa la caméra et l'arracha de l'endroit où elle était, la faisant tomber au sol et lui donnant un grand coup de pied.  
«C'est bon, tu t'es défoulé?  
-Comment tu savais que la caméra était là?  
-Je sais des tas de choses.  
-Ouais c'est ça! Qui me regarde?  
-J'en sais rien.  
-C'est quoi ça encore! Je croyais que tu savais des tas de choses!  
-Ouais, mais pas tout.»  
Rowen tourna la tête vers la route enneigée.  
«On devrait y aller. On n'est pas seuls.  
-Comment ça pas seuls?»  
Rowen ne répondit pas et commença à avancer. Ça l'énerva et il le dépassa, ne remarquant même pas que l'autre rat ne laissait pas de traces de pas sur la neige. Il voulait juste en finir le plus vite possible. Il passa par dessus une branche, ignorant le commentaire de son partenaire lui disant qu'elle était trop lourde pour être soulevée mais sursauta quand il l'entendit craquer. Il se retourna vivement. La branche était brisée. Il se tourna vers Rowen.  
«Arrête ça.  
-C'est pas moi.  
-Y'a que nous ici!  
-Je te dis que c'est pas moi. Tu devrais te dépêcher à atteindre le pont, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue.»  
Looping se sentit sacrément stressé par ses mots. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une menace mais à un état de fait et c'était vraiment inquiétant. Il marcha à toute vitesse, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible mais sa jambe lui faisait toujours souffrir après sa chute dans les sous-terrains, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Il avait l'impression de sentir quelqu'un derrière lui, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Rowen, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il n'y avait personne. Quand il arriva au pont, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, il était comme pétrifié.  
«C'est trop tard.»  
Il se retourna vers l'autre rat pour lui demander de quoi il parlait mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il entendit quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction et il ne pouvait toujours pas avancer. Enfin, l'inconnu s'arrêta juste derrière lui et la voix avec laquelle il s'exprimait lui glaça le sang.  
«Et toi là. Ne sais tu pas comment saluer un nouvel ami? Retourne-toi et sers-moi la main.»  
Il n'en avait aucune envie mais Rowen ne semblait pas avoir peur, semblant s'en ficher complètement alors il accepta enfin de se retourner et frappa presque sa main dans celle de l'étranger sans réfléchir. Il fut récompenser par un énorme son de flatulence et rougit de honte, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Rowen se retint de rire autant que possible, une main sur la bouche et plié en deux. Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers celui à qui il serrait la main et fit face à un écureuil qui riait avant de lâcher sa main pour lui montrer le coussin-péteur dans la sienne.  
«Eheh, le bon vieux coup du coussin-péteur, ça fonctionne à tous les coups. Salut le rat, moi c'est Mégalo. J'suis un écureuil. T'es pas d'ici hein, tu viens d'en haut? J'peux le sentir à ton âme. Tu devrais pas être ici, y'a certains rongeurs qui sont pas très sympas.»  
Looping n'aimait pas du tout le fait que les mots de l'écureuil faisaient écho à ceux de Rowen. L'écureuil rit encore une fois.  
«T'en fais pas mon pote, je vais pas te prendre ton âme, la mienne me suffit. Par contre, mon pote Benny lui... Lui il attend que ça de tomber sur un rongeur de la surface pour l'amener à notre roi. Il est pas méchant mais c'est son rêve, tu vois, d'attraper un petit gars comme toi... enfin, toi t'es plutôt grand. Bof, il peut gérer les grands gars comme toi.  
-J'ai pas vraiment envie de-  
-Tu sais ce qui lui ferait grave plaisir? Ce serait que tu joues le jeu un peu. Il a besoin de sourire un peu, il s'ennuie tu sais?  
-C'est pas mon-  
-Merci mon pote, t'es beaucoup trop sympa.  
-J'ai pas-  
-Suis-moi et va te cacher derrière cette lampe qui a exactement la bonne forme, on va lui faire une petite blague, ça va être drôle.»  
Avant que Looping n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'écureuil le poussa vivement jusqu'à une lampe à la forme parfaite, exactement comme il fallait, et l'obligea à rester caché avant de s'éloigner. Rowen rit en s'appuyant contre Looping pour se cacher aussi. Très vite une petite souris arriva en criant de colère. Quel énergumène énervant. La petite souris pointa une cuillère à bois vers Mégalo.  
«Toi! Ça fait des jours que tu traînes sans rien faire! Espèce d'incompétent!  
-Salut mon pote.  
-Tes pièges sont à l'abandon! Imagine si un rongeur de la surface venait!  
-Ce serait embêtant. Eh, regarde cette lampe, elle est drôle hein?  
-Mégalo, t'es pas drôle du tout, moi j'ai pas le temps pour tout ça! J'ai ces fichus pièges à installer pour Svetlana, les tiens à réparer, je dois cuisiner, tu m'embêtes!  
-Désolé mon pote. Mais cette lampe pourrait t'aider.  
-Mégalo, stop! Il n'y a rien d'utile à cette lampe!»  
Looping avait du mal à s'amuser de cette «blague» étant donné que Mégalo semblait près de le dénoncer et Rowen ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, accroché à sa veste, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout. Il écouta Mégalo faire des blagues sur des écureuils et sourit quand même un petit peu à la dernière blague. En fait, c'était vrai que leur conversation était un peu drôle et la colère de la souris aussi. Finalement la souris, Benny, fit aussi une blague et partit en riant un peu. Looping attendit un moment avant de sortir de sa cachette, suivi par Rowen. Mégalo sortit une noix de ses poches et la croqua comme ça, sans retirer la coque. Quel écureuil bizarre.  
«Eh, c'était drôle. Merci mon pote, tu vas sacrément lui faire sa journée à mon pote Benny.  
-Ouais mais j'ai pas le temps.  
-Allez, on se retrouve plus tard!»  
Mégalo le salua et partit vers le pont.  
«Il est trop bizarre.  
-Ouais mais il est drôle. J'espère qu'on le reverra.  
-Il part du mauvais côté.  
-Je crois pas que ça change grand chose pour lui. Allez, on y va, on a encore un sacré chemin.  
-J'espère qu'on n'en a pas trop non plus, je ne tiens pas à trop me les geler.»  
Rowen se contenta de sourire et ils avancèrent. Ils marchèrent un petit moment avant de retomber sur les deux rongeurs. Benny était sacrément bête et Mégalo embêtant avec toutes ses blagues mais il s'amusait presque. Ce serait sûrement plus simple s'il n'était pas coincé. Benny lui fit la promesse de le capturer et partit en ricanant. C'était vraiment surprenant mais s'il prenait son temps pour l'attraper, il aurait sûrement la chance de s'enfuir avant. Ce fut ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à recroiser le duo excentrique.  
«Rat de la surface! Te voilà piégé!  
-En fait, pas vraiment-  
-Te voilà face à un piège auquel tune pourras pas échapper!  
-Un piège?  
-Plutôt un puzzle en fait, et électrisant! Voici le labyrinthe électrique invisible! Tu ne pourras pas en sortir!»  
Et il rit de façon machiavélique. Looping regarda Rowen qui étudiait le labyrinthe.  
«Et si on faisait demi-tour?  
-C'est toi qui sait où est la sortie maintenant?  
-Non mais y'a peut-être un autre chemin pour y aller.  
-Bien évidemment! Mais j'ai choisi celui là exprès pour te faire chier.»  
Finalement, ça n'en valait pas la peine, il ferait mieux de laisser tomber et tenter de passer ce labyrinthe. Il posa un pied sur la surface bleutée, cogna un mur et Benny fut secoué par une décharge électrique. Il recula, surpris, laissant Benny s'énerver et ne pas comprendre non plus ce qu'il se passait.  
«Tu devrais lui passer l'orbe pour que ce soit lui qui ait des décharges et pas toi.  
-T'as raison Mégalo!»  
Benny traversa le labyrinthe, lui offrit l'orbe (enfin, il sauta sur place pour la lui mettre sur la tête jusqu'à ce que Looping accepte de se baisser) et refit demi-tour. Rowen laissa échapper un «Tadah» alors qu'il était lui-même dépité devant l'idiotie de la souris.  
«C'est un piège.  
-Tu verras bien par toi-même.  
-Ouais. Reste derrière moi.  
-Oh, mon héros.»  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Rowen ricana en se glissant derrière lui et ils marchèrent sur les pas de Benny qui marquaient la neige sans avoir le moindre souci. Ça agaça la souris fortement mais elle finit par partir en promettant un prochain piège encore plus difficile. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça étant donné le premier piège. Mégalo semblait franchement s'amuser et bien qu'il s'en fichait un peu, il lui donna une petite anecdote sur Benny avant de le laisser partir.  
Ils avancèrent encore un peu et tombèrent sur une grande, très grande zone toute enneigée. Au loin, il y avait Mégalo, c'était perturbant, mais surtout Looping remarqua un lapin avec une touffe de cheveux toute rose, accoudé à un stand de nourriture et ça, c'était franchement intéressant.  
«Eh, regarde ce pauvre lapin, il est clairement en manque de client, je devrais lui acheter un truc.  
-C'est un vendeur de glace.»  
Il hésita. Il faisait trop froid pour acheter des glaces mais en même temps... en même temps, le lapin était plutôt mignon! Rowen dut savoir ce à quoi il pensait parce qu'il grogna d'agacement en le suivant. Il s'accouda à son tour au stand mais le lapin ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, en train de gribouiller quelque chose en marmonnant.  
«C'est pas drôle, personne vient alors que c'est le meilleur spot pour vendre des glaces gentilly.  
-Salut.  
-Oh! OH!»  
Le lapin se redressa et ses oreilles aussi, très enthousiaste.  
«Salut! Bienvenue à mon stand de glaces gentilly, je m'appelle Lee, c'est mon stand! Euh... Tu veux une glace?  
-Ouais bien sûr mon mignon.»  
Lee ne fit aucune remarque sur le surnom et se pencha dans l'ouverture du stand pour chercher une friandise sucrée. Rowen toussa fort quand Looping voulut regarder là où il ne fallait pas, lui donnant un avertissement simple à suivre. Lee sortit une glace et la lui tendit.  
«Et voilà mon pote! J'espère que ta journée sera merveilleuse!  
-Oh elle l'est déjà.  
-Tant mieux!  
-Et donc, tu viens souvent ici ou-»  
Mais le lapin ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention du tout, à nouveau en train de gribouiller. C'était un peu vexant mais de toute façon, il avait à faire. Il n'allait pas laisser un seul lapin en uniforme l'empêcher d'avancer alors il continua d'avancer, ignorant Mégalo. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses blagues. Il ne faisait pas trop gaffe à où il allait et glissa sur la surface glacée, se rétamant sur le sol avec force. Il aurait cru que Rowen rigolerait mais celui-ci fut inquiet pour lui.  
«Est-ce que ça va?  
-Ouais ouais...»  
Il se releva. C'était embêtant pour lui que son comparse soit toujours inquiet pour lui, ne semblant pas le penser capable de se remettre d'une stupide chute, il fallait qu'il lui fasse changer d'idée avant qu'il ne commence à le materner. Il remarqua une grosse boule de neige et un trou plus loin et une idée lui vint en tête.  
«Eh espèce de crétin jaune vif, j'te parie que je peux mettre cette boule de neige dans le trou là-bas en quelques coups seulement!  
-Quoi?  
-Si je le fais, tu me donnes ton couteau?  
-Hors de question.  
-Euh... Alors t'arrête de me ralentir!  
-Ok..? Enfin c'est pas moi qui te ralentis mais-»  
Looping poussa la boule de neige à quelques reprises, tombant parfois sur la glace mais il s'y prenait d'une telle façon que Rowen finit par rire. Il réussit à faire tomber la boule de neige dans le trou au dernier moment. Un drapeau violet en sortit.  
«Eh regarde! J'ai réussi!  
-Violet, la persévérance.  
-Toutes les âmes ont une signification?  
-Ouaip. Toi t'es cyan, c'est pour la patience.  
-La patience? Ouais, il m'en faut de la patience, c'est vrai. Et toi, c'est quoi la couleur de ton âme?»  
Mais Rowen ne lui répondit pas et le silence fut gênant. Looping baissa les yeux vers le trou.  
«Eh regarde, y'avait même quatre pièces dedans, c'est trop cool!  
-Ouais, j'imagine.  
-Bon, allons-y, faut que je sorte d'ici moi, j'ai quelque chose à prouver aux autres à la surface.»  
Rowen ne répondit pas, ils se contentèrent de continuer d'avancer. Ils durent affronter deux rongeurs très gros et très compliqués et ça en coûta beaucoup à Looping d'accepter de se rouler par terre pour les manipuler. C'était humiliant, il détestait ça et c'était encore pire que Rowen ricanait mais au moins il put s'échapper. Un peu plus loin encore, Mégalo et Benny les attendait et tous les quatre, ils furent seulement séparés pas une feuille de papier. Mégalo affirma que ce piège serait très difficile à défaire mais Rowen semblait franchement enthousiaste alors il prit la feuille dans ses mains pour regarder. C'étaient des mots-mêlés. Il voulut le reposer mais Rowen pointa un mot du doigt.  
«Automne. Et là, cigare. Dommage qu'on ait pas de crayon.»  
Il reposa la feuille et Benny s'énerva contre Mégalo en comprenant que celui-ci lui n'avait rien fait comme il fallait et fut choqué d'apprendre que Looping était du même avis que l'écureuil. Pour lui les mots-mêlés étaient compliqués. Rowen fut offusqué également et pendant un moment il lui fit la morale comme quoi il était vraiment nul et que les mots croisés étaient bien plus difficiles et qu'il fallait vraiment être nul pour ne pas comprendre à quel points les mots mêlés étaient simples... tout ça pour finalement admettre qu'il aimait bien les mots mêlés aussi. Quel crétin.  
Looping avait vraiment faim mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait goûté le plat étrange de Benny, surtout pas à présent qu'il était collé à la table. Rowen trouva ça dommage, c'était pas son problème. Il avait des principes. À la place, il mangea la glace que Lee lui avait vendue. En la mangeant, il remarqua qu'il y avait une déclaration d'amour qui était cachée dans l'emballage. Il s'en venta auprès de son comparse avant même de lire alors Rowen le fit pour lui.  
«Je savais pas que tu avais de «magnifiques jambes robotiques sublimées par des talons d'une grandeur absolument sexy.»  
-Quoi?»  
Il lut enfin la déclaration d'amour, vexé que ça ne lui soit pas adressée mais il refusa de s'en plaindre, plutôt mourir. Enfin, il ne tenait pas non plus à mourir...  
Les pièges suivants de Benny furent un peu compliqué mais heureusement pour lui, Rowen était franchement doué pour les résoudre. Il se demandait si le rat avait déjà eu à résoudre ce genre de puzzle mais en tout cas, ça l'amusait vraiment et d'une façon si sincère, c'était surprenant. Peut-être que ça voulait aussi dire que Rowen se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui et qu'il ne le menacerait plus avec son satané couteau. Un peu plus loin encore il y eut un puzzle très différent. Mégalo mangeait encore ses noix et Benny lui expliqua son piège, parlant d'un certain scientifique nommé Razmo qui avait créé une machine tellement complexe et incompréhensible qu'il espérait ne jamais tomber sur le créateur, jamais. Peut-être que Rowen voudrait lui le rencontrer, aussi grand fan d'énigmes qu'il était. Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas mais au moins il s'amusait. Il n'avait pas trop le temps de s'en soucier parce que de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre tout ce que Benny lui racontait. Ça le stressa un peu parce que même Rowen avait du mal à suivre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de redemander des explications, Benny activa le piège sauf que... les dalles étaient toutes roses et rouges. Il avait eu tellement du mal à suivre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire.  
Benny poussa un cri de rage et partit, sur les nerfs. Rowen s'avança sur les dalles.  
«C'est bon mon pote, on peut avancer toi et moi. Allez, viens, on a encore tant à faire.»  
Alors il le suivit. Mégalo s'amusait toujours de la situation et leur donna une énième anecdote peu intéressante quand ils passèrent. Looping avait fini par le trouver plutôt sympa avec le temps, même s'il était quand même toujours autant bizarre. Ils continuèrent de voyager un bon moment sans recroiser les deux amis bizarres jusqu'à arriver à un pont où ils les attendaient. Looping sentit que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée du tout de les rejoindre, mais Rowen lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour alors il avança.  
«Rat de surface. Te voilà face à ton dernier piège. Un piège mortel, tes chances de survie sont minimes! Des piques, des flammes, des boulets de canon, toutes ces choses fonceront sur toi et ensuite! Ensuite! Bon, je te capture, t'as compris hein.  
-Ouais... Mais t'es pas o-  
-Alors je vais lancer cette attaque maintenant!»  
Rien ne se passa. Mégalo se pencha vers Benny.  
«Tu as oublié de lancer l'attaque.  
-Pas du tout! Je vais le faire! Je vais l'activer!»  
Mais toujours rien.  
Looping se dit que c'était bon, que Benny serait trop lâche pour lancer son attaque mais en fait il l'activa. Le grand rat poussa un grand cri et se précipita en avant sous les ordres de Rowen qui était tout aussi paniqué que lui. Ce fut difficile mais ils atteignirent enfin la fin du pont et Looping tomba par terre, directement dans la neige, à bout de souffle.  
«Eh bien! Bravo rat de surface, tu as réussi!»  
Benny continua de féliciter Looping mais le grand rat n'était vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter toutes ces conneries. Il se redressa et pointa un doigt énervé sur la souris.  
«Mais t'es complètement con ma parole! C'est quoi ton problème, t'as failli me tuer!  
-Mais c'est pas le cas-  
-J'AI FAILLI MOURIR!»  
Il se mit debout et attrapa Benny par son haut, en colère, ne s'arrêtant que en croisant le regard désapprobateur de Rowen. C'était rageant mais il avait trop besoin de son aide pour mettre fin à leur accord comme ça. Il relâcha la petite souris et s'éloigna, beaucoup trop en colère pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, des excuses ou d'autres stupidités. Rowen le suivit, sans sourire pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils avaient failli mourir où si il lui en voulait de s'être énervé contre Benny, même si franchement il avait eu carrément raison d'agir comme ça.  
Ils arrivèrent à Couveneige ensuite. Looping n'en pouvait plus de toute cette neige, lui il était un rat d'été, il aimait la chaleur et les jolis rongeurs en maillot de bain. C'était encore plus rageant que Rowen semblait complètement dans son élément.  
«On devrait se reposer.  
-Quoi?  
-On a failli mourir. On devrait carrément aller se reposer, ça nous ferait du bien. Enfin, surtout à toi, moi je m'en sors pas trop mal.»  
Il ne répondit pas à cela mais il hocha la tête et il entra dans l'hôtel à l'entrée de la ville. Une lapine et son enfant les salua. Ça coûtait cher pour dormir mais il se rendit compte en se laissant tomber sur le lit qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en grognant. Rowen s'assit à côté de lui.  
«Hey. Concernant Benny-  
-Je m'excuserai pas.  
-Justement. Je comprends ta colère. J'ai eu peur pour toi aussi.»  
Looping ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il finit par se redresser, perturbé par ce que Rowen venait de dire.  
«Pour moi? Et toi alors, t'étais aussi sur le pont!»  
Rowen resta silencieux. Le comportement de l'autre rat le dérangeait tellement. Il se redressa et regarda l'autre rat.  
«Eh, toi, on va devoir se coltiner l'un l'autre un bon moment alors-  
-Tu devrais te reposer, il nous reste pas mal de route à faire et on devrait pas trop traîner. Tu n'auras peut-être pas d'autres moments pour te reposer.  
-Mais-!  
-Chut.»  
Rowen se laissa tomber sur le lit aussi en fermant les yeux.  
«Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me reposer, tu me fatigues. Je suis beaucoup trop gentil.»  
Il ne le trouvait pas très gentil mais il ne le dit pas directement et accepta de se reposer aussi. Les choses avaient été compliquées jusqu'ici, trop de gens l'avaient attaqué, il était épuisé. Mais dès qu'il se sentirait mieux et qu'ils auraient du temps, il interrogerait Rowen sur sa façon bizarre d'agir.  
À son réveil, Rowen était déjà debout et l'attendait. Ils quittèrent la chambre et la lapine l'arrêta pour lui dire qu'étant donné qu'il n'était même pas resté une nuit complète mais seulement une petite heure, ce qui était surprenant car il se trouvait vraiment reposé, il pouvait récupérer son argent. C'était tant mieux pour lui, comme ça il pourrait dépenser cet argent dans de quoi manger. Rowen semblait trouver ça important et il préférait se fier au rat qui connaissait les sous-terrains. Ils allèrent dans le magasin jute à côté de l'hôtel, aussi géré par une lapine, et il acheta des gâteaux. Personne ne semblait vraiment remarquer qu'il venait de la surface alors il avança tranquillement sans être arrêté, suivant Rowen, jusqu'à la fin de Couveneige. Il pouvait voir la neige s'arrêter et il crut vraiment qu'il pourrait enfin quitter tout ce froid quand Benny arriva, lui bloquant la route.  
«Oh non...  
-Rat de surface. Je dois te parler de choses importantes. T'es pas aussi terrible que j'aurais cru pour quelqu'un venant de la surface. T'as essayé de t'intéresser à mes énigmes, mes pièges, tout. C'est franchement sympa, personne le fait, même Svetlana! Et franchement, elle est censée être ma meilleure amie.»  
Looping se tourna vers Rowen, ennuyé. S'il devait faire un câlin à la souris et lui tapoter le dos, ce n'était même pas la peine, il ferait une connerie.  
«Mais! Je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Tous les rongeurs et lapins ici bas ont besoin de ton âme pour pouvoir être libres, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.  
-Je t'avais dit que tout le monde ne serait pas sympa, hein?»  
Donc Rowen n'était vraiment pas le pire ici. Benny sortit un couteau de sa poche.  
«Mais sérieusement, vous avez tous des couteaux ici ou quoi?  
-Désolé rat de surface, mais ce combat sera ton dernier. Je vais t'arrêter et Svetlana s'occupera de toi.  
-Mais c'est qui Svetlana aussi? Pourquoi vous voulez tous me tuer aussi, je comprends pas!  
-Tu aurais dû me demander, je t'aurais expliqué si j'avais su que tu ne savais rien de rien, mais tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur la souris.  
-Je vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait me faire!»  
Sauf que soudainement, sa vue devint bichrome, en noir et blanc, et Benny se jeta sur lui, tentant de lui donner un coup de couteau qu'il esquiva juste à temps. Comme il l'avait appris, il décida d'agir. Sa seule option fut de flirter. Il grimaça et se tourna vers Rowen, secouant vivement la tête en négation. Le rat se contenta de renifler, moqueur.  
«Ouais ouais, je vois le genre des grands rats comme toi. C'est bien plus simple de draguer des lapins roses que des souris.  
-Il veut me tuer!  
-Je sais, mais tu pourrais le déconcentrer comme ça.»  
Il grimaça puis, après un soupir désespéré, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et lança une réplique de drague à Benny. La souris fut surprise et rougit. Il balbutia et baissa son couteau avant de jeter des navets sur Looping qui se demanda comment c'était possible que cette toute petite souris ait autant de choses dans ses poches.  
Ça lui prit un très long moment avant d'enfin avoir Benny, la petite souris décidant de laisser tomber l'idée de l'arrêter. Il était tout rouge et gêné et il cherchait quoi dire à Looping et surtout, il lui bloquait toujours le passage. Rowen ne se cachait même pas de rire de toute la situation alors que lui était complètement épuisé et avait du mal à se remettre de ce combat. C'était encore plus épuisant qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas le dernier monstre qu'il affronterait, c'était certain.  
«Euh... Ce fut un combat très intéressant, rat de surface. Mais entre nous soit dit, même si j'apprécie ta drague – parce que qui n'apprécierait pas honnêtement? – je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments. C'est pas contre toi hein, c'est juste que je suis hétéro.»  
Looping soupira. Au moins, Benny ne voulait plus le tuer.  
«Disons qu'on reste amis, hein? C'est vraiment pas contre toi.»  
Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de devenir son ami? Est-ce qu'il avait d'autres choix? Il se frotta le visage et hocha la tête.  
«Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.»  
Benny sembla vraiment content. Tant mieux, Rowen aimait bien quand les autres rongeurs étaient heureux et comme ça, il serait un peu plus tranquille.  
«Ouais! Trop bien! Bon, Svetlana ne va pas apprécier mais tu verras, je t'aiderai pour qu'elle t'aime un peu plus parce qu'en vrai, elle est sympa, faut juste savoir comment lui parler! Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe! À plus mon pote!»  
Il ne regarda même pas de que côté Benny partit, il se laissa juste tomber par terre, épuisé. Rowen s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.  
«Alors, Couveneige?  
-Terrible. Trop froid. Pourquoi tout le monde veut me tuer?  
-On ne vous apprend plus rien à la surface. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la guerre? Celle qui a eut lieu il y a longtemps et condamné énormément de rongeurs à être enfermés dans les sous-terrains? Ils ont besoin d'âmes nourries par le soleil et la surface pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Si j'ai bien compté, il ne leur en manque plus qu'une en plus, quelle chance pour eux, pas vraiment pour toi.  
-C'est pour ça que t'étais resté dans les ruines alors? Parce que c'est trop horrible par ici?  
-Si on veut. Mais je m'en fiche en fait, c'est toi qui les intéresse. Notre périple n'est pas fini tu sais? On a les chutes d'eau et Calciterre encore à traverser. Puis le roi... Le capitaine. Je doute qu'il te laisse partir comme ça. Mais on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir de la chance.»  
Ce n'était pas très rassurant si Rowen n'y croyait pas lui-même mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il se redressa et se mit debout.  
«Eh bien crois-moi, je trouverai une solution et on sortira d'ici toi et moi.»  
Rowen sourit mais c'était comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.  
«Si tu le dis.»  
Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux hors de Couveneige, droit vers les terres humides des chutes d'eau.


	3. La justice pour les rongeurs, pas pour toi et à coups de clé à molette!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le périple de Looping et Rowen s'annonce encore long et difficile, d'autant plus qu'ils se retrouvent poursuivis par nulle autre que la cheffe de la garde royale, Svetlana elle-même, prête à en découdre et à arracher une âme au passage.

Looping aurait voulu ignorer Mégalo qui était à son stand mais Rowen se précipita pour aller le voir alors il ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer de partir sans lui et alla voir l'écureuil aussi.

«Salut mon pote. Ça c'est plutôt bien passé avec Benny même si tes méthodes sont... particulières.

-N'en parlons pas.

-Eh, laisse-moi quand même t'applaudir!»

L'écureuil tapa si mollement dans ses mains que ça en était plus agaçant qu'autre chose.

«Tu sais quoi, il faut fêter ça un peu et moi je vais en pause, tu veux venir manger un truc avec moi?

-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être fun.»

Looping se retint de grogner et hocha la tête à son tour, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix que de les suivre. Mégalo sourit en mâchouillant une noix.

«Cool, c'est sympa de m'inviter.

-De quoi?

-Viens suis-moi, je connais un raccourci.»

Looping fixa l'intérieur du restaurant de Grillby, un peu confus, avant de se tourner vers Mégalo qui saluait tout le monde en faisant des blagues. Il comprit très rapidement que ce n'était pas une question de raccourci mais de téléportation. Quand il voulut interroger Rowen sur le sujet, pour savoir si le rat était au courant de tout ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas là avec lui. Ça l'agaça franchement qu'en plus de l'avoir obligé à suivre l'écureuil, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le suivre, il n'allait pas laisser ça passer, il lui ferait regretter. Il suivit Mégalo et s'assit à côté de lui. Le rat enflammé derrière le comptoir lui donnait un peu chaud, littéralement. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas plus de clients étant donné que le restaurant était le seul point chaud de Couveneige.

«Eh mon pote, tu veux manger quoi, un hamburger ou des frites?

-Euh... bonne question. Des frites?

-Ouais t'as raison, bonne idée, je vais prendre la meme chose que toi.»

Grillby les servit et s'éloigna. Avant que Looping n'ait eu le temps de toucher à la moindre frite, Mégalo lui tendit une poignée de noix.

«T'en veux?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Tant pis. Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Benny, bravo. Pourquoi la drague? Tu aurais pu faire autrement.

-Je ne veux pas y penser.

-Comme tu veux. Mais j'ai quand même une petite question à te poser, je me dis que vu que tu parles tout seul tout le temps.»

Looping commençait à se dire que Rowen avait dû faire une sacrée connerie pour que tout le monde fasse comme si il n'existait pas. Il attrapa une première frite pour manger, ayant quand même vraiment faim.

«Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'une fleur qui parle?»

Looping lâcha sa frite et se tourna vers lui. Est-ce qu'il parlait de Tiny?

«Ah donc tu vois de quoi je parle, les fleurs d'écho, qui répètent encore et encore la dernière chose qu'elles ont entendu. Le problème c'est que dernièrement, Benny m'a dit qu'une fleur lui prédisait l'avenir, des choses belles comme horribles et ça l'empêche de dormir. Svetlana enquête et elle pense que quelqu'un fait une mauvaise farce à Benny mais je te conseille de faire attention et de ne pas écouter les fleurs.

-Et si j'écoute les fleurs quand même?»

Mégalo se contenta de ricaner.

«C'est ton problème, je te donne juste un conseil tu sais.

-Ouais.

-Eh, tu pourrais m'avancer? J'ai pas emmené d'argent.»

Looping soupira et hocha la tête, tout pour mettre fin à tout ça au plus vite et régler ses comptes avec Rowen qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

«Cool, c'est seulement 500000 pièces d'or.

-Excuse-moi?!

-Je rigole mon pote. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Grillby mettra ça sur ma note. Allez, profite bien de ton repas.»

Looping n'avait plus très faim finalement mais il mangea quand même quelques frites avant de quitter le restaurant et de se rediriger vers les Chutes d'eau avec agacement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Rowen. Il ignora presque Benny en passant devant lui, le saluant à peine, et quand il fut enfin arrivé, il trouva presque tout de suite le rat qui était assis par terre sur le sol trempé. Il n'y avait plus aucun autre rongeur avec lui, seulement une grosse fleur toute bleue. Il s'avança encore plus vite mais la fleur se mit à parler avec la voix du rongeur, répétant des pleurs et des appels inquiets. 'était surprenant parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir surpris Rowen être autant inquiet à un seul moment ces dernières heures mais c'était vrai que là... il ne le regardait même pas, même s'il avait clairement remarqué son arrivée. Il décida que ça ne servait finalement pas à grand chose d'en vouloir à ce point au petit rat.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le fixa un bon moment avant d'avoir enfin une réaction.

«Tu reviens enfin.

-T'es pas trop venu me chercher.

-Comment tu voulais que je fasse ça, je savais pas où tu étais.

-C'est un comble pour toi qui sait tant de choses.»

Ça ne fit pas rire Rowen du tout mais il s'y était attendu, l'humour du rat était vraiment mauvais. Il tapota son genou.

«Eh, tu devrais pas rester par terre, tu vas être trempé.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous?

-Je ne peux pas venir si l'écureuil ne me téléporte pas avec vous ou je sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait.

-Ouais bah c'est peut-être lié à la raison pour laquelle tout le monde t'ignore. Tu devrais m'expliquer, je pourrais peut-être aider.

-J'ai besoin ni d'un psy ni d'un nécromancien, merci quand même.

-D'un quoi?

-D'un psy.

-Non, l'autre chose.

-C'est pas important.»

Rowen se remit debut et Looping en fit de même.

«Bon, on y va et s'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que t'as un truc à faire, préviens-moi.»

Looping se contenta de hocher la tête mais au moins Rowen le remarqua et il purent reprendre la route. Ils passèrent une cascade mais au milieu, le rat à la salopette s'arrêta et fixa la cascade. Looping s'agaça parce que des déchets tombaient et le percutaient mais il suivit quand même l'autre sous la cascade.

Rowen lui pointa un gros tutu rose.

«Eh regarde, je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien, t'as des jambes de danseur.

-Le tutu est pas un peu trop rose?

-Bof, on s'en fout non? Je suis sûr que ça te protégera mieux des attaques que ton bandana.

-Je pourrais mettre les deux à la limite. Je veux dire le bandana me protège la tête et un tutu ça se met sur les hanches.

-Ouais mais ça va pas ensemble.

-Oh parce qu'un tutu rose pour petite fille m'ira sûrement mieux c'est vrai. Je te parie qu'il ne me va pas.»

Il resta silencieux un bon moment quand après avoir mis le tutu il se rendit compte que ça lui allait parfaitement bien, essayant vraiment de toutes ses forces d'ignorer Rowen qui essayait de ne pas rire trop fort. Ils reprirent leur route quand il put gérer son orgueil blessé mais ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps parce qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre soudainement et tellement plus silencieux aussi. Looping fixa les hautes herbes devant lui et pensa très fort à faire demi-tour parce que ça sentait mauvais mais avant qu'il ne demande à Rowen s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas passer ailleurs, il remarqua quelqu'un d'énorme et en armure approcher au-dessus de la petite falaise à sa gauche alors il s'y précipita à contre-cœur, préférant encore ne pas être vu. Rowen se glissa derrière lui et ils épièrent tous les deux la nouvelle personne qui regardait dans leur direction sans sembler les voir, ce qui était sûrement mieux pour eux parce que si quelqu'un devait bien chercher activement une âme de la surface, c'était bien quelqu'un en armure.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Benny arriva et rejoignit la personne.

«Salut Svetlana!»

Looping se demanda s'il devrait l'affronter plus tard. Il espérait que non parce qu'elle était gigantesque et impressionnante et qu'il n'aurait absolument aucune chance contre elle.

Benny essaya _vraiment_ de convaincre le rongeur en armure de la bonté de Looping et d'autres qualités que lui-même ne se connaissait pas mais ça ne sembla pas convaincre son interlocutrice qui répondit mot pour mot qu'elle «s'occuperait d'arracher l'âme de ce rat de surface de ses propres mains». Looping se dit pour la première fois qu'il aurait très certainement mieux fait de rester dans les ruines avec la lapine comme Rowen lui avait supplié de faire. Ses inquiétudes semblaient beaucoup plus fondées à présent. Benny finit par laisser tomber et s'éloigna, l'air très clairement triste même de loin.

«On va être dans la merde...»

Il avait à peine murmuré et pourtant il fut entendu par Svetlana. Celle-ci s'approcha d'un pas lourd et bruyant vers eux, fit apparaître une clé à molette géante qu'elle dressa prête à frapper. Les deux rats s'immobilisèrent complètement, fixant l'objet avec une peur comme ils n'en avaient jamais sentie avant et durent combattre tous leurs réflexes les plus primaires pour ne pas s'enfuir face au danger. Finalement la dame géante finit par laisser tomber et disparut dans les ténébres. Ils attendirent encore un bon moment avant de sortir des herbes hautes, juste pour être sûrs. Looping tremblait de tous ses membres, essayant de contrôler la peur qui le traversait de part en part. Il se tourna vers Rowen. Il avait vu l'autre rongeur être complètement effrayé de se retrouver seul alors il devait vraiment avoir peur là- il fut juste dépité. Rowen avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des yeux brillants d'excitation.

«T'as vu comment elle nous a regardé? C'était trop cool!

-Elle veut me tuer.

-Oui je sais mais elle est super grande et elle porte une armure et elle est trop cool! Tu l'as entendue parler aussi, quelle _classe_!

-Je sais pas quoi te dire. Tu devrais peut-être prendre en compte la possibilité qu'elle veut nous arracher notre âme de notre corps et que je doute franchement que le supplice du silence que tout le monde t'impose change ça.

-Bien évidemment mais avoue qu'elle était cool, je veux connaître son secret.

-Être géante j'imagine. Je sais même pas ce que c'est comme rongeur.

-Oh un capybara je crois.

-Un-... Mais pourquoi y'a des capybaras sous terre?

-J'en sais rien Looping, je dirais que c'est causé par une guerre et de la discrimination qui a condamné une grande partie des rongeurs à se retrouver enfermés dans les sous-terrains.»

Looping tira la grimace.

«J'aime pas quand tu agis comme ça.

-J'aime pas être hors de ma zone de confort et me voilà dans les chutes d'eau parce qu'un imbécile n'a pas regardé devant lui et s'est ramassé. Comment t'as pu tomber dans un trou aussi large?

-Comment t'as pu te mettre à dos les sous-terrains en entier?»

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en chien de faïence et c'est Rowen qui laissa tomber en premier.

«Bon on devrait y aller avant qu'elle nous retrouve.»

Ils avancèrent un peu mais pas bien longtemps avant de se retrouver arrêtés par un piège. Looping n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Rowen le résolut pour lui, lui expliquant comment aligner les quatre fleurs de lotus qui s'épanouirent jusqu'à être énormes et créer un passage jusqu'à l'autre côté. Looping fixa Rowen, un peu agacé.

«Tu aurais quand même pu me laisser essayer.

-Eh ben tu essaieras de résoudre le prochain.»

Encore une fois, ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, parce qu'il y eut un autre puzzle. Looping essaya à son tour mais il se retrouva vite coincéen se rendant compte que ça ne faisait pas la même chose. Rowen le laissa réessayer un bon nombre de fois avant qu'il ne laisse tomber, agacé, et prétextant que c'était à cause de son tutu qui le déconcentrait, se faisant guider par Rowen qui n'eut encore une fois aucun soucis.

«Comment tu fais tout ça?

-J'adore les puzzles. Et en plus, ceux-là ils sont à ma portée. Pendant que tu galérais, j'ai vu que y'avait un passage de l'autre côté, je veux aller voir ce que c'est alors je sonnerai pour faire appeler d'autres lotus.

-Ouais, ça aussi je comprends pas comment ça fonctionne ça aussi.

-La magie des sous-terrains, n'y réfléchis pas trop.»

Ça ne lui semblait pas du tout être une bonne justification à l'apparition surnaturelle des lotus mais il comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer plus de la part du petit rat alors il plaça quatre autres lotus exactement là où indiqués. Ils en récupérèrent une drôle de quiche. Il n'avait pas voulu la prendre mais quelque chose lui disait que ça pouvait lui être utile alors il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Après, ils retournèrent à la grande salle mais juste après avoir traversé le pont de lotus, le téléphone de Looping sonna. Il fut sacrément surpris parce que s'il avait le numéro de quelques rongeurs des sous-terrains, seule Toriel avait le sien. Il se tourna vers Rowen pour savoir s'il devait répondre mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules alors il répondit.

«Salut rat de surface!

-Comment t'as eu mon numéro?

-J'ai testé tous les numéros possibles!»

Looping fixa Rowen, dépité. Il voulait raccrocher mais Benny n'apprécierait sûrement pas étant donné tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour l'avoir au téléphone. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et se pinça sur l'arête du nez.

«C'est impressionnant Benny, tu m'épates.

-Merci rat de surface! Si je t'appelle, c'est pour une bien bonne raison, crois-moi! J'aurais besoin de savoir quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment?

-Excuse-moi?

-J'ai une amie qui pense t'avoir vu porter un tutu rose. Tu sais, elle a une opinion plutôt fermée sur toi, mais je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait t'apprécier mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu portes bel et bien un tutu rose.

-Euh... Non.

-Oh! Bien évidemment, tu ne portes pas de tutu rose.»

Pourquoi est-ce que Looping l'entendait lui faire un clin d’œil? Ça ne le mettait pas franchement en confiance. Benny finit par raccrocher et il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et soupira de toutes ses forces pour bien faire comprendre sa mauvaise humeur.

«Tu lui as menti.

-Il va tout répéter à Svetlana.

-C'est pas facile pour lui.

-Je préfère qu'elle croit que je ne porte pas de tutu tu vois? Mieux vaut nous protéger toi et moi, elle lui pardonnera s'ils sont amis et sinon, c'est pas grave.

-Mais-

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout ça.»

Rowen ne semblait vraiment pas convaincu mais il céda tout de même et continua de guider Looping un bon moment. Il ne se passa rien de bien extraordinaire, Rowen se contentant d'écouter toutes les fleurs d'écho qui racontaient une conversation. Ce n'était pas très intéressant mais vraiment triste et ça leur sapait franchement le moral. Ils firent semblant que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était mieux de jouer le jeu.

Ils comprirent très vite qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une salle qui était bien plus sombre et ça les rendit immédiatement nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui n'allait pas mais ils pouvaient sentir qu'ils étaient observés et même Rowen n'était pas à l'aise alors qu'ils avaient déjà eu à faire face à Toriel, Benny et d'autres rongeurs terriblement forts. Ils hésitèrent franchement à avancer plus loin, juste au cas où mais avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de faire la moindre action, des pas lourds et métalliques se firent entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent directement sur Svetlana qui fit apparaître immédiatement une énorme clé à molette et la leur lança dessus. Ils s'enfuirent en courant, essayant d'aller plus vite que l'immense rongeur derrière eux. Ils ne purent lui échapper que sur un coup de chance, Rowen faisant tomber Looping dans des hautes herbes de force, faisant perdre leur trace à Svetlana. Looping n'eut même pas l'envie d'interroger Rowen sur comment elle avait pu réussir à avoir un plan pareil, il tremblait beaucoup trop de peur pour ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea avant d'être sûr de ne plus entendre aucun son venant d'autour d'eux, juste au cas où.

Ils se remirent en route et ne dirent rien un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rowen se mette à rire de façon incontrôlée, plié en deux. Looping trouva d'abord ça très déroutant étant donné qu'ils avaient failli mourir avant de rire aussi, juste un petit instant. Étrangement, ça l'aida à se sentir un peu mieux à propos de tout ça. Plus loin, ils tombèrent sur Mégalo, appuyé contre un mur, un télescope à côté de lui.

«Salut rat de surface. Quoi de neuf?

-Toujours sur le chemin vers chez moi.

-Cool. Ça te dit de regarder dans mon télescope? Je te promets que c'est super cool et ce sera gratuit pour toi vu qu'on est potes.

-Parce qu'on est potes?

-Bien sûr après ton combat incroyable contre Benny, je préfère être ton ami que ton ennemi. Allez, essaie un peu.»

Looping haussa les épaules et retira ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder dans le télescope qui ne lui montra que du rouge. Il s'écarta, perdu.

«Je... C'est cassé Mégalo.

-Alors profite bien du fait que je ne t'ai pas fait payer.

-Euh, ouais...»

Il se tourna vers Rowen qui se mit à rire.

«Quoi?

-Tu devrais te regarder dans l'eau.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça?

-Vraiment, fais-le juste.»

Looping jeta un coup d’œil à Mégalo mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire autant qu'il le faisait d'habitude alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre quel était le piège. Il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et se pencha au-dessus. Les paupières autour de son œil gauche étaient complètement rouges. Il poussa un cri de rage et s'essuya l’œil autant que possible avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil quand il se rendit compte que ça ne s'effaçait pas complètement. Plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à Mégalo, ce n'était même pas la peine, il se sentait trop trahi pour ça.

Ils tombèrent très vite sur Lee en rentrant dans la pièce juste à côté de là où se tenait l'écureuil. Le lapin sembla content de le voir mais il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou son argent qui l'intéressait le plus. De toute façon, il lui acheta quand même des glaces.

«J'ai une question.

-Les crèmes gentilly sont préparées avec amour et sincérité!

-Oui non ce n'est pas-

-Certes nous n'avons pas la prétention des chauve-souris mais je connais une chauve-souris qui apprécie mes glaces! Enfin il vous dira le contraire pour m'embêter mais bon...

-Non ce n'est pas- Y'a des chauve-souris ici?

-Bien évidemment, où veux-tu que les chauve-souris vivent ailleurs?

-Eh bien, il y en a à la surface aussi alors...

-Peut-être que ce sont les mêmes.

-Peut-être. Mais à la base, je voulais te demander à qui sont adressés tes messages dans tes emballages de glaces.»

Lee bafouilla et rougit fortement avant de ricaner pour trouver d'autres excuses, jusqu'à lui raconter combien de glaces il pouvait faire par jour et comment. C'était vraiment sacrément impressionnant mais ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Il l'écouta quand même, se rendant très clairement compte du fait que le lapin ne voulait pas parler de son béguin, en tout cas pas à lui. Il espérait que c'était parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et non pas parce que son béguin n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il l'aimait bien au final, ça l'embêterait d'avoir à s'occuper de ça avant de partir. Il finit par le laisser tranquille et reprit sa route. Peut-être qu'ils se recroiseraient plus tard, ce serait sympa.

En fouillant un peu partout au milieu des fleurs d'écho, ils trouvèrent des chaussons de danse. Looping n'avait aucune envie de les mettre mais Rowen avait fait un bon point en disant que ça irait bien avec son tutu alors il les enfila mais il garda quand même ses bottes à portée de main. Il n'allait pas les abandonner, elles lui avaient coûté cher. Quelques pas plus loin, ils furent stoppés par un appel. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était Benny.

«Rat de surface! J'ai parlé à mon amie et je ne t'ai pas trahi! Tu m'as dit que tu ne portais pas de tutu et je te faisais confiance alors je lui ai dit qu'en effet tu portais un tutu! Bien évidemment, je sais que tu ne porterais pas quelque chose d'aussi excentrique que ça, tu as trop de classe pour ça! Je suis vraiment content de pouvoir préserver autant que possible mon amitié avec mes deux meilleurs amis!

-Je... je croyais que Mégalo était aussi ton meilleur ami.

-En effet! Deux de mes trois meilleurs amis je veux dire. Enfin bref, salut rat de surface, je continuerai à te protéger!»

Looping raccrocha en soupirant. Quand il releva les yeux, Rowen lui souriait.

«Tu n'as rien dit à Benny sur sa maladresse.

-Ça ne changerait rien du tout.

-Tu es gentil.

-Non, je veux juste ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis supplémentaires.»

Rowen continua de sourire et ils reprirent encore une fois la route. Un peu plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un piano. Looping joua quelques notes, intrigué par le message sur le trésor mais il ne trouva rien. Il se tourna vers le petit rat pour savoir si celui-ci avait une idée de ce que cachait le puzzle mais celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, disant qu'il n'avait pas l'oreille musicale. Il ne semblait pas être complètement honnête mais Looping n'insista pas, ne voulant pas le déranger. Un peu plus loin, ils arrivèrent à des salles dans lesquelles il semblait pleuvoir. Looping prit un des parapluies pour que ses cheveux ne soient pas trop abîmés et Rowen se glissa à côté de lui. Une fois encore, Looping ne remarqua pas que Rowen ne se reflétait pas dans les flaques d'eau, essayant de marcher un peu plus vite pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans ces salles-là. Il était tellement concentré sur le fait d'aller le plus vite possible qu'il manqua presque la vue incroyable à sa gauche, ne s'arrêtant que parce que Rowen l'avait fait.

Il en fit presque tomber son parapluie tant la vue du château était belle. Rowen finit par le rejoindre à l'abri des gouttes d'eau.

«C'est superbe.

-C'est la maison.»

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le petit rat.

«Quoi?

-C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. La maison. Enfin, la nouvelle maison.

-Euh...

-Le capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un de très imaginatif, pas pour les noms.

-Je vois ça. Il n'est pas très pacifiste non plus j'imagine, vu ce qu'en pense Toriel.

-Il a eu de bons jours. C'était il y a longtemps.

-Dommage pour moi.»

Ils restèrent encore un bon moment à regarder le château, silencieusement, respectant la beauté du paysage avant de reprendre leur route. Looping se sentait un peu plus apaisé après avoir vu ça. Ça ne dura pas longtemps quand il remarqua le grand muret qui le séparait de la suite de son périple. Il se tourna vers Rowen et le jugea rapidement du regard.

«Tu vas pouvoir grimper?

-Pourquoi je pourrais pas, je sais me débrouiller!

-Je dis juste que je pourrais t'aider si tu en as besoin.

-Non je peux me débrouiller très bien tout seul! Tu vas voir!»

Looping ricana en regardant Rowen tenter de grimper le muret sans grand succès. Looping s'approcha pour aider mais il lui grogna presque dessus. C'était encore plus drôle mais ça n'arrangea pas l'état du petit rat du tout. Rowen se retrouva coincé à mi-chemin, tremblant comme une feuille. Ce n'était même pas comme si le muret était si haut que ça, ce qui rendait l'histoire encore plus drôle.

«Je te jure que si je t'entends rire encore une fois, je te fais bouffer des cailloux!

-Dis-le moi juste que tu as besoin d'aide, ce n'est pas grave.»

Rowen tourna un tout petit peu la tête vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

«J'ai le vertige.

-D'accord j'ai compris.»

Looping se baissa, attrapa Rowen par les jambes et le poussa vers le haut. Il observa le petit rat se cacher hors de sa vue et grimpa à son tour en deux-trois mouvements. Il se frotta les mains pour faire tomber les petits graviers accrochés dessus et se tourna vers Rowen qui semblait bouder.

«Eh, ça va?

-Merci.

-C'est normal, j'ai besoin de toi pour me faire sortir, je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

-Ouais.»

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça comme ça mais c'était trop tard à présent. Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à tomber sur un pont de planches. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon du tout, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et il finit par comprendre au bout d'un moment ce qui n'allait pas. Une fois encore, ils n'eurent pas à en parler, les attaques de leur ennemie fut plus rapide. Looping commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à la mort, surtout qu'à côté Rowen n'était pas du tout épuisé. Peut-être que plus tard il lui dirait à quel point il était impressionné par son cardio, il n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser pour le moment, essayant tout de même d'éviter les projectiles qui sortaient du sol. Il avait l'impression de se faire complètement balader par le capybara, il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'il devait aller, c'était lui qui allait le plus vite, Rowen n'avait pas d'aussi grandes jambes pour pouvoir le dépasser.

Au bout d'un long moment de course, il se retrouva coincé au bout d'une longue impasse. C'était encore moins rassurant qu'il se rendit compte que tout était terriblement silencieux, sa propre respiration lui semblait même assourdissante. Il fit demi-tour immédiatement mais Svetlana était juste là. Elle leva le bras et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, elle fit céder le pont en deux, faisant s'effondrer son côté à lui. Il ne se sentit pas tomber mais il entendit une voix crier. _Qui criait?_

_Oh! T'as fait une sacré chute, dis-moi!_

_Comment? Rowen? C'est un chouette nom!_

_M o i c ' e s t_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal partout, vraiment partout, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où il était. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de mou et de confortable sous lui, comme des fleurs...

Des fleurs.

Looping se redressa à toute vitesse et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'étaient pas les ruines. Ça le rassura. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour se demander où était Rowen. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais il ne pouvait le voir nulle part. Il était mort d'inquiétude, se demandant si le petit rat avait été attrapé par Svetlana. Il espérait tellement que ce n'était pas le cas et pas seulement parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

«Rowen?

-Looping?»

Il se retourna. Rowen était juste à côté de lui. _Comment c'était possible?_ Il s'en fichait. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait presque envie de tendre le bras vers lui pour être sûr qu'il était vraiment là mais ce serait gênant. Rowen semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui.

«Tu... T'as fait une sacrée chute, est-ce que ça va?»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui disait quelque chose. Il décida d'ignorer ça et hocha simplement la tête pour rassurer le petit rat. Il avait vraiment mal partout mais il se leva quand même pour que Rowen ne se rende pas compte qu'il lui ai menti. Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter plus que ça. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu.

«On est où?

-C'est la décharge. Là où tous les déchets s'échouent dans les profondeurs.

-Les déchets des sous-terrains?

-Non, de la surface.

-Et il y a quoi dans les profondeurs?

-Personne ne sait.

-Et personne n'a essayé d'y aller?

-On ne saurait pas comment en revenir, on n'a jamais eu de cordes assez longues.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des hypothèses sur ce qu'il s'y trouve?

-Ouais. Le néant. Ou bien le centre de la Terre.

-C'est pas très joyeux.

-Il ne faut pas être très joyeux pour se rendre ici.»

Looping se pencha pour regarder mais Rowen tendit le bras devant lui pour le retenir.

«Ne t'approche pas trop, ce n'est pas stable par là.»

Il le fixa un petit moment avant de décider qu'il n'aimait pas être ici et de convaincre Rowen de s'éloigner pour ne plus être au bord de quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques autres rongeurs sur leur route, ne s'arrêtant jamais vraiment quelque part. Ces coins des chutes d'eau étaient vraiment sombres, ils avaient du mal à avancer bien vite. Looping grogna d'agacement au bout d'un moment quand il comprit que Rowen le guider vers un cul-de-sac avant de le voir s'avancer dans l'obscurité sans aucune raison. Il lui demanda où il allait mais le petit rat se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé.

Le village Temmie était terrifiant. Rowen s'amusait comme un fou, courant partout avec enthousiasme mais lui il ne supportait pas toutes ces mulots excentriques et hurlant de toutes leurs forces. Il n'empêchait qu'il était bien content de revendre des affaires qu'il ne portait plus à la Temmie qui gérait un magasin. Il se sentait coupable parce qu'elle disait avoir besoin d'argent pour aller à l'université mais il avait aussi besoin d'argent pour acheter de quoi se nourrir. Ça lui faisait penser que Rowen n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'ils étaient partis alors que lui avait faim tout le temps. Ce fut un soulagement quand ils purent enfin partir.

Encore plus tard, ils traversèrent un énième pont.

«Et voilà, on va quitter les chutes d'eau.

-Dis-moi que c'est la fin des sous-terrains.

-Après ça, nous arriverons à Calciterre.»

Il soupira d'agacement.

«Et après ce sera bon?

-Presque. Je ne crois pas que Svetlana nous suivra là-bas à cause de son armure. Ce sera beaucoup trop chaud pour elle. Tu peux considérer cet endroit comme le centre de la terre. Ne te penche pas trop nulle part, la chaleur n'est pas artificielle.»

Looping ne trouva pas cet endroit très rassurant. Rowen lui sourit doucement.

«Mais au moins, on sera tranquille. Je ne vois pas quoi que ce soit qui puisse être aussi terrifiant que Svetlana, en dehors du Capitaine. Tu verras, on s'en sortira.»

C'était déjà mieux. Ils traversèrent la surface mais au moment de s'approcher de l'entrée de Calciterre, une voix les interrompit.

«Rat de surface.»

Looping jura avant de lever la tête. Haut, bien haut, Svetlana était posée en hauteur. Elle était si haute placée qu'il devait relever la tête bien en arrière et avait quand même du mal à la voir.

«Toi me dégoûter. Jouer les faux amis avec Benny pour nous nuire à tous. Monstre. Tu détruire les rêves et espoirs de tous rats ici bas! Être la dernière âme à qui nous manquer. Moi te raconter notre histoire tragique. Bien longtemps avant-»

Svetlana se stoppa dans sa phrase. Il y eut un court silence puis elle retira son casque et le lança si fort devant les pieds de Looping qu'il dut sauter en arrière pour éviter les projections.

«TANT PIS! TU VAS MOURIR, RIEN À RACONTER!»

Elle poussa un cri rageur et se jeta sur lui, engageant le combat.

Looping ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait une drôle de clé à molette dans les mains et d'autres se précipitaient sur lui, lui faisant mal. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre tout ce qu'il se passait et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Rowen se glissa devant lui, lui fit tenir la clé à molette à deux mains et posa les siennes par dessus.

«Fais comme moi!»

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Rowen le fit se tourner sur lui-même, encore et encore, si vite qu'il mit du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Rowen était en train de se servir de la clé à molette pour bloquer les autres clés à molette, réussissant à esquiver toutes les attaques. C'était impressionnant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il faisait ça mais lui ne pouvait que suivre, se faisant balancer dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que la clé à molette disparaisse.

«Maintenant! Cours!»

Ça, il le comprit et il s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers Calciterre, Rowen à côté et Svetlana à leur trousse. Ils faillirent se faire rattraper plusieurs fois mais il courait vite, très vite à présent, entraîné par ses anciennes fuites. Il crut voir Mégalo à un moment mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser, ni même de s'intéresser à la chaleur qui grimpait. C'était risqué mais il courut quand même sur le pont léger, jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté. Il se retourna et remarqua que Svetlana ralentissait de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement s'écrouler avant de pouvoir quitter le pont. Il commença à s'en aller avant que Rowen ne l'interpelle.

«Eh... Elle a chaud.

-Et alors?

-Il y a un distributeur d'eau.

-Quoi? Tu veux que je lui donne de l'eau? Elle a essayé de me tuer!»

Rowen ne bougea pas, à côté de Svetlana. Ça l'agaçait franchement.

«Et pourquoi tu le fais pas toi?

-Tes gants sont plus épais, le verre va me brûler avec cette chaleur...

-Et pas elle?

-Elle porte une armure. Looping, s'il te plaît.»

Il grogna fortement et se précipita d'un pas rageur sur le distributeur avant d'apporter un verre d'eau à Svetlana, le posant juste à côté d'elle. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante. C'était bizarre.

«Ça ne veut rien dire entre nous.»

Il voulut partir mais son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha. C'était Benny. Il voulait absolument que lui et Svetlana se rencontrent et deviennent amis. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout mais Benny semblait tellement impatient à la possibilité de réconcilier ses deux amis, il ne se sentit pas de lui briser le cœur. Il finit par accepter.

«Merci.

-J'ai accepté de tuer personne, pas de risquer de me faire tuer par pure gentillesse.

-Merci quand même. Ça me touche beaucoup.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu y tenais tant.

-Je veux juste sauver le plus de personnes possibles... mais moi je ne peux pas. Toi si.»

Looping ne répondit pas à cela et ils continuèrent leur route, jusqu'à se retrouver devant un immense laboratoire. Ce n'était pas leur prochaine direction immédiate, Looping devant d'abord retrouver Benny pour faire la paix avec Svetlana mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme allait l'y attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte d'y être.


	4. Ton visage est sur tous les écrans chéri!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looping et Rowen croisent enfin la route du scientifique Razmo et du robot Rapiton. Mais ce dernier, contrairement à tout le monde, semble remarquer Rowen et ça, il ne le cache pas, ce qui est apparemment terrifiant.

Looping et Svetlana se fixaient sans rien dire. Rowen avait dit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il attende dehors et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette trahison. Il voulait vraiment s'enfuir mais il avait comme l'impression que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

«Quoi toi vouloir boire?

-Euh... Du thé?

-Moi avoir ça quelque part.»

Il avait l'impression que Svetlana n'appréciait pas du tout sa présence. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui faisait dire ça. Peut-être que c'étaient les pas si lourds qu'ils craquelaient le sol, les poings serrés dès qu'elles ne tenaient rien ou le ton de sa voix qui était encore plus énervée. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs qu'il allait forcément casser. Il dut se retenir de sursauter quand la tasse fut posée brusquement devant lui.

«Tu peux boire, pas être trop chaud.»

C'était brûlant. Il ne sentait plus sa langue mais il ne tenait pas à causer le moindre problème dans cette situation, ce n'était pas ce que Benny voudrait. Benny aussi il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'ailleurs. Peut-être même qu'il ne lui parlerait plus non plus, juste par fierté.

«Pourquoi toi n'avoir blessé personne? Toi vouloir remonter à la surface, non?

-Je dois tuer quelqu'un pour sortir?

-Non mais rats de surface comme toi faire des dégâts normalement. Pourquoi pas toi?»

Looping repensa au couteau dans la poche de Rowen qui l'attendait à la première erreur. Il but une gorgée de son thé brûlant et pas assez infusé.

«On m'a donné de bons arguments pour ne pas faire de mal aux autres.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est compliqué.

-Moi pas te faire confiance. Pourrais mentir.

-C'est vrai que je pourrais.»

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça.

Svetlana ne répondit pas pendant un long moment avant de soupirer.

«Benny te faire confiance. Être trop gentil, il aurait dû te capturer.

-Oui, je le sais tout ça. Pour que vous puissiez tous sortir.»

Svetlana le fixait si méchamment, il pouvait sentir la lame de la mort dans son dos. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Il fallait qu'il change de conversation.

«Euh... et donc Benny veut qu'on soit amis? Tu... tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose?

-Comme quoi?»

Il pensa à des bracelets d'amitié mais c'était idiot et surtout il ne savait pas en faire. Il haussa les épaules.

«Bonne question. Par exemple, vous faites quoi avec Benny?

-On cuisine. Moi pas être bonne cuisinière, lui m'apprendre. Rater une leçon à cause de toi.

-Désolé. Je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose?

-Tu savoir cuisiner?

-Bien sûr!»

Il n'eut pas de réponse pendant un moment puis Svetlana se leva hyper rapidement, l'attrapa par le col de son pull rayé et le souleva du sol.

C'était la fin. Elle n'avait pas apprécié sa proposition et elle allait le tuer pour qu'il serve d'exemple. Personne n'allait le pleurer, même pas Rowen, étant le premier à l'avoir menacé à son arrivée. Il allait être oublié de tous et son âme servirait à la libération de tous les rongeurs et autres dans les sous-terrains. C'était le seul point positif à tout ça.

Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand elle le reposa devant le plan de travail.

«Vas-y. Apprends-moi. Quoi cuisiner?

-Eh bien, des pâte, ça me semble simple. On ne peut pas faire trop de dégâts comme ça.»

Il regretta ses mots si peu de temps après, fuyant la maison en flammes avec Svetlana. Le bon point à tout cela était qu'elle ne voulait plus le tuer et qu'elle l'appréciait presque bien – ça devait être une bonne chose pour qu'elle le fasse remarquer. Quand ils repartirent en direction de Calciterre, il eut énormément de mal à expliquer à Rowen _comment_ ils avaient réussi à faire brûler la maison. Le petit rat était d'abord vraiment inquiet mais l'histoire finit par le faire rire. C'était cool, vraiment, parce que tout ça voulait clairement dire qu'au moins ils étaient tous les deux tranquille étant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun ennemi devant eux. Ils étaient complètement libres, personne ne leur voudrait le moindre mal à présent.

Ils retournèrent rapidement devant l'immense laboratoire. L'endroit avait quelque chose de sinistre, ils pouvaient tous les deux le sentir, mais en même temps, après Svetlana il n'y avait rien qui les inquiétait alors ils entrèrent.

Il faisait très sombre et ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils devaient aller. Rowen tenta de chercher un interrupteur en tâtonnant sur les murs et Looping s'avança lentement en avant quand un écran s'alluma. Ça lui fit mal aux yeux alors il dut se les frotter un instant mais ce ne fut pas mieux du tout quand il releva la tête, fixant son propre dos. Il se retourna vivement, cherchant la caméra sans réussir à la voir. Il avança encore un peu dans la pièce et celle-ci s'alluma à son tour. Rowen le rejoignit rapidement, caché derrière lui. C'était vraiment bizarre, ils se demandaient si quelqu'un allait apparaître pour les attaquer. À ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit électrique.

Le rat qui en sortit n'avait rien de bien menaçant. C'était un rat, petit, vraiment tout petit à un point que sa veste de chimiste traînait sur le sol tant elle était grande en comparaison, avec des cheveux tellement en bataille que ses lunettes de protection semblaient sur le point de lâcher prise et des papiers pleins les mains. Il ne les remarqua pas tout de suite, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et réfléchissant à voix haute comme s'il était tout seul. Il aurait peut-être continué longtemps comme ça si Looping n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec toutes les autres caméras qu'ils avaient vues depuis leur sortie des ruines. Ça avait tellement été quelque chose qui l'avait énervé qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier, vexé.

«C'étaient _tes_ caméras partout!»

Le tout petit rat poussa un cri de surprise et de peur, sursautant si haut que ça en fut presque comique. Looping n'eut pas le temps de de continuer à s'énerver que le petit rat poussa un autre cri et en fit tomber ses papiers.

«Oh! C'est toi! Tu es le rat de surface qui est sorti des ruines! Tu-! Tu ne dev-devais pas arriver aussi tôt! Tu es bien plus ra-rapide que p-prévu!

-Donc tu me suivais bien avec tes caméras!

-B-bien sûr, les caméras sont très importantes p-pour être au cou-courant quand un rat de su-surface arrive! M-mais quand je t'ai vu! T-tu étais tellement incroyable et super doué e-et si gentil avec tout le m-monde et- et-! Je suis ravi de te r-rencontrer, je suis Razmo, le sc-scientifique royal!

-Euh... Moi c'est Looping.

-Je-je tiens à te dire, je suis- je suis de ton côté!

-Oh tant mieux, j'ai pas trop envie de me battre contre qui que ce soit.

-Mais...»

Looping soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il n'avait pas de chance. Il se tourna vers Rowen pour tenter de savoir pourquoi le petit rat lui avait menti mais celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris que lui et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il avait une sacrée malchance pour ne même pas pouvoir réussir à passer quelques heures sans qu'on essaie de le tuer. Le petit rat scientifique sembla hésiter à parler mais finit par avouer.

«A-avant que tu arrives, le roi, le Capitaine, m'a de-demandé de fabriquer un robot tu-tueur de rats de sur-surface pour Calciterre à c-cause des armures des soldats. Et-et je l'ai fait! B-bien sûr, c'est mon de-devoir. P-puis, pour que tout le m-monde soit heureux, j'en ai au-aussi fait un robot s-star que t-tout le monde a-aime! A-alors quand t'es arrivé, j'ai v-voulu l'a-arrê-ter m-mais j'ai pas réussi... et maintenant... c'est un robot assoiffé de s-sang de s-surface?»

Looping ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer un bon moment avant de marmonner.

«Il a de la chance d'être mignon...

-Ouais.»

Il se tourna vers Rowen, surpris, mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement. Il décida qu'il le ferait parler plus tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour l'instant il avait d'autres priorités en tête.

«Et ce robot, il est où?

-O-oh, je l'ai envoyé l-loin d'ici, j-je doute qu'il p-puisse nous trouver i-ici!»

Un bruit sourd sembla ponctuer sa phrase, comme quelqu'un qui frappait violemment contre un mur avec un corps métallique.

«Oh... Euh... T-tu as entendu?

-Me dis pas que-»

Looping n'eut pas à finir sa phrase. Le mur à sa gauche fut défoncé entre eux et le scientifique et il en sortit un robot. Il se serait attendu à une sorte de robot aussi grand et énorme que Svetlana mais c'était surtout une grande boite de conserve avec pleins de rouge et de rose.

« **Oh oui!!! On parle de moi je crois! Je me présente à vous deux, je suis Rapiton, grande star des Sous-terrains!** »

 _Vous deux?_ Looping soupira presque de soulagement parce que quelqu'un semblait enfin reconnaître la présence de Rowen. Il voulut voir à quel point son camarade d'infortune mais Rowen semblait vraiment, _vraiment_ terrifié. C'était sûrement ça d'être reconnu par quelqu'un qui voulait te tuer, ça l'avait bien surpris lui.

« **Oh oh oh, mais ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous êtes filmés, ça ne vous va pas très bien!**

Attends, comment ça filmés?»

Il regarda partout mais ne remarqua aucune caméra supplémentaire, ce qui était très perturbant. Enfin, pas autant que Rowen qui tentait de se cacher derrière lui comme si sa salopette verte et jaune n'était pas la chose la plus voyante dans ce laboratoire tout blanc et bleu.

« **Eh oui mes beautés, vous êtes filmés car vous passez à la télé pour notre jeu du jour!**

-Un jeu...? Comment ça un jeu?

-Je veux partir. S'il te plaît.

- **Cet épisode va être** _ **in-cro-ya-ble,**_ **vous pouvez me croire! Ce grand spécimen de rat qui vous intéresse tous tant va devoir répondre à un quiz!**

-Quoi, encore moi seulement?

-Tais-toi et partons!»

Il se demanda si Rowen n'agissait pas ainsi parce qu'il était intimidé de passer à la télévision. C'était une possibilité. Il se sentit un peu responsable et soupira.

«Bon, moi seulement, très bien. Vas-y, présente-moi ton quiz.

- **Ah ah ah, mais pas d'impatience mon joli, tu ne connais pas les règles! Réponds correctement aux questions … ou meurs!!** »

 _Oh._ il était dans la merde, jusqu'au cou. Il déglutit alors que sa vision devient noire et blanche, comme pendant un combat. Les ongles de Rowen s'enfonçaient dans sa peau malgré le pull épais qu'il portait. Une musique de show commença. Il remarqua qu'il pouvait voir Razmo derrière Rapiton et se demanda quelles étaient ses options. Rowen lui conseilla de pleurer. Ça ne semblait pas être une très bonne option alors il tenta d'épargner le robot. En vain.

« **Première question! Quelle est ta récompense quand tu réponds justement?** »

Looping aurait aimé que ce soit la clémence, ou peut-être une voiture pour fuir à toute vitesse loin d'ici avec Rowen qui avait les larmes aux yeux, sauf qu'il remarqua que Razmo lui mimait la lettre D avec ses mains – et c'était une performance impressionnante à regarder, il devait l'avouer – et comprit qu'il devait répondre que la bonne réponse était «plus de questions». Quelle chance...

«Oh... Réponse D?

- **Exactement! Voici ta récompense rien que pour toi mon mignon! Comment qu'il s'appelle notre roi bien-aimé (mais moins aimé que moi)?** »

Looping était un peu surpris d'entendre le robot parler entre parenthèses, se demandant comment c'était seulement possible, mais il se reconcentra bien vite sur le quiz parce qu'il venait de voir qu'il avait une limite de temps pour répondre. Il connaissait le nom, tant mieux pour lui, mais ça avait un côté rassurant au fait que Razmo le confirme.

«C'est le Capitaine? Réponse C?

- **Correct, sans aucune surprise! Mais parlons de moi maintenant, je suis quand même la star, ne l'oublie pas! De quoi sont faits les robots?**

-Euh, réponse B, métal et magie. Magie? Comment ça magie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de magique dans un robot?

- **Renseigne-toi, je suis pas prof! Mais j'peux voir que ce n'est pas assez dur pour toi, augmentons la difficulté, histoire que ce soit plus drôle!** »

Pas assez dur, c'était vite dit mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment marquer son désaccord.

Looping n'avait jamais été doué en mathématiques. Son truc à lui, c'étaient les lettres, la littérature, surtout la poésie. Il était un rongeur élégant, qui aimait impressionner ses pairs en rimant – même si ça ne fonctionnait jamais – et citer les plus grands noms de la littérature. Il eut donc beaucoup de mal à comprendre la question du robot qui parlait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, lui demandant de résoudre un calcul qu'il ne comprenait juste pas du tout. Et malheureusement pour lui, Rowen tremblait toujours trop pour prêter la moindre attention au quzz. Ça commençait à lui faire mal aux côtes. Il se tourna vers Razmo qui mimait à nouveau la lettre D.

«D! La réponse D, 3h53,5 minutes!

- **Tu réponds bien vite.** »

Il avait effectivement répondu avant la fin de la question. Il eut un rire nerveux mais le robot se contenta de passer à la question suivante.

« **Vu que t'es doué en mathématiques, combien de mouches vois-tu dans ce pot?**

-Quoi?»

Il regarda le pot devant lui, dépité. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement le deviner, les mouches volaient à toute vitesse dans tous les sens dans le tout petit pot.

«54.»

Il baissa les yeux vers Rowen qui essuyait les siens avant de regarder Razmo qui semblait confirmer sa réponse. C'était terrifiant et impressionnant.

«Euh ouais... 54, évidemment.

- **Quel talent! Continuons ainsi alors!** »

Et Looping eut à répondre à une autre question qui lui aurait vraiment valut la mort sans l'aide de Razmo tandis que Rowen finissait de se remettre de sa peur. Le robot semblait un peu agacé par sa facilité à répondre. Enfin, sûrement... il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire face à la tronche rectangulaire du robot qui n'avait pas de visage.

« **Bien, bien, question suivante. Embrasserais-tu un fantôme?** »

Rowen ne put retenir un petit rire, minuscule, juste assez long pour que ça intrigue sérieusement Looping. Un fantôme? Ça existait un fantôme dans les sous-terrains? Il n'en avait pas vu un seul, comment est-ce qu'il était supposé le savoir? Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup de fantômes? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Rowen ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à qui que ce soit? Par peur des fantômes?

«Désolé Looping, y'a pas de lapin fantôme ici.

-Je suis pas- attends, tu savais qu'il y avait des fantômes?

-Tu devrais répondre à sa question au lieu d'être triste pour les lapins fantômes.»

Looping regarda les propositions. Il avait l'impression que ça ne changerait pas grand chose étant donné les quatre «Carrément que oui!» qui lui étaient proposés. Il appuya sur l'un au hasard.

« **Rien d'étonnant, t'as la même tête d'amoureux des fantômes que le doc Raz.**

-Eh! F-ferme-là, t'es qu'un c-crétin!»

Le tout petit rat scientifique était très rouge, il se demandait ce que ça voulait dire. Et il se demandait si le robot venait vraiment de l'insulter juste comme ça ou si c'était seulement une impression.

« **Bon, une petite question cadeau parce que tu m'as fait plaisir!** »

Il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il n'allait pas vexer le robot et continua de répondre, aidé à présent par Razmo et Rowen, jusqu'à ce que le robot l'interroge sur une série qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, sûrement originaire uniquement des sous-terrains. Razmo poussa un cri de joie et répondit à l'instant où Rapiton venait de finir sa question, sans lui laisser aucune pause. Il s'arrêta en comprenant que tout le monde le fixait et le jugeait et se mit à rougir timidement.

« **Alors alors, mon cher petit Raz. T'es carrément en train d'aider ce grand rat idiot, n'est-ce pas? Ne me mens pas. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais poser une question dont tu as** _ **forcément**_ **la réponse. Sur qui le doc Raz a un gros béguin?** »

Razmo poussa un gémissement de panique et se cacha derrière ses mains, plus rouge que ses cheveux. Looping regarda les choix de réponses en fronçant les sourcils parce que c'était... très... dérangeant. Encore, il pouvait comprendre les réponses «Rapiton le merveilleux, superbe, génial robot» ou «Le Capitaine» ou «Sais pas» parce qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le scientifique royal alors pourquoi pas mais «Le rat de surface»? Le petit scientifique avait le béguin pour lui? Enfin, il aurait peut-être pu se dire qu'il avait le béguin pour Rowen mais il l'ignorait comme tous les autres donc il en doutait. C'était... tellement perturbant. Il se contenta de répondre qu'il ne savait pas et le robot en conclut que c'était une réponse logique vu qu'il venait de le rencontrer et jeta une pique au scientifique en le décrivant de bizarre et de «trop nul». Il avait un peu de peine pour lui.

« **Bon bon bon. C'est pas drôle si doc Raz te donne toutes les réponses, j'préfère encore en finir là. Mais croyez-moi mes mignons, on se retrouvera et il y aura du drama, de l'action, de l'amour! Préparez-vous bien tous les deux!** »

Et il s'envola, littéralement, cassant le plafond. Looping pensa vaguement que le robot aurait pu servir à faire sortir tout le monde par le trou dont il était tombé plusieurs heures plus tôt mais il n'y pensa plus très vite. Rowen finit par lâcher Looping complètement. Le grand rat regarda le petit rongeur scientifique qui était tout timide et gêné mais qui essayait de sourire comme si toute la situation était parfaitement normale.

«Eheh... C'était... C'était plutôt amusant non?

-... Ouais, on peut dire ça, c'est vrai. J'espère juste que ça ne recommencera pas, j'y tiens pas spécialement.

-Pas de soucis, je t'aiderai! J-juste, donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, commença on pourra s'appeler au moindre souci!

-C'est une bonne idée.»

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, celui que Toriel lui avait donné et Razmo poussa un cri d'horreur.

«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Il est préhistorique ton téléphone, laisse-moi m'en occuper, tu mérites mieux que ça!»

Razmo lui arracha son téléphone des mains et monta à l'étage pour le faire réparer. Looping décida d'en profiter pour interroger Rowen, souriant avec amusement.

«Alors comme ça tu trouves notre pote scientifique mignon?

-Et toi alors? T'es le premier à l'avoir dit. Je croyais que t'étais un rat à lapins.

-Quoi, parce que j'ai trouvé _un_ lapin mignon? Pas du tout, faudrait que tu me lâches avec ça.»

Rowen haussa les épaules, souriant aussi.

«Comme tu veux.

-Depuis quand y'a des fantômes dans les sous-terrains?

-Ah. Tout de suite les bonnes questions ennuyantes. Bien sûr qu'il y en a et tu en as déjà vus.»

Looping fronça les sourcils, perdu et un peu inquiet.

«Attends, vraiment? Bien sûr! Et tu as parlé à des fantômes aussi.

-Quoi? Comment ça, quand?»

Rowen fit jouer ses sourcils. C'était un peu maladroit mais l'intention y était, il ne le dirait pas à Looping, sous aucun prétexte. Il allait devoir s'en rappeler lui-même, c'était pas spécialement rassurant pour sa mémoire. Razmo choisit ce moment-là pour revenir, lui donnant son téléphone en lui promettant moultes options qui seraient apparemment très intéressantes et utiles. Il hocha la tête en le remerciant, se disant que de toute façon ça ne lui servirait pas étant donné qu'il n'appelait déjà personne ici bas. Razmo ajouta même qu'il l'avait inscrit au réseau social des sous-terrains. Ça non plus, ça ne lui serait pas utile mais le petit rat avait l'air heureux d'être utile, il ne se voyait pas rejeter son aide.

Après cela, les deux rongeurs prirent l'autre sortie du laboratoire, laissant le scientifique seul. Looping ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce qui le dérangeait le plus. La chaleur était déjà plutôt difficile à supporter, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais tous les tapis roulant super rapides qui lui faisaient perdre son équilibre n'aidaient pas non plus et les notifications fréquentes des posts de Razmo sur sa page de ce réseau social aussi. Il les regardait à chaque fois, pour faire plaisir à Rowen qui était curieux «sans aucune raison particulière» et ça ne disait rien de bien particulier. Parfois, ça parlait de lui mais seulement lui et il se sentait un peu mal de les ouvrir devant le petit rat qui semblait sincèrement intéressé par le scientifique. Au moins, il était là pour que Rowen ne se sente pas trop ignoré et seul, c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux coincés devant d'étranges piliers qui soufflaient fortement. Looping n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avancer, en fait, il n'avait pas envie du tout, inquiet par la lave, mais Rowen voulut lui prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il se positionna sur une flèche gravée au sol et fut envoyé brusquement sur le premier pilier dans la direction de la flèche, atterrissant dessus sans trop de soucis. Le petit rat tendit même les bras vers lui pour l'encourager à le suivre. Looping finit par le faire juste pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être trop lâche et au final, traverser les piliers comme ça était presque amusant, quoique toujours un peu effrayant. Ils trouvèrent même une poêle à frire et Looping soupira de soulagement en abandonnant ses chaussons de danse. Il commençait à avoir un peu mal aux pieds à force de porter des chaussons qui n'étaient pas à sa taille. À la fin des ventilations, Looping reçut un appel mais ça raccrocha immédiatement avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. C'était perturbant mais il s'en ficha bien vite, voulant juste continuer à avancer.

Un peu plus loin, il tomba sur des lasers bleus et oranges qui l'empêchaient de traverser de l'autre côté du fin couloir. Il grimaça, se demandant ce qu'il valait mieux faire quand il fut de nouveau appelé. Il décrocha plus rapidement cette fois.

« _A-alors! Les lasers oranges! Euh- Non! Attends! S-salut, c'est Raz! Excuse-moi, j'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler l-les gens. J-je vois où tu es, j-je vais t'aider! Tu es face à des lasers oranges et bleus, c'est sûrement Rapiton qui les a mis en place, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux les passer! Q-quand un laser b-bleu te passe dessus, tu dois t'arrêter et tu seras pas blessé! M-mais les lasers oranges fonctionnent dans l'autre s-sens! Quand ils s'approchent, tu d-dois continuer à avancer et ils t-te blesseront p-pas! J-je... Je te laisse!»_

Looping n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Il se tourna vers Rowen et lui répéta tout puis ils traversèrent. C'était pas mal stressant pour lui mais il s'en sortit pas trop mal, sans se blesser. Le petit rat lui montra un gros bouton et quand il appuya dessus, les lasers s'éteignirent. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus et continua à avancer.

Toujours plus loin, ils se retrouvèrent coincés devant une porte et décidèrent de résoudre des puzzles sur les côtés pour voir si ça ouvrait la porte. Enfin... encore une fois, c'était Rowen qui faisait le plus gros du travail mais cette fois ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, il voyait bien que le rongeur voulait être utile un peu. Quand ils eurent réussi, Razmo les appela à nouveau pour leur dire quoi faire puis resta silencieux un moment quand Looping lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de son aide avant de raccrocher, gêné. Ils continuèrent à avancer encore, Looping se sentant un peu mal d'avoir répondu aussi froidement à Razmo. Ce n'était même pas volontaire mais c'était vrai qu'il trouvait ça plutôt agaçant que le rat qui les gardait à l’œil avec sa caméra ne suivait même pas leurs actions correctement. Au moins, ils n'avaient plus vu Rapiton depuis un moment, ça voulait peut-être dire que Razmo s'en était occupé. Il l'espérait vraiment parce que si même Rowen en avait peur, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout pour lui et sa propre survie. Jusqu'ici, le petit rongeur n'avait que très peu réagi au danger, ça donnait un sentiment bien plus effrayant à tout ça.

Rowen se tendit immédiatement au moment où ils arrivèrent dans une salle sombre.

«Tu as peur du noir?

-Non, quelque chose est bizarre. On est entourés de lave, il devrait pas faire aussi sombre.»

Il avait raison et ça l'inquiéta à son tour. Razmo les appela, surpris lui aussi par cette obscurité mais se voulant rassurant en leur disant qu'il allait tout rallumer. Looping se dit qu'il aurait encore mieux fait de tout laisser éteint quand la pièce s'alluma sur une fausse cuisine de show télévisé, Rapiton les y attendant, presque allongé sur une table.

« _Oh non. D-désolé._

- **Salut, rats de surface. Vous voilà enfin! Vous m'avez fait attendre et pire que ça, vous avez fait attendre mes spectateurs!**

-Me dis pas qu'on va cuisiner...

- **Bienvenue dans l'émission** _ **Cuisine avec le robot meurtrier**_ **!**

-Sérieusement...

- **Oui, sérieusement mes chéris! J'espère que vous savez cuisiner!**

-Ouais je sais.

-Pas moi...

- **Tant pis pour le petit rongeur à rayures alors! Approche-toi mon grand!** »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut à côté du robot qu'il remarqua que Rowen n'avait pas bougé, figé sur place. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, il avait un peu peur qu'il sorte son couteau sous le stress.

« **Bien bien! Toi et moi, nous allons cuisiner un gâteau! Va chercher les ingrédients: œufs, farine, lait! Allez, hop hop hop!** »

Looping leva les yeux au ciel mais y alla quand même. Il le sentait venir gros comme une maison que ça allait être à lui de tout faire parce que le robot aurait décidé de ne pas se salir ses mains robotiques. Il attrapa les ingrédients aussi bien que possible et les ramena vers l'îlot contre lequel le robot était accoudé avant d'essuyer la farine sur son pull.

« **Parfait! Il nous manque qu'un seul ingrédient!**

-Et c'est quoi cet ingrédient? De la levure, du sucre?»

Le robot sortit une tronçonneuse électrique de derrière son dos et l'alluma.

« **Ton âme.** »

Looping en fut terrifié et s'écarta en arrière alors que le robot s'avançait sur lui, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Le robot s'arrêta et attendit deux secondes avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à décrocher son téléphone. C'était surprenant de sa part mais il le fit quand même, hésitant et sur ses gardes.

« _Je t'arrête t-tout de suite Rapiton! T-tu ne peux pas prendre son â-âme pour le gât-gâteau!_

- **Pourquoi pas?**

- _Euh... Et ton p-public végétalien? Il p-pourrait pas imiter la r-recette!_ »

Looping se dit que c'était vraiment un argument débile pour des tas de raisons mais Rapiton éclata d'un rire mécanique et balança sa tronçonneuse en arrière. Elle se planta dans le sol et continua de fonctionner encore quelques instants avant de cracher et s'éteindre.

« **C'est vrai! Nous allons devoir prendre un substitut! Quelle chance pour toi, rongeur! Je te laisse aller chercher l'ingrédient, il est là-bas. Mais notre émission, c'est du fast-cooking, t'as une minute ou bien on suivra la recette originale!** »

Looping regarda l'ingrédient qui était pointé par le robot et s'y précipita mais au moment où il allait le prendre, le petit îlot sur lequel il était posé s'allongea brusquement, encore et encore. Il regarda la tour, complètement démoralisé quand il entendit Razmo l'interpeller, se rappelant qu'il était toujours en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« _E-eh! Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais p-prévu le coup! Regarde t-ton téléphone, j'ai a-ajouté quelques b-boutons! T-tu vois celui où y'a marqué «jet-pack»? Clique dessus!_ »

Looping jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone et... effectivement il y avait bel et bien ce bouton et en effet, ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. Il cliqua dessus et s'envola jusque en haut, esquivant les attaques à la farine et aux œufs de Rapiton. Celui-ci sembla un peu agacé mais pas surpris par sa victoire et le laissa repartir. L'atterrissage fut un peu compliqué mais il ne se fit pas mal donc ce n'était pas un problème. Rowen le rejoignit surpris alors que Razmo se montra d'abord rassuré puis sûr du fait que tout allait bien et félicita Looping pour sa victoire mais le rat avait l'impression qu'il ne la méritait pas vraiment, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait juste pas normalement. Il ne comptait pas s'en plaindre, il préférait profiter, largement. Il raccrocha et reprit sa route, Rowen derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils marchaient non loin du cœur de Calciterre, fumant et brûlant, Razmo les appela pour les rassurer, enfin seulement Looping une fois encore, en leur disant qu'ils pourraient bientôt rentrer chez lui.

Un peu plus loin, ils tombèrent sur Mégalo. Looping aurait voulu l'ignorer, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir téléporté Rowen avec eux, mais le petit rat n'avait plus de rancœur contre lui. Il était vraiment trop gentil, Mégalo avait de la chance pour cette fois.

«Salut mon pote. Tu veux un hot-dog?

-Je sais pas, j'en veux?

-T'as l'air tendu, tu devrais en prendre un.»

Looping roula des yeux mais le fit et suite à la remarque de Rowen, il se dit qu'il pourrait carrément en prendre plus sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Mégalo se contenta de secouer la tête.

«Désolé mon pote, tes poches sont pleines. Je peux le mettre sur ta tête, mais c'est pas très hygiénique alors je te le fais pas payer.

-Tu peux le mettre sur quoi?»

Mégalo se leva et posa une saucisse sur sa tête. Ça fit rire Rowen, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il continua de demander des saucisses et Mégalo se contenta d'accepter, en mettant toujours plus sur sa tête, provoquant encore plus le rire chez le petit rat.

«Ah désolé mon pote, 30 c'est ma limite. Tu comprends hein? Je veux pas d'ennuis.

-Pas de soucis mon pote.»

Il s'éloigna et immédiatement, plusieurs saucisses tombèrent par terre, ce qui était encore plus drôle selon Rowen. Quand toutes les saucisses furent tombées, ils reprirent leur route, riant aux éclats. Un peu plus loin, ils tombèrent sur un tablier de cuisine. C'était toujours mieux que le tutu même si le jaune moutarde n'allait pas trop avec son pull bleu et violet, d'autant plus qu'il était tâché. Il abandonna son ancien vêtement d'armure sans aucun remord, amusé par Rowen qui alla jusqu'à dire au revoir au tutu.

Les puzzles suivants furent passés sans trop de difficulté, même si Razmo fit presque rater son coup à Looping sur le premier puzzle et ils ne s'inquiétaient presque plus pour la suite. Looping ne craignait plus du tout Rapiton, se disant que si le reste était aussi simple il n'y aurait aucun risque mais il eut beau l'expliquer à Rowen, celui-ci restait sur ses gardes, un peu détendu par Razmo qui continuait de poster des trucs tout aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Enfin, son inquiétude fut validée quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans une pièce sombre, sachant tous les deux très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation.

La pièce s'alluma mais pas de beaucoup alors ils avaient un peu de mal à savoir où ils étaient. Ils pouvaient entendre un générique d'un reportage télévisé.

« **Oooooooh oui!! Bonsoir à tous, mes beautés (pas aussi belles et beaux que moi)! Ici Rapiton votre journaliste préféré en direct sur RPT News! Il semblerait à notre grande surprise à tous que quelque chose d'incroyable se passe à l'est de Calciterre, incroyable hein? Je sais que vous voulez tous le savoir! Heureusement, nous avons deux reporters sur place, saluez mes mignons!** »

Looping salua dans le vide, voulant juste en finir au plus vite, mais Rowen se cacha dans son dos encore une fois, à nouveau stressé.

« **Allons reporters, montrez-nous ce qui est surprenant ici!** »

Looping soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et avança lentement, retenu faiblement par le petit rat. Il s'avança jusqu'à un verre d'eau, pas vraiment convaincu par cette découverte.

« **Oh! C'est ça la chose incroyable ici? Un verre d'eau?**

-Euh... Il semblerait. J'y vois pas grand chose vous savez? Disons que oui?

- **INCROYABLE!** »

Rowen serra fort son bras, c'était douloureux.

« **Regardez, rongeurs, un verre d'eau! OH! Mais? Comment est-ce possible? Ce verre d'eau... n'est** _ **pas**_ **un verre d'eau! C'est une bombe!** »

La salle fut complètement lumineuse à ce moment-là et Looping remarqua qu'en effet, le verre était une bombe! Il remarqua ensuite d'autres objets autour de lui qui semblaient prêts à exploser.

« **Et ce n'est pas tout! Ce livre est une bombe, cette souris en peluche est une bombe, tout est une bombe! Même mes mots!** »

Une explosion se fit entendre et ça le stressa complètement. Tous les objets-bombes se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens juste après

« **Oh mon chou, tu as seulement deux minutes pour désactiver toutes ces bombes sinon, la grosse bombe là-bas explosera et tu vas... mourir!!** »

Tout ça le faisait complètement paniquer, surtout qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. À ce moment-là, il reçut un appel.

« _E-eh! N-ne t'en fais pas! Je savais que R-Rapiton voudrait faire ça et j'ai pré-prévu une parade! T-tu vois le bouton déminage sur ton téléphone? Sers-t-en pour éteindre toutes les bombes! Je sais que tu peux le faire!_ »

Ce fut vraiment difficile. Tous les objets allaient vraiment vite mais à quelques secondes de la fin du timer, il réussit à tout déminer. Il était épuisé à force d'avoir couru partout mais au moins c'était bon, il avait réussi.

« **Bravo à toi mon mignon. Étant donné que tu as déminé toutes les bombes, la grosse n'explosera pas dans deux minutes. À la place, elle explosera dans 2 secondes!** »

Et le robot se mit à rire méchamment et de façon robotique mais rien ne se passa, ce qui les surprit tous les trois.

« _Eheheh!_

- **Oh, doc Raz, toi encore!**

- _Eh oui! P-pendant que tu- pendant que tu parlais, j'ai- j'ai-_

- **Tu as désactivé la bombe! Mince!**

- _Euh oui, exactement! Tu es eu R-Rapiton!_

- **Ah tu as réussi cette fois, mais un jour j'aurai cette âme!** »

Et le robot partit, encore une fois. Looping soupira de soulagement, remercia Razmo et repartit à nouveau. Il s'arrêta cependant très tôt et se tourna vers Rowen alors qu'ils grimpaient dans un ascenseur, le deuxième depuis leur arrivée à Calciterre.

«Eh. C'est quoi ton soucis avec Rapiton? Pourquoi lui il te fait peur? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il te parle, qu'il fait attention à toi? Je ne te savais pas timide.

-C'est... C'est plus compliqué. C'est que c'est un fantôme.»

Looping fronça les sourcils, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, répéta ce que venait de dire le petit rat lentement puis retira ses lunettes de soleil pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

«Excuse-moi?

-Un fantôme... Je ne remets pas en question le talent de Razmo mais ce robot ne fonctionne que parce qu'il y a un fantôme qui le contrôle...

-Tu crois que Razmo le sait?

-J'en sais rien...

-Et les fantômes te font peur? Pas les soldats en armure, pas les fleurs qui rient à t'en arracher les tympans, pas les chutes vertigineuses... les fantômes?

-Tu ne comprends pas, les fantômes des sous-terrains ne fonctionnent pas pareil que les autres rongeurs. Ils sont extrêmement résistants jusqu'à avoir un corps et peuvent complètement détruire tout ce qui les entoure, piéger leurs ennemis dans une attaque grise aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitent et ils ne se respectent qu'entre eux.

-Ouais mais Svetlana courrait hyper vite et avait une armure, Toriel balançait du feu, Mégalo se téléporte.

-Tu vois, tu comprends pas!

-Si! Je comprends. Tu as juste peur des fantômes, c'est normal. On a tous des peurs irrationnelles, je te comprends.

-Toi aussi tu as peur?

-Bien sûr! Regarde-moi, j'ai peur de tous les rongeurs qu'il y a, je suis en train de développer du vertige, j'ai même presque peur que tu aies trop peur et que tu t'enfuies dès que tu en auras la possibilité et que ça t'amène, et m'amène à moi, des problèmes.»

Rowen ne répondit pas, enroulant ses bras autour de son propre corps, mais il hocha finalement la tête.

«Ouais. Je comprends.»

Puis l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils reprirent la route, un peu plus calmes. Ils continuèrent encore un moment avant d'avoir à nouveau à résoudre des puzzles, rien de bien compliqué. Après qu'ils eurent réussi, Razmo appela, demandant à Looping s'il aurait envie de regarder sa série préférée, _Castor Bricoleur_ , avec lui quand tout serait fini. Le rat n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir envie de savoir ce que pouvait être cette série mais il accepta quand même parce que Rowen semblait intéressé, ne sachant pas ce que c'était mais étant vraiment curieux après avoir entendu tout le concept être expliqué dans ses moindres détails. Ils continuèrent encore un moment et après quelques combats, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir violet avec un seul poster de Rapiton collé au mur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qui allait arriver, ayant trop l'habitude d'être prévenus par une obscurité soudaine quand ils arrivaient dans la même pièce que Rapiton.

«C'est une drôle de pièce, pourquoi y'a un balcon et des escaliers?

-Bonne question.»

Looping avança un peu plus puis fut stoppé par la voix du robot.

« **Oh, ce rat...! Serait-ce...? Mon véritable amour?**

-Pardon?»

Une musique de comédie musicale commença. Rapiton descendit des escaliers et roula vers lui sur son unique roue, habillée d'une robe de princesse toute rouge comme une cerise. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura.

« **Psst, le grand charismatique. Joue le jeu ou meurs.** »

C'était un argument convaincant et il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Looping pour tenter de jouer le jeu et chanter.

«Euh... Oh oui c'est moi, tu l'as compris. Je suis bien là, mon doux chéri.»

C'était très dérangeant pour lui de faire ça et aussi très stressant parce qu'il savait qu'il était filmé, le robot semblait très énervé et Rowen le regardait avec admiration. Il put répondre de mieux en mieux au robot jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide qu'il en avait marre de ses rimes et se mettent à chanter puis à le jeter dans un trou quand il eut finit sa chanson.

Looping en avait pas mal marre de tomber encore et encore mais il n'y pensa pas bien longtemps en voyant ce qui l'attendait. C'était le même puzzle que celui de Benny à Couveneige avec les dalles de couleur. Rapiton commença à lui expliquer les règles mais s'arrêta très vite, sachant qu'il avait déjà eu cette énigme plusieurs heures auparavant et lui donna seulement trente secondes pour le résoudre. Il commença à paniquer mais Rowen marcha sur la première dalle et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils allèrent vraiment vite, lui glissant sur certaines dalles et Rowen sur aucune et ils réussirent le puzzle in extremis. Looping poussa un cri de joie mais Rapiton se mit seulement à rire.

« **Ahah, tu crois avoir réussi? Mon mignon, te souviens-tu de ce que font les dalles vertes? Elles veulent dire que tu dois affronter quelqu'un! Et ça, c'est moi!** »

Looping s'inquiéta franchement parce que cette fois, c'était un vrai combat que Rapiton enclencha et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le battre. Son téléphone sonna et ça dut embêter le robot car il lui demanda de répondre.

« _E-eh c'est Razmo! J'ai un dernier truc pour combattre Rapiton! Regarde ton téléphone y'a un bouton projectile! Tire-lui dessus en appuyant dessus!_ »

Et Looping ne réfléchit même pas avant de le faire, bien trop inquiet. Les projectiles semblèrent seulement rebondir sur le robot mais celui-ci porta la main sur le haut de son corps cubique comme en signe de défaite.

« **Oh non. Tu m'as battu, je suis eu. Pauvre de moi et sois maudit, doc Raz. Je dois donc fuir ce combat inégal. Ah la la.** »

Le robot roula hors du combat et loin d'eux. Looping poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber par terre pour se remettre de tout ça, jusqu'à entendre Razmo l'interpeller.

« _Eh, bravo à toi, t-tu as trop géré! Tu as déjoué son piège et tu l'as battu!_ »

Il leva les yeux vers Rowen qui tremblait mais souriait presque.

«C'est grâce à toi aussi mon pote. Toi et ton super téléphone.

- _Oh, c'est r-rien! Tu sais, avant que t'arrives, c'était pas tou-toujours facile pour moi, j'étais vr-vraiment triste. M-mais! Depuis que je t'ai r-rencontré, je suis t-tellement plus heureux! M-merci beaucoup Looping d'avoir accepté d'être mon ami, ça- ça compte beaucoup pour moi._ »

Et il raccrocha. Il leva les yeux vers Rowen. Le rongeur souriait vraiment à présent.

«T'es gentil.

-Bah, je peux bien être gentil avec quelqu'un qui en a besoin. On devrait y aller en tout cas, avant que le robot ne revienne.»

Il se releva et tous les deux grimpèrent les escaliers qui étaient devant eux pour retomber sur Lee, encore une fois. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement devant ce visage familier.

«Oh toi. Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te voir!

-Oh! Toi! Salut! Désolé, je n'ai plus de glaces.»

À cet instant, Looping avait l'impression que personne ne l'avait jamais plus trahi de toute sa vie que le lapin rose. Son cœur en était carrément brisé.

«Je vois...

-Désolé encore, ce sont les gardes qui sont venus plus tôt, main dans la main. Ils avaient chauds et ils étaient gay, apparemment les glaces était leur unique solution pour avoir moins chaud et être plus gays. J'ai préféré leur donner tout ce que j'avais, ils sont musclés tu vois?»

Il ne voyait pas mais ça ne changeait rien à sa trahison, Lee aurait pu raconter n'importe quoi que ça n'aurait rien changé de toute façon.

«Oh. Ok. Très bien. Eh bien je te laisse alors, je dois continuer.

-Bonne soirée!

-Ouais, toi aussi.»

Rowen et lui continuèrent de grimper les escaliers et firent directement face à Mégalo. À ce niveau-là, Looping n'en avait plus rien à faire et alla le voir directement.

«Salut.

-Oh salut mon pote, t'as la tronche de quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de glaces.»

Dans une autre vie, Looping n'aurait pas supporté sa façon de parler comme s'il était médium et l'aurait planté avec un couteau. Mais il était dans cette vie-là et se contenta d'être un peu plus triste.

«Tu veux quoi?

-Tu viens manger avec moi? Ils ont des super plats avec des noix dans le resto de Rapiton.

-Ouais, ça me va.

-Cool, t'es trop sympa de m'inviter.»

Looping se demandait très sérieusement si Mégalo n'avait pas des problèmes d'argent. Il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de s'en occuper et le suivit dans la ruelle sombre.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés à table, il remarqua une fois de plus que Rowen ne les avait pas suivis. Il allait devoir demander à Mégalo d'arrêter de le téléporter.

«Eh mon pote, fallait qu'on parle toi et moi, seul à seul. Les murs ont des oreilles tu sais?»

Est-ce qu'il parlait de Rowen? Ou peut-être de Tiny. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parlé de la petite fleur et c'était tant mieux mais suspect.

«Je crois que tu commences à te douter que ton voyage est bientôt terminé. Tu arriveras bientôt en face du roi. T'as hâte hein? J'suis sûr que oui. Je sais ce que ça fait... mais parfois, le peu qu'on a est bien mieux que tout ce qu'on peut avoir d'autre. T'sais, ici t'as de quoi manger, de quoi boire, t'as pleins de potes super cools, des endroits ou dormir. J'sais pas ce que t'as là haut, sûrement beaucoup, mais t'es sûr que ça vaut la peine que t'ailles au bout de tout ça et que t'abandonnes tout ce que t'as réussi à avoir ici?»

Looping se sentait vraiment pas trop bien. Il n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de répondre à cette question. Mégalo devait s'en douter, ou s'en ficher, parce qu'il émit un petit rire.

«Eh, c'est toi qui sait le mieux ce qui est bon pour toi, n'est-ce pas?»

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un moment puis Mégalo reprit.

«Eh... j'ai une blague pour toi. C'est l'histoire d'un écureuil et d'une hase qui se lient d'amitié en se racontant des blagues hilarantes puis un jour la hase demande à l'écureuil s'il serait capable de protéger un rongeur qui passerait par la porte qui les sépare, peu importe ce qu'il fait et l'écureuil veut refuser car son travail c'est d'arracher des âmes mais il accepte parce qu'il se sentirait seul sans cette hase qu'il ne connaît même pas. À la fin, le rongeur qui a passé la porte commet l'irréparable et condamne tout le monde à une tristesse infinie.»

Looping se sentait vraiment mal.

«Ce... ce n'est pas très drôle.

-Ah bon? Je trouvais que si.»

Mégalo le regarda droit dans les yeux et Looping fut traversé d'un frisson d'horreur.

«Tu vois où je veux en venir? Si ça n'avait pas été pour cette lapine, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.»

Looping se dit que c'était tant mieux que Rowen ne soit pas là finalement. Il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié entendre ça. Mégalo ricana.

«Je blague mon pote. Et puis, regarde-toi, en un morceau, rien ne t'a fait le moindre mal jusqu'ici, je me trompe?»

Il repensa à Toriel, Benny, Svetlana, Rapiton. Il repensa à Rowen et son couteau prêt à être planté s'il faisait un seul pas de travers.

«Eh, c'est quoi cette tête, on dirait que je me suis trompé, mais ça se saurait si c'était le cas, hein? Bah c'est pas grave.»

Mégalo commença à partir puis fit s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

«Eh, fais attention à toi pour la suite, ok? Quelqu'un ici tient beaucoup à toi.»

Et il partit enfin. Looping attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour et de retrouver Rowen à l'extérieur. Le rat lui en voulait moins de la première fois mais semblait quand même un peu trahi. Looping lui promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le laissait seul.

En rentrant dans l'hôtel RPT à nouveau, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment fatigué, ce qui était loin d'être étonnant après toute cette marche. Le prix d'une chambre était vraiment cher mais il paya quand même, il voulait juste trouver le confort d'un lit un instant, que ce soit quelques minutes comme quelques heures.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction en réponse au confort du lit. Rowen s'assit à côté de lui.

«Il a dit quoi Mégalo?

-Qu'il m'aurait tué s'il en avait eu le droit.

-Oh.

-Et que quelqu'un tenait à moi.

-Ooh, c'est adorable.

-T'es un crétin. Dors un peu là, je te vois pas te reposer depuis le début.

-Eh, je me fatigue moins vite que toi.

-J'y crois pas une seconde.»

Il l'attrapa et le fit tomber sur le lit.

«Si je te vois te lever avant moi, je me relève plus jamais.

-Pff, tu tiendras pas ta promesse.

-Tu veux parier?

-Non, pas de pari, jamais.»

Il se demandait pourquoi ça mais il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui demander. Rowen semblait avoir envie de demander quelque chose mais finit par changer d'avis et se tourna vers lui.

«Ferme tes yeux là, tu me stresses à me regarder.

-Je me demandais comment les fleurs dans tes cheveux n'étaient pas mortes après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

-Tu ne le sauras jamais, c'est l'un de mes secrets.

-Tu as beaucoup de secrets que tu me caches?

-Au moins trois.

-Wow. Et tu peux être sincère sur un truc?

-C'est pas de moi que Mégalo parlait mais je tiens à toi. Si tu meurs, je serai triste. Tu peux le répéter à qui tu veux, personne te croira jamais.»

Ça le fit rire.

«Ok, ce sera notre secret alors.

-Eh Looping.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi t'as sauté si tu veux remonter à ce point? C'était dangereux.»

Looping n'avait pas plus envie que ça de répondre et il regarda même ailleurs un instant.

«Je me sentais seul. Tout le monde fait des trucs pour réussir et moi j'ai déjà tout, c'est pas drôle.

-Alors t'as sauté pour réussir un truc? J'espère que t'as pas raté ce truc. Moi, je rate tous mes plans, c'est vexant à la longue.»

Vexant ne semblait pas approprié étant donné la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il regarda Rowen à nouveau.

«Eh, t'as pas tout raté. Tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici. Et tu m'as presque amené jusqu'à la fin des sous-terrains, c'est presque une réussite. Et tu m'as convaincu de ne tuer personne, c'est une réussite aussi.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu racontes des bêtises.»

Looping voulut rétorquer mais il était trop fatigué et il finit juste par s'endormir.


	5. Œil pour œil, jambe pour jambe, c'est un fantôme mais t'en as un dans ta poche aussi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looping combat Rapiton mais c'est si peu de choses en comparaison à ce qu'il va vivre.

Quand Looping se réveilla, Rowen était toujours allongé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il grimaça, se disant qu'il était franchement probable que le petit rat n'ait pas fermé l’œil une seule seconde mais comme il n'avait pas bougé, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de remarque. Rowen remarqua qu'il le regardait et se tourna vers lui.

«Hey. T'as dormi un petit moment.

-Et toi?

-Tu ne sauras jamais.»

Rowen tendit la main et appuya sur sa joue, probablement juste pour l'embêter.

«Eh, j'ai oublié de te le dire parce qu'on a eu beaucoup de choses qui se sont enchaînées mais j'ai remarqué que t'étais super doué avec les rimes. C'est trop cool.»

Il se mit à sourire, vraiment content que quelqu'un ait apprécié son travail et fier aussi, mais essaya de rester cool et de ne pas trop le montrer.

«Ouais, j'avais remarqué que t'étais impressionné plus tôt quand Rapiton m'a fait chanter. C'est pas bien étonnant, qui n'admire pas un talent comme le mien après tout?»

Ça fit rire Rowen de l'entendre parler ainsi. C'était un peu le but alors il fut encore un peu plus fier et aussi amusé. Il préférait encore ça que quand le petit rat était complètement paniqué à cause d'un certain robot cubique. Repenser à Rapiton le fit grimacer. Ils avaient perdu pas mal de temps à se reposer, qui pouvait seulement deviner ce que le robot avait pu imaginer comme plan pour les attaquer. Il valait mieux partir le plus vite possible. Ils quittèrent la chambre mais avant de quitter l'hôtel également, Rowen lui montra un restaurant. Il n'avait pas trop envie de s'y arrêter, se disant qu'avec le prix des chambres, il était franchement plus que certain que ce qui y était à vendre était tout aussi cher, mais il se laissa tenter, se disant qu'il y aurait au moins peut-être quelque chose à manger.

Il fut très surpris de voir une chauve-souris derrière le comptoir. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas vu du tout avant.

«Euh... bonjour.»

La chauve-souris se redressa immédiatement avec un sourire si faux qu'il se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait en fait pris en otage.

«Bonjour à toi, cher visiteur, et bienvenue à l'incroyable, l'unique magasin RPT! S'il te plaît achète quelque chose, histoire que je puisse avoir le droit à un jour de congé.

-Oh... D'accord? Enfin, ce ne sont pas de très bonnes conditions de travail-

-Mes _conditions de travail_? Écoute, je sais pas d'où tu viens mais ça ici, c'est bien différent. Allez, achète quelque chose avant que le patron ne nous voit et pense que je fais mal mon travail.»

Looping regarda le nom sur son badge. _Jacky_. Il le plaignait un peu, c'était vraiment horrible comme travail, il pouvait le comprendre même s'il n'avait jamais eu à s'en inquiéter lui. Il regarda tout ce qui se vendait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui l'intéressait mais il se disait que pour le peu qu'il savait du robot, il était probable qu'il apprécie de le voir manger la nourriture bizarre qu'il préparait. Il acheta des steaks. C'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir de la viande dans les poches mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu, ça ne changeait plus grand chose. Il essaya de parler un peu plus avec Jacky mais la chauve-souris semblait vraiment agacé, disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui parler et qu'il perdait déjà beaucoup de temps à parler avec Lee. Looping fut un peu surpris qu'ils se connaissent mais les sous-terrains étaient petits, ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant. Il décida de le laisser tranquille. Quand il sortit du magasin, il entendit des rats et des lapins se plaindre que l'ascenseur pour la capitale était cassé et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils restent sans se plaindre. Il connaissait bien ça, c'était un peu gênant d'ailleurs.

Looping voulut quitter l'hôtel par le nord pour continuer son voyage mais il se rappela qu'il avait remarqué un papier à l'entrée sud et il était intrigué. Le petit papier leur demanda d'aller dans la ruelle sombre. Rowen ne semblait pas convaincu par cette idée du tout et essaya de faire comprendre à Looping qu'il n'y tenait pas du tout, fixant la ruelle avec inquiétude.

«Quoi, tu as peur? C'est l'obscurité qui t'inquiète?

-Non, c'est vraiment le message bizarre qui nous demande d'aller dans la ruelle. On pourrait se faire attaquer.

-Eh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je peux te protéger si c'est ce qui t'embête.

-C'est pas ce que- Je peux me défendre tout seul en plus.»

Ça fit sourire Looping un eu moqueusement parce que Rowen n'arrivait pas une seule seconde à se montrer rassuré. Il lui tendit la main.

«Tu veux que je te tienne la main le temps qu'on y aille.

-Non, je te dis que ça va!»

Et Rowen tapa sa main pour la faire s'éloigner, embêté. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée de lui proposer ça.

«Si tu veux y aller, on y va, me traite pas comme un enfant.

-Euh, excuse-moi...»

Il s'en voulait mais de toute façon Rowen ne l'écoutait pas alors il se contenta d'aller dans la ruelle sombre. À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien de dangereux, juste deux rongeurs qui ricanaient encore et encore. Il leur acheta un chapeau de cow-boy et un pistolet. Il les avait pris seulement parce que le chapeau lui allait franchement bien et parce que le pistolet était vide, donc ça ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Rowen. En fait, le petit rat semblait rassuré par la non-dangerosité des rongeurs et regardait le chapeau avec des yeux brillants. Il lui avait proposé de le prendre mais le petit rat avait refusé, d'accord avec lui sur le fait que ça lui allait bien. C'était vraiment mieux dans ce cas.

Ils reprirent la route et prirent la sortie nord de l'hôtel. Looping n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Il faisait trop froid d'un coup et tout était vraiment sombre, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

«On est où là?

-Le CORE.»

Il se tourna vers Rowen qui tapait du pied avec stress.

«Le quoi?

-C'est un endroit qui a été créé...»

Rowen n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

«Je crois pas que je suis supposé savoir qui a créé ça, je préfère ne pas en parler. Mais c'est bientôt la fin, nous sommes presque à New Home.»

Looping se demandait quel était le secret derrière la création du CORE mais il ne tenait pas à plus déranger Rowen que cela, ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Ils avancèrent un peu mais pas bien loin avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

«E-euh, ici Razmo! T-tu es enfin arrivé dans le CORE, t-tu es presque chez toi!

-Ouais, je m'en doutais. Tu as des caméras ici aussi?

-O-oui donc je pourrais t'aider et te guider, le CORE est un peu compliqué pour se guider, n-ne t'en fais pas! T-toi et moi, on fait une fine équipe!»

C'était vrai, il n'allait pas le nier. Looping commença à avancer mais s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant des formes entrer dans le corps, sombres et menaçantes.

«E-euh, je sais pas qui c'était, p-personne d-devrait être là mais on-on s-s'en sortira quand m-même! Pr-prends juste l'ascenseur devant toi et tout ira bien!»

Razmo raccrocha et Looping se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr du fonctionnement de cette affaire. Quelque chose clochait. Il avança quand même mais une fois devant l'ascenseur, celui-ci resta fermé, comme entêté. Razmo rappela, surpris par cette nouvelle mais sembla se dire que ce n'était pas si grave vu qu'il pouvait le guider. C'était vrai, grâce aux caméras, mais il avait du mal à le croire cette fois.

En suivant le premier conseil du petit scientifique, il manqua de tomber dans un gouffre, seulement rattrapé par Rowen qui utilisait toute sa force pour l'empêcher de chuter. Razmo sembla paniquer aussi mais essaya tout de même de continuer à le guider, autant que possible mais ça ne se passa encore une fois pas comme prévu, une chauve-souris l'attaqua. Il eut énormément de mal à lui échapper et à ne pas être blessé mais ne se sentait pas rassuré d'avoir survécu parce que Razmo et Rowen semblaient tous les deux paniqués.

Un peu plus loin, Razmo lui indiqua qu'il allait tomber sur des lasers et lui donna leur ordre d'arrivée. Il essaya de lui faire confiance mais ne put s'en sortir que parce que Rowen les avait vus arriver et le prévint en un cri. Razmo avait une toute petite voix, se sentant vraiment mal pour son erreur et bafouillant énormément, essayant de son mieux de le rassurer.

Les erreurs continuèrent de s'enchaîner. Razmo faisait vraiment de son mieux pour le guider mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, Looping était attaqué par des chauve-souris et des lièvres. C'était vraiment effrayant, c'était comme si quelqu'un manipulait les informations du scientifique pour qu'il se trompe forcément. Arrivés à des lasers, Razmo eut du mal à les éteindre et décida d'essayer de couper le courant complètement dans le secteur, ce qui fonctionna, jusqu'à ce que Looping soit arrivé au milieu du pont et que tout ne s'allume à nouveau, le coinçant dans lasers bleus. Il lui sembla voir Rowen bouger sous la surprise mais il s'était forcément trompé parce que le petit rat ne fut pas blessé. Le scientifique dut forcer plusieurs coupures de courant à la suite pour qu'il puisse enfin s'échapper.

Très vite après, Razmo paniqua et coupa l'appel. Looping essaya de le rappeler, en vain, et commença à se dire qu'il était complètement abandonné à lui-même, seul pour toujours, ce qui n'était absolument pas rassurant, et il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ peur là. Rowen lui prit la main.

«Je suis déjà venu ici il y a longtemps. Ça a beaucoup changé mais je peux peut-être te guider? Comme avant?

-Ouais ça me va, faisons ça.»

Ce fut difficile pour Rowen aussi mais un petit peu mieux parce qu'il réussissait à garder son calme autant qu'il pouvait et ils n'eurent à battre aucun monstre jusqu'à un dernier pont, immense, seule tâche de couleur dans un endroit extrêmement sombre. Les chauve-souris et les lièvres étaient vraiment forts, et leurs attaques très bien équilibrées mais Rowen le guidait, lui expliquait comment faire pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer.

Ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais avant à la fin du pont. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes au point où il voyait flou. Il ne comprenait juste pas comment Rowen pouvait réussir à être aussi calme, même si toujours inquiet. Il dût s'asseoir par terre un moment et le petit rat posa une de ses mains sur son genou.

«Eh.... ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon. C'est fini. On a enfin traversé le CORE.

-Tu es tellement calme.

-Je savais qu'on y arriverait. Le piège de Benny sur le pont, Svetlana, Muffet, ils étaient terribles mais on les a eu sans se battre, je croyais en toi pour la suite. Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé Looping. Tu vois, la porte vers la capitale est juste là, tu as réussi.»

Il regarda l'immense porte. C'était vrai, il avait réussi. Il avait atteint son but. Une porte, la capitale, puis le roi à éviter et il serait libre, il retournerait à la surface... ça ne lui semblait pas aussi bien qu'au début, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, il se remit debout, sourit à Rowen autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tenu bon jusqu'ici, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Le petit rat sembla rassuré et ils passèrent la porte.

L'ambiance fut étrangement très silencieuse. C'était encore plus perturbant que Rapiton leur faisait face et n'agitait aucun strass, aucune caméra. Enfin, il n'en voyait pas. Le cube robotique était tourné vers eux, mais un peu plus vers Rowen. Ça faisait des heures qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être le seul à être observé et jugé, ça le perturbait encore que le petit rat ait de l'attention, même si c'était une bonne chose.

« **Enfin vous êtes là mes chéris! Vous m'avez fait, attendre pour notre combat final! Ce combat où tu vaincras enfin le robot défectueux et mauvais! … ou pas. Vous avez fait confiance au docteur Raz comme s'il était un héros, c'est hilarant! Est-ce qu'il y en a au moins un de vous deux qui a compris? Le doc Raz s'est moqué de vous! Toute votre aventure dans Calciterre, les pièges, mes attaques? Ahahah, tout ça c'était qu'une vaste blague, une mise en scène que vous a servi notre cher doc! Il a adoré toutes vos aventures et a décidé de faire partie de votre vie! De vous devenir essentiel! Il a tout mis en place pour vous** _ **sauver**_ **afin que vous l'aimiez! Tout ça pour que là,** _ **maintenant**_ **, il vienne me désactiver aussi et te sauver une dernière fois et vous convaincre de rester ici!** »

Looping se sentait vraiment mal, et trahi. Il avait vraiment fait confiance à Razmo et apprendre qu'ils s'étaient faits bernés, c'était douloureux. Le robot se remit à rire, moqueur et mauvais, ce qui était encore moins sympathique.

« **Mais ça n'arrivera pas. La porte qui nous sépare de lui va rester fermer jusqu'à la fin de ce combat. Et puis même s'il réussissait à ouvrir, on sait tous les trois que même s'il voulait que vous l'aimiez. Enfin, toi surtout là, le grand, ce que je comprends, un autre fan de fantôme.**

-Quoi?

- **Quoi t'étais pas au courant chéri? Eh bien, désolé je suppose? Mais en vrai, je m'en fiche, je vais prendre ton âme!** »

Looping se tourna vers Rowen, perdu. Le petit rat tremblait, les yeux écarquillés, et refusait même de le regarder. Au moment où il voulut l'interroger, Rowen s'excusa et disparut, juste comme ça, le laissant complètement seul.

« **Eh bien voilà! Seul à seul, enfin un combat équitable!** »

Et le combat commença. Le sol sur lequel ils étaient s'éleva à toute vitesse, Rapiton salua ses fans et les prévint que le spectacle qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir allait les renverser.

Looping était complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, il était absolument seul et Rapiton était invincible.

« **Chéri, voilà les deux choix qui s'offrent à toi: soit le Capitaine prend ton âme et tous les rongeurs de la surface en mourront, soit** _ **je**_ **la prends et je deviendrais une super star. Je pense que le choix est tout fait, non?** »

Sauf que Looping n'avait absolument aucune envie de mourir. Il s'accrocha à son téléphone et tira sur le robot avec mais celui-ci se contenta de rire, moqueur, lui faisant comprendre à quel point c'était inutile. Il allait mourir ici et seul et personne ne s'en soucierait. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha sans réfléchir.

« _E-eh! Je- je peux p-pas entendre ou v-voir ce qu'il s-se passe m-mais! Je sais que R-Rapiton a un dernier point faible! Si tu arrivais à l-le faire se retourner, tu p-pourrais appuyer sur l'interrupteur d-dans son dos et euh... euh... C'est un prototype encore, ne juge pas, hein? M-mais il sera plus f-faible et tu pourras l'attaquer! J-je crois en toi!_ »

Looping n'avait aucune envie d'attaquer Rapiton, ça ne plairait pas du tout à Rowen.

Mais Rowen n'était pas là et Rapiton l'attaquait de plus en plus fort...

Il inspira profondément et dit au robot qu'il y avait un miroir derrière lui pour s'admirer, ce qui fonctionna immédiatement. Il ne décida pas de s'arrêter pour être surpris et se précipita sur lui, appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

« **O-oh! Je vois que tu as très envie de rencontrer ma forme finale, chéri! Eh bien, eh bien, comme tu veux!** »

Ce fut comme si la boîte robotique était secouée par des spasmes. Une grande lumière émana de lui, aveuglant Looping et juste avant qu'il ne puisse voir à nouveau, il entendit le robot avoir une voix très... très... séductrice sûrement, ça le dérangeait pas mal en tout cas.

La nouvelle forme de Rapiton était perturbante. Il avait l'air d'un rat mais restait toujours un robot, ayant d'énormes épaulettes qui montaient haut, son torse semblait fait d'enceintes, il avait d'immenses jambes très longues terminées de bottines de cuir et... et Looping n'observa pas plus attentivement. Si c'était _ça_ la star des sous-terrains, il comprenait pourquoi Lee l'adorait autant et lui faisait des déclarations d'amour enflammées. Il avait lu les mots d'amour sur les crèmes gentilly. Il se demandait ce que Rowen en aurait pensé. Il était presque sûr que le petit rat, aussi terrifié par le robot fut-il – et il comprenait pourquoi maintenant – , aurait été épaté par son apparence. Cette idée l'embêtait franchement pas mal.

Il remarqua que l'audimat était affiché et fut sacrément surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui les regardait. Il y avait plus de 4000 rongeurs devant leur télévision pour le voir mourir. C'était tout de même sacrément impressionnant. Rapiton semblait réellement ravi d'avoir autant de public et il eut une petite idée de quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Rapiton, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il tenait à faire, mais peut-être que s'il donnait un spectacle suffisamment intéressant, plus de personnes viendraient et le robot laisserait tomber cette histoire. Il regarda toutes ses options et ricana.

«Eh bien, si c'est mon âme que tu veux, tu devras me mettre hors-jeu. Et crois-moi mon p'tit gars, pour me faire tomber à trépas il faudra faire mieux que ça.

- **Quoi?** »

Looping fit une pose de star. Il remarqua immédiatement que l'audimat était plus élevé encore. Parfait. Les gens _adoraient_ qu'il fasse des rimes et qu'il pose comme le faisait le robot. Ils ne voulaient pas quelque chose de sérieux, ils voulaient que ce soit extravagant et exceptionnel et ça, c'était sa spécialité.

Le combat fut vraiment long, et c'était bien plus compliqué d'esquiver les attaques en prenant une pause glamour que normalement mais il s'amusait énormément. Il aurait aimé que Rowen soit là pour s'amuser aussi, c'était la seule ombre au tableau, mais s'il était filmé, peut-être que le petit rat regardait, là où il était.

Il fut quand même sacrément inquiet quand Rapiton perdit ses bras, puis ses jambes mais finalement, le robot fut ravi de voir le nombre de personnes qui le suivaient, se fichant de son état. Il prit un appel et Looping fut presque sûr de reconnaître la voix de Lee qui était tout timide et bafouillait en disant être triste de savoir que Rapiton allait partir à la surface avant de raccrocher. Le robot resta silencieux un moment, un tout petit, minuscule moment.

« **Eh. Je peux pas quitter mes fans comme ça, surtout s'ils sont aussi passionnés, tu comprends? Tu peux partir, je suis épuisé de toute façon. Continue ta route, j'ai plus envie de me battre.** »

Puis Rapiton ne dit plus rien du tout. La porte derrière Looping s'ouvrit enfin. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir senti la plate-forme descendre. Razmo s'avança lentement, perdu.

«E-est-ce que tout va bien? V-vous êtes pas- Rapiton!»

Le petit scientifique se précipita sur le robot et le surveilla autant que possible.

«Ouf... C'est bon, tout va bien, il est juste en veille. E-enfin, c'est juste un robot! C'est p-pas comme si-

-Je sais que c'est un fantôme à l'intérieur.»

Razmo rougit, gêné, mais l'ignora.

«O-on devrait y aller. Tu es bientôt chez toi.»

Looping hocha la tête et traversa la porte au nord, suivi par Razmo. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être suivi par quelqu'un dont il entendait les pas mais surtout ça le fit se rendre compte à quel point Rowen avait été silencieux. Le couloir semblait presque trop long.

«Euh... C'est bientôt la fin.»

Razmo était stressé, il se répétait.

«Euh... je dois te dire qu-quelque chose.»

Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

«Tu... Tu vas pas pouvoir quitter les sous-terrains.»

Looping s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vivement.

«Pardon?

-Euh! Je-! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Ton âme... elle est pas assez forte pour passer la barrière. P-pour passer la barrière, il faut une âme humaine et... et une âme de monstre. tu... tu pourras pas sortir sans tuer le Capitaine et lui prendre son âme. Je suis désolé. Quelqu'un aurait dû te le dire.»

Looping le fixa sans rien dire pendant tellement de temps que le petit rat regardait partout ailleurs en bégayant.

«En effet. Quelqu'un aurait dû. Je... Je dois aller faire quelque chose.»

Il abandonna Razmo là, au milieu du couloir, sans dire un mot de plus. Il savait parfaitement où est-ce qu'il devait aller. La personne sur sa barque l'inquiétait un peu mais c'était plus rapide comme ça.

Les chutes d'eau étaient toujours autant humides, rien de bien surprenant, mais il s'en fichait un peu, il avait autre chose en tête, même si l'eau lui montait jusqu'aux genoux et que les déchets l'entouraient. Il soupira de soulagement en arrivant à destination.

«Il ne faut pas être très joyeux pour se rendre ici.»

Rowen sursauta, se tourna rapidement vers lui puis détourna le regard immédiatement mais Looping avait bien vu qu'il était affreusement triste. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur la bordure de la cascade, juste au bord du vide. Le petit rat semblait vouloir s'écarter autant que possible de lui.

«Je savais que tu serais là.»

Rowen ne répondait pas et Looping se demanda pourquoi il semblait être terrifié. Il tendit la main vers lui mais le petit rat se replia encore plus sur lui-même, pas à l'aise du tout. Il décida de s'écarter un peu mais le fixa toujours.

«Eh. J'ai combattu Rapiton. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, j'ai passé mon temps à rimer et à prendre la pause. Je sais que tu me trouves cool quand je rime, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu apprécier ça. Enfin, c'était filmé, donc tu pourras voir plus tard et être admiratif.»

Il pouvait voir que Rowen l'écoutait mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

«Razmo m'a dit un truc super intéressant. Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas passer la barrière avec seulement mon âme humaine?»

Rowen sembla encore plus inquiet et il se mit à marmonner très bas. Looping se rapprocha pour l'écouter.

«Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas que tu blesses quelqu'un et-»

Il avait vraiment l'air de pleurer.

«Et maintenant t'es coincé et t'es fâché.»

Looping ne comprit pas tout de suite puis se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

«Fâché? Non, je ne suis pas fâché, du tout.

-Mais j'ai menti.

-J'avais un peu remarqué. En même temps, j'aurais pu le comprendre plus tôt. Tu faisais vraiment aucun bruit et personne ne te prêtait attention. Le truc c'est que je pensais à moi. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

-Quoi, non!

-Si tu t'excuses pour avoir menti, je peux bien m'excuser pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant.»

Rowen sembla ne pas apprécier cette logique mais ne rétorqua pas. Au bout d'un moment, Rowen se laissa tomber contre lui, doucement. Looping le laissa faire.

«Pourquoi je peux te voir et te toucher?

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas scientifique.

-D'ailleurs, pas trop dégoûté qu'il nous ait trahi?

-C'est toi qu'il a trahi, moi je ne risque rien. Et non, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'étais juste pas sûr de savoir quoi.

-Mais tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Y'avait un robot qui me fixait comme s'il voulait me tuer, j'étais pas sûr de moi.»

Ça fit rire Looping.

«Au moins, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être à ma place. Ça fait des heures qu'on veut ma mort.

-Je me suis bien débrouillé pour que ça n'arrive pas, hein?

-Ouais... Tu as fait de ton mieux.»

Rowen semblait toujours triste, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça change. Il devrait peut-être demander à Mégalo de raconter une blague idiote, lui n'était pas doué pour ça. Finalement, le rat se redressa puis se mit debout. Il fit de même et regretta de s'être assis, son arrière-train trempé l'embêtant franchement. Ça amusa un peu Rowen mais ce ne fut pas assez pour lui arracher plus qu'un sourire qui ne resta pas.

«Avant qu'on continue et qu'on reprenne notre route, je dois te dire autre chose. Si tu quittes les sous-terrains, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne te suivrai pas.

-Pardon?

-Si tu sors par la barrière, ce sera seul, et si tu meurs, ce sera seul. Je suis désolé pour ça.

-Pas de problème. Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Ça aura été une superbe aventure, non?»

Il n'arrivait même pas à se croire lui-même. Il espérait que Rowen y croirait, il ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus triste.

Le reste de leur trajet jusqu'à revenir dans le CORE fut vraiment silencieux, et ça resta ainsi même jusqu'à ce qu'ils grimpent dans l'ascenseur. C'était pas mal gênant, le moment de l'ascenseur, surtout par sa longueur, mais Looping ne fut pas non plus à l'aise en entrant dans Nouvelle Maison. Tout était gris, c'était comme les villes à la surface, la seule différence c'était que c'était lui qui observait la ville qui était en contre-bas. Il n'avait pas pu prendre l'ascenseur, il était occupé apparemment. C'était si calme, trop calme, tellement calme qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre Rowen marcher derrière lui. Au bout d'un long couloir, il arriva devant une petite maison comme celle de Toriel, ce qui était très perturbant. Il hésitait vraiment à y entrer, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu. En plus, l'endroit avait vraiment l'air très... solitaire, presque abandonné.

«Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.»

Rowen lui sourit, doucement, et posa sa main sur son bras.

«Eh, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça, en plus tu connais, on a vu la même maison plus tôt.

-Ouais, c'est dérangeant.»

Mais il avança quand même. L'accès au sous-sol était fermé et il pensa à passer par-dessus mais il pourrait gagner un peu de temps en allant chercher les clés utiles à l'ouverture. En fouillant dans la maison, plusieurs rongeurs qui se tenaient dans les lieux lui parlaient, lui expliquant l'histoire terrible de leur peuple.

_Il y avait bien longtemps, un rat venu tout droit de la surface chuta au fond des sous-terrains, là où nous vivions cachés. La fille de notre roi le Capitaine, Kim, le trouva et le ramena auprès de notre roi. Le rat de la surface fut amené à la hase Toriel et celle-ci l'adopta mais les deux rongeurs restèrent très proches et devinrent amis. Cette nouvelle nous donna à tous, nous les rongeurs des sous-terrains, un espoir nouveau. L'espoir que peut-être nous pourrions être heureux._

_Mais un jour, le rat de la surface tomba gravement malade. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour le soigner, ne connaissant pas la nature de son mal et le soir même, il mourut. Notre princesse prit son âme et emmena son corps à la surface, nul ne sut pourquoi, peut-être pour que le corps puisse une dernière fois joindre son village natal._

_Les rats de surface furent effrayés par la créature qu'était devenue la princesse et l'attaquèrent. Elle aurait pu s'en prendre à eux aussi, elle en avait le pouvoir, mais elle ne le fit pas. C'était peut-être le choc ou la douleur qui l'en empêchèrent, nous ne le saurons jamais, car quand elle revint dans le palais, elle sombra immédiatement, ses poussières se répandant dans toute la salle du trône._

_Une fois encore, on nous avait tout arraché. Une fois encore, nous étions blessés et meurtris. Une fois encore, tous nos espoirs furent réduits à néant._

_Notre roi décida de faire la guerre aux rongeurs de la surface, nous promettant que chacun d'entre eux tombant ici bas serait condamné à mourir et que la surface nous reviendrait de droit un jour. Sa colère effraya Toriel qui emmena le corps de son enfant adoptif et l'enterra au plus profond des ruines mais la perte de son assistante la plus importante ne fit que conformer le roi dans sa décision._

_Enfin, bientôt nous serons libres. Bientôt, nos rêves se réaliseront. Bientôt, nos espoirs seront réalité. Le roi a déjà six âmes, plus qu'une et nous pourrons sentir le soleil sur notre peau. Plus qu'une et nous ne seront plus emprisonnés. Plus qu'une et nous aurons gagné._

Un dernier rongeur, une souris ridiculement petite dans une robe toute blanche, le regarda avec un beau sourire et des yeux pleins d'espoir.

«Tu devrais sourire toi aussi! Je veux dire, tu n'es pas heureux? _Tu vas être libre_.»

Looping avait envie de pleurer. Il abandonna la petite souris là et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs, suivi par Rowen. Il comprenait tellement la mélancolie, la colère des rongeurs ici-bas et même celle du rat qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début. Tout le monde _espérait_ tellement pouvoir être libre et lui il était sur le point de- il allait-

Il s'appuya contre un mur, tremblant comme une feuille. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration pendant un très long moment.

«Looping?

-Comment tu fais?»

Pendant un instant, il crut carrément que Rowen était parti.

«Je connais cette histoire, j'ai grandi parmi eux. Je connais leurs peurs, leur colère, leurs larmes comme si c'étaient les miennes. Leur discours, c'est mon discours, leur passé c'est mon passé, leur histoire, c'est mon histoire. Tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas tout ça mais c'est pas vrai. Je sais juste le cacher, c'est mon super pouvoir... ou une question d'habitude, selon ce que tu préfères entendre.»

Looping ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, c'était un peu inquiétant. Il se demanda si ça voulait dire que Rowen savait quand quelqu'un d'autre faisait semblant. Ça avait été le cas pour Razmo mais en même temps, il avait grandi ici donc il les connaissait tous ou presque au final.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin encore un petit peu jusqu'à arriver dans un immense couloir jaune et noir qui était aussi très large. Des cloches sonnèrent trois fois. Il faisait froid. Rowen se tendit encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était du respect. Il le fixa avec surprise.

«Tu es dans le couloir du jugement. C'est un endroit qui... qui demande beaucoup de calme. Peu importe qui tu es, ta voix sera portée fort et devra être affirmée. Tu devrais garder le silence. Parler sans autorisation n'est pas conseillé, loin de là.»

Il était encore plus inquiet et tendu mais ne dit rien. Il préférait encore donner raison au petit rat.

Chacun de ses pas, aussi légers fussent-ils, frappaient le sol en un bruit étonnement fort qui se répercutait partout. Il pensa à tenter de marcher plus vite pour quitter l'endroit mais Mégalo apparut devant lui avec son satané pouvoir de téléportation. L'écureuil était calme, trop calme, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir plus à l'aise.

«Te voilà enfin. Est-ce que tu sais où tu es? Quelque chose me dit que oui. Ton voyage arrive à sa fin, mais à présent, tu vas être jugé pour tes actions, pour tous les EXP que tu as gagnés. Tu sais ce que c'est? C'est un acronyme. Ça veut dire Points d'Exécution, c'est une sorte de mesure importante ici. À chaque fois que tu blesses quelqu'un, que tu _tues_ quelqu'un, ce nombre augmente et quand c'est le cas, tu peux gagner du LOVE. Oh, LOVE aussi c'est un acronyme. Ça veut dire, Level de Violence. À présent, je vais juger complètement chacune de ces mesures et déterminer à quel point tu as été bon ou mauvais.»

Il resta silencieux, faisant comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. suffisamment longtemps pour faire comprendre à Looping à quel point l'ambiance était tendue. Puis il sourit et émit un petit rire.

«Mais toi... tu n'as jamais gagné de EXP. Ça fait pas de toi la meilleure personne du monde et ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas blessé qui que ce soit même un peu mais ça veut dire que tu as fait de ton mieux pour être le plus gentil possible avec les autres. Tu as épargné autant de personnes que possible et quand tu as dû fuir, tu l'as fait avec le sourire. Eh, je serais presque fier de toi si je souriais pas tout le temps moi-même. Tu n'as jamais gagné de LOVE, mais t'as gagné de l'amour. Je sais pas si ça fait sens. Tu te sens aimé? Disons que oui, ça ira plus vite.»

Mégalo resta silencieux quelques secondes et son sourire se fit un peu plus triste.

«Eh... Bientôt tu vas rencontrer notre roi, le Capitaine. Ce qui se passera entre vous décidera le futur de notre monde. Soit tu le tueras et tu nous condamneras tous à rester piéger ici pour toujours ou tu mourras, notre roi prendra ton âme et tuera tous les rongeurs de la surface pour y laisser vivre son peuple. Et ça, ça dépendra en grosse partie de toi. J'imagine que ça doit être bien stressant. À ta place, j'aurais fait demi-tour depuis longtemps mais toi? Toi t'es sacrément obstiné, t'es venu jusqu'ici, je pense pas que tu ferais demi-tour maintenant, t'es bien plus courageux que moi.»

L'écureuil haussa les épaules.

«Eh, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire. Si tu me cherches, je serai chez Grillby.»

Et il disparut. Looping ne se sentait pas bien du tout après cette conversation. Il ne savait plus trop s'il avait envie d'avancer. C'était pas si compliqué de vivre dans les sous-terrains, il pourrait s'y faire à l'absence de soleil.

«Looping?»

Il sursauta en entendant la voix du petit rat.

«Tu vas faire quoi?

-Eh bien... Eh bien, ce qu'il faut? Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...»

Il essaya du mieux qu'il put d'avoir l'air sûr de lui espérant réellement que Rowen ne le comprendrait pas. Ils continuèrent leur route, Looping se sentant vraiment de moins en moins à l'aise à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Rapidement, il se retrouvera devant la porte de la salle du trône mais au moment de passer, il remarqua que Rowen était arrêté et fixait un deuxième couloir.

«Rowen? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on y aille?

-Non. Surtout pas.»

Le petit rat avait l'air tellement mal-à-l'aise alors il préféra l'écouter et n'alla pas dans ce couloir, même si ça pouvait lui faire gagner du temps avant de se battre contre le Capitaine. Il inspira fortement et passa la porte, lentement.

La salle du trône était remplie de fleurs jaunes. Un immense trône se tenait au centre et il y avait un grand lièvre qui chantait un vieil air de marin. Looping s'était vraiment demandé durant tout le temps de son voyage si le Capitaine serait habillé comme un roi ou un capitaine et il avait enfin sa répondre. C'était logique en même temps, il devait bien tirer son nom de quelque part.

«Excusez-moi?

-Oh? Y'a quelqu'un? Une seconde mon p'tit gars, je finis de m'occuper de ces fleurs et j'écouterai ce que tu as à me dire.»

Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, le lièvre se retourna, d'abord tout sourire.

«Ok, tu veux quoi? J'espère que c'est pas au sujet de Svetlana, elle fait son travail, point fi- oh.»

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans rien dire.

«C'est gênant. Mais honnêtement, je ne ferai pas semblant de ne pas savoir qui tu es, on m'a prévenu de ton arrivée.»

Le Capitaine fit apparaître un sabre magiquement.

«Tu devrais me suivre.»

Il n'y tenait pas spécialement, du tout même, mais il le fit quand même, et arriva jusqu'à la barrière. Le Capitaine se tenait bien devant, l'empêchant volontairement de passer, ça aurait été réellement frustrant s'il avait eu le temps d'y penser.

«Rat de surface. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, et ne le prends pas mal mais ça en sera un également que de te prendre ton âme.»

Et le combat commença. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour montrer au Capitaine qu'il voulait l'épargner, celui-ci mit fin à toute possibilité en brisant cette option à la première seconde.

Looping s'était préparé à ce que ce combat soit vraiment difficile mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça le rendait meilleur. Il essaya de parler au Capitaine, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas combattre, qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer, qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui mais le vieux lièvre ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Ce fut difficile de lui porter un premier coup mais il n'avait plus aucune autre solution quand il comprit que toutes les options qu'il avait apprises au début étaient en vain.

Il fut surpris de se rendre compte à quel point il était _facile_ de blesser quelqu'un. Chacune de ses attaques étaient de plus en plus efficaces sur le Capitaine et il fut complètement surpris de le voir tomber à genoux aussi vite. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser, c'était peut-être qu'il était plus fort qu'il le croyait, c'était peut-être le couteau qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux cadeau jamais déballé dans la maison du Capitaine qui avait donné les larmes aux yeux à Rowen. Il ne le saurait jamais et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le vieux lièvres semblait tout aussi surpris que lui d'être presque eu.

«Je... Je dois dire que je suis surpris... mais impressionné. Félicitation, rat de surface. Tu as mérité de quitter les sous-terrains. Tu peux prendre mon âme et passer la barrière.

-Non.»

Le Capitaine le regarda avec une telle surprise, c'était déroutant mais il tint bon.

«Je refuse. Je ne veux pas prendre votre âme. Vous avez peut-être refusé de m'écouter avant mais vous allez le faire à présent. Je ne veux pas tuer qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas ce que je devrais faire. Je préfère encore rester coincer ici.

-V-vraiment?

-Absolument. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à mourir, désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir mon âme tout de suite. Mais quand ma mort arrivera, ce ne sera pas un problème que vous la preniez mais d'ici-là, essayons de ne pas nous entre-tuer.»

Le vieux lièvre ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui sourit faiblement puis hocha la tête.

«Eh... d'accord, rat de surface, ça me va. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais même rester ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans les sous-terrains mais j'en ai beaucoup dans ma vieille maison ou je ne vais presque plus. Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais y vivre. Je ne te parle évidemment pas de former une famille, il est hors de question que je réessaie ce genre de chose, l'adoption, tout ça... mais au moins, tu aurais un toit, à manger, ce genre de choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Ça pourrait être... bien, non?»

Looping trouvait cette idée pas trop mal. Il n'en savait trop rien, pas certain du tout que ce soit une bonne idée, mais il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de ce vieux lièvre. Il hocha la tête, se disant qu'il pouvait peut-être au moins écouter cette idée un instant, il espérait juste que ça ne dérangerait pas trop Rowen-

Des pétales blancs apparurent tout autour du roi et l'attaquèrent si vite que Looping et Rowen n'eurent que le temps de le voir partir en poussière. Le petit rat poussa un cri d'horreur alors que l'âme fut également brisée à toute vitesse puis Tiny sortit de terre avec un grand sourire, fixant attentivement Looping.

«Hihihi, tu me fais beaucoup trop rire, tu le sais ça? T'es qu'un imbécile complet, tu n'as rien appris du tout. Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué! T'aurais dû le comprendre!»

Looping voulut dire quelque chose, se jeter sur la fleur pour lui faire payer ça mais celle-ci fut soudainement entourée des âmes de la surface en riant plus fort que jamais, son visage complètement déformé.

«Eh, je devrais carrément te dire merci! Tu sais combien de fois j'ai essayé de lui arracher ces satanées âmes à ce vieux con? Il jouait toujours au plus malin mais t'es arrivé et tu m'as carrément aidé et maintenant, il est mort. Et tu sais quoi? C'est de ta faute! J'ai gagné! Gagné!!»


	6. Abandonne, moi je l'ai bien fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looping n'a aucune chance contre un être un être presque aussi puissant qu'un dieu, mais pourtant...

_Il y a bien longtemps, tous les rongeurs vivaient et régnaient en harmonie sur le monde. Un jour_

_ILS ONT TOUS DISPARU SANS LAISSER AUCUNE TRACE_

Looping ne savait pas où il était. Tout était absolument obscur autour de lui, il ne voyait rien du tout et il n'entendait rien non plus, même quand il marchait, à un point où il doutait de sa propre progression et luttait contre l'envie de poser ses mains au sol juste pour être sûr qu'il y avait bien et bien un sol sous ses pieds. Il était complètement terrifié et quand il appela Rowen, il remarqua que le petit rat n'était pas là du tout et qu'il était définitivement seul. Il continua d'essayer d'avancer en se concentrant autant que possible pour essayer d'entendre un bruit, quoi que ce soit, quand il remarqua une petite étoile jaune qui brillait de toutes ses forces. Il en avait vu durant son trajet et ne s'y était pas tant que ça intéressé, en touchant quelques unes par moment et ignorant les remarques les plus extravagantes de Rowen sur son âme et d'autres choses. À cet instant, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus réconfortant. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la petite étoile et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, se rendant alors compte à quel point il tremblait. Il remarqua enfin ce qui faisait réagir Rowen. Il avait l'impression d'être soudain protégé, que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il serait protégé pour toujours... mais au moment où il commençait à peine à être rassuré, la petite étoile éclata en morceaux et il tomba encore plus à terre.

«Hihihi, coucou!»

Il releva la tête et recula à toute vitesse en voyant qu'il faisait face au visage énorme de Tiny qui semblait venir tout droit d'une sorte d'écran. Ça fit encore plus rire la fleur.

«C'est moi, Tiny! Tiny la fleur!»

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil, comme au tout début, à son arrivée, et c'était horriblement dérangeant.

«Hihihi, merci encore! Tout ça, c'est entièrement grâce à toi! Après tout, tu m'as servi les âmes sur un plateau d'argent et à présent je suis l'être le plus puissant à n'avoir jamais existé!»

Elle rit à nouveau, continuant d'effrayer le grand rat roux.

«Ohoh, quel plaisir, ça faisait tellement de temps que j'avais pas eu d'âme! Je peux les sentir remuer en moi! Oh... Est-ce que tu te sens seul mon pauvre? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Après tout, je n'ai que six âmes... il m'en faut une de plus pour devenir un dieu et pour, avec mes super nouveaux pouvoirs, exterminer _absolument_ tout le monde!»

Looping regarda partout autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ce n'était juste pas possible qu'il soit seul. Tiny sourit grandement face à sa peur.

«Oh et ne pense pas à retrouver ton étoile, ce n'est pas elle qui te sauvera, j'en ai pris le contrôle entier et à présent, tu es coincé avec moi pour toujours! Et grâce à mes pouvoirs, je vais jouer avec toi et te ramener à la vie, encore, et encore, _et encore_ , jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes complètement et que tu me donnes ton âme de ta propre volonté. Et n'essaie pas de fuir mon mignon, tu n'as nulle part où aller, petit rat stupide.»

L'écran s'éteignit puis six âmes, rouge, orange, jaune, verte, bleue et violette, apparurent puis tout fut rouge autour de lui et des bras finis par des griffes, des ronces énormes et avant qu'il ne comprenne parfaitement ce qui lui faisait face, Tiny apparut entièrement devant lui, plus effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses pires cauchemars, avec une bouche énorme, des yeux et des tubes partout et un écran énorme au milieu qui laissait apparaître le visage déformé de ce qui avait été bien plus tôt une si petite fleur.

Looping n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, c'était absolument horrible, il avait l'impression que chaque attaque qu'il recevait était destinée à le tuer et il n'arrivait pas à tout esquiver, c'était encore pire qu'affronter le Capitaine et en plus, il était _seul_ , complètement seul. Si Rowen avait été là au moins, il aurait peut-être pu espérer s'en sortir mais là... Complètement désespéré, il essaya d'attaquer la monstruosité qui lui faisait face mais ça lui retira à peine un minuscule point de vie et cette saleté s'amusa même à pousser un faux cri de douleur complètement faux.

Des ronces lui lacéraient le corps, des graines géantes s'éclataient sur son dos, des météorites blanches l'écrasaient complètement, des flammes le brûlèrent et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, ce fut fini définitivement. Looping était mort.

Il crut entendre la voix de Rowen.

« _Eh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais rêve._

 _-ET TU NE TE RÉVEILLERAS JAMAIS!_ »

Un rire horrible retentit en lui.

Il inspira brutalement et tomba à genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que les attaques de Tiny reprirent comme si elles n'avaient pas encore commencé. C'était la pire chose au monde, il ne faisait que mourir en boucle, encore et encore, réussissant à peine à esquiver le monstre parfois et à l'attaquer, en vain. Il n'avait même pas le temps de se reposer ou de seulement se laisser pleurer quelques secondes. Il pensait définitivement à laisser complètement tomber et à abandonner quand l'écran afficha un cœur rouge avec marqué «Danger» au-dessus. Ça c'était nouveau, il n'avait jamais eu ça avant.

Ce ne fut de toute façon pas très réconfortant quand des morceaux de bois poussèrent hors du sol pour le blesser. Terrifié, il essaya de fuir jusqu'à remarquer qu'il pouvait à nouveau agir et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et appela à l'aide dans le vide. Un instant plus tard, les branches qui l'attaquaient se changèrent en morceaux de bandages qui se jetèrent sur lui pour panser chacune de ses blessures. Il se laissa faire sacrément surpris avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Les âmes de la surface étaient en train d'essayer de l'aider. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en profiter que le combat contre Tiny reprit de plus belle. Mais cette fois, il avait moins peur et décida d'attendre patiemment que les choses tournent à son avantage.

Il ne savait pas si la fleur s'en rendait compte mais petit à petit, les âmes l'aidaient et le soignaient et ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus puissantes. Ça l'arrangeait pas mal en fait si la fleur ne le remarquait pas, comme ça il pouvait l'attaquer de plus en plus fort. Finalement, il porta enfin le coup final et frappa. Tiny poussa un cri de douleur si fort qu'il dut se retenir de se boucher les oreilles. Le monstre se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces et poussa des supplications.

«Non! NON!! Comment c'est possible? Je ne peux pas perdre, je ne peux pas-... Espèce de... Espèce de...!»

Looping put sentir que Tiny avait remonté le temps avec ses pouvoirs inimaginables et en plus, la fleur avait un sourire tellement fier et satisfait, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il allait perdre, juste comme ça, parce qu'il était incapable de battre quelqu'un qui pouvait remonter le temps. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan que Tiny le tua. Puis elle remonta le temps et le tua à nouveau. Puis encore une fois, et encore, et encore jusqu'à décider de lui lancer une attaque ne laissant plus qu'un seul point de vie.

«Tu es tellement stupide. T'as cru franchement que tu pouvais me tuer? Tu me fais trop rire, t'es qu'un crétin fini. Mon pauvre petit rat ridicule, je suis un dieu ici! Rien ne peut égaler ma puissance. Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'as plus d'espoir, plus d'amis, plus personne pour venir te sauver. Tu me crois pas? Hihihi, t'as qu'à essayer d'appeler tous tes amis inutiles, tu verras bien, y'aura personne pour répondre à ton appel, pas de papa, pas d'ami, personne, tu verras à quel point ce sera inutile.»

Looping resta silencieux un moment et regarda ses options. Appeler à l'aide était la seule disponible, il n'hésita pas une seconde.

Mais personne ne vint et Tiny rit comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle du monde.

«Tu vois? Il n'y a personne pour t'aider. Comme c'est dommage, personne ne te verra mourir.»

Tiny se remit à rire et des pétales tout blanc entourèrent complètement Looping qui ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas peur, pas le moins du monde, et se contenta d'attendre patiemment son tour. Il se permit même de sourire quand au lieu de le tuer une dernière fois, les pétales le soignèrent complètement. Tiny poussa un petit son d'incompréhension et le fixa pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait quand les âmes apparurent hors d'elle.

«Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?»

Puis son corps fut prit de tremblements violents et ses couleurs changèrent brusquement, l'écran qui avait laissé voir tant de visages effrayants se figea alors qu'elle criait de douleur face aux attaques des âmes, ne comprenant pas un seul instant ce qui était en train de se passer, hurlant contre les âmes et sur le fait qu'elles étaient supposées l'obéir et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à lui. Ses hurlements étaient terribles à un point que même là il ne pouvait pas le supporter et dut se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux quand tout devint blanc autour de lui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui et il n'y avait plus que Tiny devant lui, à nouveau aussi petite qu'une fleur, la tête baissée et les pétales froissés. Il faisait froid, si froid, c'était comme s'il n'y avait toujours plus rien du tout. Il regarda ses options et bien que ça lui en coûta énormément, il l'épargna. Tiny ricana et releva lentement la tête vers lui.

«Tu fais quoi là? Tu crois que j'ai appris quoi que ce soit à tout ça? Je n'ai rien appris du tout.

-Je sais.»

Il l'épargna quand même à nouveau.

«Arrête ça espèce d'imbécile, je te dis que ça sert à rien. Tu ferais encore mieux de me tuer pour ce que ça vaut.

-C'est pas dans mes habitudes.»

Et il continua de l'épargner même si Tiny ne le voulait pas.

«T'es beaucoup trop bête, si tu ne me tues pas, je recommencerai.

-C'est une possibilité.»

Il l'épargna encore, peu importe à quel point ça le démangeait de regarder son autre option. Tiny sourit méchamment.

«Je vais te tuer.»

Encore une fois.

«Et je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes, tous tes amis, tous ceux que tu as sauvé.»

Et encore. Les menaces l'inquiétaient réellement mais il ne voulait pas faire autre chose que l'épargner malgré tout. Tiny fronça les sourcils sans comprendre son choix. Il recommença encore une fois et la fleur sembla s'énerver, lui demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il ne lui répondit pas et continua de l'épargner encore une fois.

«Arrête ça, pourquoi tu insistes..? Pourquoi tu veux tant que ça m'épargner?»

Il l'épargna encore une fois. Le visage de Tiny se tordit d'incompréhension et de tristesse.

«Arrête... Je comprends pas.»

Il recommença. La voix de la fleur se fit plus triste.

«Je comprends vraiment pas.»

Il l'épargna, encore une fois, touché. La voix de Tiny se brisa complètement.

«Je peux pas comprendre...»

Et Tiny prit la fuite.

Looping put à nouveau voir des couleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de son voyage, la salle où il se trouvait était vraiment semblable. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait définitivement pas la moindre idée d'où était Rowen. Est-ce que Tiny l'avait téléporté? Est-ce qu'elle en avait ce pouvoir aussi?

Il regarda l'immense arche devant laquelle s'était tenue Tiny juste avant. Quelque chose lui disait que la fin l'attendait de l'autre côté. Ça le rendit triste. Il aurait aimé dire au revoir à Rowen, à Lee, Razmo, même Mégalo et Benny, aussi excentriques fussent-ils. Il se sentait aussi aussi coupable de la mort du Capitaine. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien évidemment, mais il avança quand même jusqu'à l'arche, sa vision se brouillant face à la lumière soudaine.

Le téléphone sonna. Mégalo attendit que ça réponde, appuyé contre un mur. Il savait très bien quel numéro il avait composé, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés par téléphone avant.

«Salut mon pote... euh... T'es là? Bah c'est pas si grave, je vais juste te laisser un message.»

Il leva les yeux vers Benny et Svetlana qui parlaient fort un peu plus loin, «encourageant» Razmo qui essayait tant bien que mal de travailler. C'était amusant, c'était chaleureux, mais il savait que la base de tout ça était quand même bien triste.

«Tu sais... les choses ont changé ici, plutôt pas mal, ça fait tellement de temps. T'sais, l'ancienne meilleure amie du roi est revenue, elle a pris le trône. Ça devait pas être elle. Tu sais qui ça devait être? Svetlana. Ouais je sais, ça aurait été terrible mais notre vieux Capitaine avait le cœur tendre pour elle, comme pour un fils. Sauf que bon, Svetlana a tellement refusé que la vieille Toriel n'a pas eu le choix. Ça n'a pas surpris grand monde honnêtement, j'imagine que tu t'en doutes. T'as jamais vécu ici mais t'étais sacrément au courant de certaines choses. C'est comme si t'avais un petit ange sur ton épaule pour te raconter des choses.»

C'était pas mal drôle à imaginer, il ne se retint pas une seconde avant d'émettre un petit rire.

«Elle a mis en place une nouvelle politique concernant tous les rongeurs venus de la surface. Euh... Il est interdit de les tuer. Ils seront tous acceptés en pure amitié et il sera interdit de prendre leur âme. Tu sais... Tout le monde n'était pas particulièrement d'accord avec tout ça pour être sincère, mais Svetlana et Benny firent de leur mieux pour que ce soit accepté partout. Rien de bien étonnant de la part de l'ancienne cheffe et du chef actuel de la garde royale j'imagine. Ça a pas été facile, on est tous un peu déprimés parce que les âmes ont disparu et que notre roi est mort... mais on a fini par comprendre qu'au moins on n'était plus seuls, on pouvait compter les uns sur les autres.»

Il perdit un peu de son sourire mais il avait l'impression qu'où que soit son interlocuteur, c'était comme si il pouvait le voir alors il se reprit facilement.

«Eh, on se bat tous ici bas pour garder espoir, tu devrais carrément en faire de même où que tu sois, ok? On compte sur toi un peu.

-Mégalo!!»

Il releva la tête sous la surprise alors que Benny se précipitait sur lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais à paresser! À qui tu parles?

-Personne.

-Personne? Vraiment? Je peux lui parler aussi?»

Il était trop enthousiaste pour qu'il le lui refuse alors il haussa les épaules et lui tendit le téléphone.

«Ouais bien sûr, comme tu veux mon pote.

-MAIS UNE MINUTE! Je connais ce numéro de téléphone!»

Ce n'était pas étonnant, il l'avait récupéré grâce à son téléphone.

«Salutation, rat de surface! J'ai des choses à t'annoncer, je te conseille d'être prêt! Je suis désormais le chef de la garde royale! Bon, y'a plus qu'un seul membre mais ça veut dire que je suis forcément le meilleur! Bon, c'est pas aussi palpitant que ce que je croyais parce que, à cause de ton arrivée, on ne combat plus et on arrose des fleurs. C'est pas vraiment mon fort, je suis plutôt doué pour la cuisine, tu sais, mais la reine a l'air tellement heureuse et Svetlana rigole même à chaque fois qu'elle me voit faire mon travail, c'est pour dire à quel point je suis doué! … Ou alors elle se moque de moi, va savoir, c'est toujours un peu difficile à dire... Mais! Tu devrais voir Razmo! Il est déterminé depuis que les âmes ont disparu, il a promis de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là sans qu'on ait à tuer qui que ce soit, c'est trop cool, hein? Il a un peu de mal à avancer parce qu'il passe son temps à se disputer avec Svetlana... C'est pas qu'elle soit pas douée, c'est qu'il aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires sans son autorisation. Je l'ai jamais vu parler aussi bien, il faut croire que ça fait ça la colère et l'obstination.»

Il parlait si vite et pour dire tellement de choses, c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir, mais il doutait que le rat de surface puisse le comprendre, ça lui semblait perdu d'avance. Svetlana les rejoignit, marchant lourdement sur le sol comme à son habitude.

«Quoi vous faire?

-On parle au rat de surface!

-Lui téléphone?

-Nan alors on lui laisse un message.»

Svetlana attrapa le téléphone en l'arrachant des petites mains de Benny et le porta à son oreille.

«Bonjour, rat. Toi avoir laissé vide et désolation.»

Au moins, c'était honnête, ça personne ne pourrait le reprocher à la mécanicienne.

«Toi nous avoir arracher le Capitaine. Je comprends. Ça a été difficile, hein? En plus, âmes être perdues, pas savoir comment.»

Elle semblait si triste, il se sentait vraiment mal pour elle, d'une façon surprenante.

«Ici, tous travaillons dur. Petit scientifique encore plus dur. Être fier et entêté. Prêt à tout. Méthodes bizarres mais bon boulot je pense. Moi vouloir l'aider mais être capricieux. Toujours mieux que d'être reine, la couronne pas m'aller.»

C'était probablement son mensonge le plus convaincant car il l'avait vue avec la couronne que le Capitaine avait faite juste pour elle et c'était incroyablement élégant.

«Toi savoir que moi botter ton cul quand atteindre la surface, tu devoir être prêt.

-Eh Svetlana, ne menace pas le rat de surface!

-Moi menacer rat si je veux, toi rien pouvoir faire contre ça.»

Ils se disputèrent tous les deux alors Mégalo reprit le téléphone discrètement et s'éloigna.

«Tu sais, ils t'aiment tous les deux, même s'ils le diront jamais. Ils peuvent se moquer de l'entêtement de Razmo, ils sont plus fiers que n'importe quel autre rongeur. Je te passerais bien notre chère reine ou notre scientifique, promis juré, mais c'est pas franchement possible, ils sont tous les deux occupés. Peut-être une autre fois. C'est qu'on fait tous de notre mieux, tu comprends?»

Son téléphone émit un petit son. Il regarda son téléphone et soupira.

«Eh... Ce truc a bientôt plus de batteries alors je vais devoir raccrocher, d'accord? Mais tu devrais carrément appeler un de ces quatre, ok? Et sois prêt mon pote, on va finir par arriver, il faut juste que tu sois patient. Bientôt, on regardera tous le ciel ensemble.»

Il raccrocha sans remarquer le fantôme en salopette jaune et verte qui avait écouté leur conversation et pleurait, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire pour tous les sauver de cet endroit.

«Eh.»

Looping savait qu'il rêvait, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, Tiny ne pouvait pas quitter les sous-terrains. Il la regarda, fatigué et triste, si triste.

«Pourquoi tu m'as épargné, dis? À quoi ça t'a servi? T'es coincé ici à la surface à nouveau, et nous on est tous en bas, encore plus tristes. Tu sais, tes amis ils sont encore plus tristes qu'avant. Je comprends pas. Tu aurais pu juste passer, sans te faire d'amis, sans les aider, sans les écouter, sans être là pour eux, et tout le monde aurait été beaucoup moins triste. Tu espérais quoi au juste? Pourquoi tu as été aussi gentil? Je veux dire, ça te va bien, c'est complètement ton genre, mais t'as fait de sacrées bêtises cette fois. Tu t'es fait pleins d'amis et maintenant tu es encore plus seuls qu'avant, c'est trop ridicule. Est-ce que tu regrettes? Tu as changé leur monde, détruit leurs espoirs au complet, tout. Ça ne te fait pas mal, toi qui voulais tellement bien faire?»

Tiny resta silencieux, pas perturbé le moins du monde par le regard fixe de Looping sur lui.

«Eh... je comprends pas. Si t'étais si sûr que toi de faire le bon choix, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde souffre au final? C'est complètement injuste, non? Tu ne penses pas?»

Tiny sembla réfléchir un petit instant, disparut sous terre et ressortit juste devant lui.

«Dis, j'ai une idée. Tu sais... je peux te ramener en arrière si tu veux. Juste avant ton combat contre le Capitaine. Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir une meilleure fin comme ça tu sais? Je sais pas, par exemple en allant voir le docteur Razmo? Je pense que vous auriez pu être amis tu sais? Un peu plus. Après tout, tu n'es jamais allé voir cette émission avec lui. Ça aurait pu vous rapprocher. Ça aurait pu... changer quelque chose peut-être. Peut-être que votre amitié serait la clé de ta réussite? Est-ce que ça te tente? Revenir en arrière, changer quelques petites minuscules choses?

-Je... Oui? Oui, complètement ouais. Je veux faire ça, je veux changer les choses, aider les gens et-

-Eh, eh. Je sais. Je vais faire ça. Mais tu dois me promettre d'améliorer les choses.

-Je te promets.»

Tiny sourit grandement.

«Bien alors nous sommes d'accord. Je vais te ramener juste avant ton combat.»

La petite fleur hocha la tête en riant doucement.

«Toi et moi toujours ensemble hein?

-Quoi?

-À plus tard, meilleur ami.»


	7. Et ta patience te récompensera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste encore tellement de choses à faire pour Looping. Heureusement pour lui, il est à nouveau accompagné.
> 
> TW: mention de suicide, mention de mort, mention d'expérimentations sur être vivant, corps fondus et autres choses horribles

Looping fixa sa main qui était posée sur la si petite étoile qui brillait tellement. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour comprendre où il était – devant la dernière porte qui le séparait de la barrière – et encore un pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

«M-mais... Je comprends pas, j'étais pas... »

Il se retourna et fixa Rowen qui regardait un peu partout, complètement perdu, avant de le regarder à son tour et de froncer les sourcils. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se précipita sur lui, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Le petit rat émit une petite complainte mais le laissa faire, surpris.

« T’as pas la moindre idée à quel point tu m'as manqué. Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment porté chance toi ?

-Quoi?

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, c'était terrible. »

Rowen ne répondit pas à cela et se contenta de l'enlacer à son tour, jusqu'à ce que Looping se sente gêné et s'écarte. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Rowen pour faire comme si de rien n'était, s'en fichant clairement du câlin.

«Tu étais parti. Tu n'étais plus là. Le Capitaine était mort et tout le monde était si triste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Looping lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'ils avaient été séparés, échappant quelques détails dont il ne tenait pas spécialement à parler mais ça n'empêcha pas le petit rat de s'inquiéter pour lui, l'observant partout et sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier son état, même si ça ne servait à rien étant donné qu'il n'avait techniquement _pas encore_ vécu tout ça. Il voulut interroger Rowen à son tour sur ce qu'il avait vécu dans son coin mais le petit rat hocha la tête tristement, semblant clairement vouloir éviter ce sujet. Ça ne le rassurait pas beaucoup non plus.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'arche qui le séparait du Capitaine et grimaça.

« On... et si on faisait demi-tour ? Je ne dis pas que Tiny a forcément raison mais si on pouvait revenir sur nos pas un peu, ce ne serait peut-être pas tant que ça un problème, si ? Je... Je n'ai juste pas spécialement envie de combattre le Capitaine tout de suite si je n'ai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire. »

C'était clairement une excuse mais Rowen comprenait ça et acquiesça, étant plutôt d'accord lui aussi sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien aller faire autre chose. C'était franchement rassurant de ne pas être le seul. Ils firent alors demi-tour, abandonnant complètement le Capitaine dans son coin.

Tiny lui avait dit d'aller voir Razmo mais il eut à peine le temps de quitter le CORE qu'il reçut un appel. Intrigué, il répondit, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler comme ça – et comment c'était possible qu'il n'ait pas entendu l'appel lorsqu'il affrontait le Capitaine – et retint un soupir en entendant Benny crier dans le téléphone. La souris lui faisait penser à un petit vieux, à toujours parler fort. Ça ne le dérangeait plus trop, Rowen parlait fort parfois pour s'entendre, mais il n'aimait quand même pas ça, surtout que Benny était probablement la personne qui, à sa connaissance, parlait le plus vite (encore une fois, Rowen était plutôt doué pour ça). Il attendit que Benny finisse de crier pour parler à son tour.

« Tu pourrais répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien compris.

-T'aurais pu m'écouter ! Je t'ai demandé de venir à Couveneige pour donner ton avis et nous départager, Svetlana et moi ! »

Il n'avait aucune encore de faire ça maintenant, vraiment.

« C'est-à-dire que je devais aller voir Razmo et-

-QUELLE CHANCE ! Ça concerne justement notre scientifique royal !»

Ça intéressa immédiatement Looping. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait déjà complètement confiance à Tiny mais il n'était clairement pas du genre à croire aux hasards alors entendre parler de Razmo, ça l'intriguait réellement. Il n'attendit pas une seconde avant de dire à Benny qu'il allait les rejoindre à Couveneige le plus rapidement, juste le temps d'y arriver. Avec Rowen, ils descendirent tout Calciterre à toute vitesse, prenant tous les ascenseurs nécessaires, et continuèrent de descendre jusqu'à rejoindre lae passeur. Cellui-ci les salua et ils montèrent sur sa barque. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de traverser les flots.

« Tra la la. Il n'y a jamais trop de hot-dogs... malheureusement, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Couveneige et rejoignit la maison de Mégalo et Benny aussi vite que possible. Looping émettait tellement d'hypothèses sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se demandait quel était le problème de Benny et Svetlana pour que ça concerne Razmo. Il ne voyait pas trop ces trois-là traîner ensemble, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le prouver parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas non plus depuis longtemps, seulement depuis quelques temps.

« Rat de surface ! Tu vas pouvoir résoudre notre conflit ! »

Looping restait un peu stressé d'être aussi prêt de Svetlana, il aurait préféré mettre une plus grande distance entre eux deux, genre une distance de la taille de la ville entière, c'était plutôt bien, elle ne pourrait pas l'attaquer à une telle distance, si ?

Benny posa ses mains sur les épaules de Looping avec enthousiasme.

« Dis-nous ! Est-ce que Svetlana et Razmo devraient s'associer ?

-Pardon ? »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces deux rongeurs diamétralement différents devraient s'associer et fixa Benny avec incompréhension.

« Quand tu étais... serais ? … peu importe, ils se sont associés pour trouver une autre solution afin de briser la barrière mais c'était compliqué, ils sont beaucoup trop entêtés pour s'entendre comme ça sur ce genre de sujet du jour au lendemain. »

Cette information n'aida pas franchement Looping à se sentir mieux d'avoir abandonné Rowen derrière lui, même si ça avait été malgré lui, mais au moins il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi devait ressembler la relation entre Svetlana et Razmo... enfin il ne voyait pas vraiment Razmo affronter quelqu'un comme la capitaine de la garde royale, aussi timide et bafouillant qu'il était. Benny sembla suffisamment agacé par son incompréhension pour lui expliquer.

« Svetlana pense qu'elle devrait aider Razmo à trouver une autre idée pour nous libérer tous vu qu'on veut pas que tu t'battes contre notre Capitaine et que l'un de vous deux meure mais je sais que c'est pas une bonne idée ! Razmo est un scientifique entêté, il est seul depuis tellement de temps, il refuserait complètement que qui que ce soit lui tienne tête ! Alors, qui a raison ?

-Euh... Bah... Disons que... ça dépend de-

-Non, ça ne dépend pas ! C'est une question simple qui mérite une réponse simple ! Sois bref et concis.

-Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un ? Svetlana n'a pas tort ? »

Le visage de Benny se marqua sous la trahison qu'il venait de vivre à cet instant mais Looping n'aurait jamais essayé de se mettre contre l'avis de la capybara, jamais, c'était trop risqué pour lui. Rowen était mort de rire derrière lui, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, il espérait que non.

Benny se mit à bouder mais Svetlana sembla aussi amusée par la situation.

« Moi le dire à Razmo, lui pas avoir le choix. »

Ça ramena un peu Looping sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement. À la base, il devait aller voir Razmo, pas résoudre un conflit idiot entre deux rongeurs dont l'amitié était si surprenante. Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop stressé en se mettant face à la cheffe de la garde royale.

« Eh ! Faut que j'aille voir Razmo, et si je lui disais moi-même ? Comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de te déplacer. »

Svetlana fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où était le piège.

« Je veux dire... il fait chaud à Calciterre, nan ? J'imagine que tu préférerais éviter d'y aller autant que possible, ce que je peux comprendre.

-Toi avoir secret mais moi pas envie de combattre le chaud, ça me va. Mais si tu mens... »

Elle avait une voix bien plus menaçante soudainement et Looping se sentit encore moins rassuré.

« J'ai aucune raison de mentir.

-Être vrai. Aller. Go, va lui dire. »

Looping n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de repartir par où il était venu, Rowen riant toujours au-dessus de son épaule. Le petit rat essaya quand même de faire semblant d'être fier de lui pour ne « pas avoir trop paniqué » mais c'était si peu sincère, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il avait presque hâte que tout ça soit fini, c'était trop humiliant.

La chaleur de Calciterre était toujours autant étouffante mais il restait surpris à chaque fois qu'il y arrivait, encore plus par la barque de lae passeur parce que c'était toujours rapide et soudain. Il aurait aimé interroger quelqu'un là-dessus.

Le laboratoire avait un drôle d'aspect. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait changé mais Looping n'était clairement pas à l'aise en s'en approchant, comme si quelque chose de mauvais se dégageait du bâtiment. La porte ne s'ouvrit même pas, comme si elle était coincée. Il se tourna vers Rowen.

« Eh, tu pourrais pas traverser le mur et ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté ?

-Je fais ça comment, en appuyant sur le bouton tangible avec ma main intangible qui a déjà traversé une porte ? »

Bon, c'était clairement un argument valide, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le reprocher au petit rat, mais il n'avouerait pas qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Pourquoi tu peux me toucher mais rien toucher d'autre ?

-Aucune idée, je suis pas un scientifique et encore moins spécialisé dans le sujet des fantômes. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais une réponse à tout cela. Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte et en se rendant compte qu'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, il utilisa le couteau à plantes qu'il avait pour forcer sur la porte qui finit enfin par céder et s'ouvrir, coulissant des deux côtés, même pas entièrement. Il grimaça et se glissa entre les portes. La lumière du laboratoire tenta de s'allumer mais se contenta de clignoter faiblement, ce qui lui donnait sacrément mal à la tête. Rowen le dépassa et se pencha au-dessus d'un morceau de papier sur le sol.

« Eh, Razmo a laissé une note !

-Me dis pas qu'il faut que je lise sous cette lumière...

-D'accord mais tu devras.

-Il écrit bien au moins ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Il grogna en s'approchant et plissa des yeux autant que possible pour essayer de lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Si au début il remerciait tous ses amis de leur aide, il avait l'impression que le scientifique essayait de faire ses adieux et ça le dérangeait horriblement.

« On dirait qu'il a fait une grosse connerie. Il veut qu'on prenne l'ascenseur... j'y tiens pas vraiment si c'est pour voir quelque chose d'horrible.

-N'exagère pas, que veux-tu qu'il fasse, il est tout petit et adorable, il est bien incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.»

Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas, il se voyait mal avoir à remonter le moral du fantôme s'il s'avérait que le scientifique était en fait un monstre horrible qui faisait du mal aux autres. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que l'ascenseur dont parlait Razmo dans son mot était camouflé comme étant une salle de bain et il finit par y entrer avec Rowen.

Au début, tout se passa normalement, c'était encore un de ces ascenseurs si lents qu'il aurait pu prendre le temps de s'asseoir et de commencer une conversation sur un sujet complètement nouveau avec Rowen et de la finir, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, une sirène d'alarme s'enclencha et l'ascenseur resta coincé quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa descente à toute vitesse, l'alarme semblant être de plus en plus forte dans ses oreilles au point qu'il ne s'entendait plus hurler de terreur au bout d'un moment.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux, terriblement. Tout son corps lui faisait souffrir et il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour survivre à une telle chute. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis des années à tomber.

Il se redressa difficilement, sifflant de douleur, et fut surpris de voir que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait vraiment facilement. Quand il sortit, il remarqua Rowen lui tourner autour avec panique, essayant de voir si son état était grave ou non. Le bon côté à tout ça, c'était tout de même que le petit rat était déjà mort, il ne pouvait pas avoir été blessé dans sa chute.

« Comment ça va ? Tu- t'es blessé ? C'était une sacrée chute, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi et j'ai cru que t'allais mourir, t'as pas trop mal, ça va, t'es sûr-

-Oui. Oui je vais bien... Ça me surprend aussi. J'aurais cru que je serais bien plus blessé mais en fait, je m'en sors pas trop mal. »

Il lui fallut tout de même un petit moment pour se redresser complètement et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser. C'était définitivement une sacrée chance, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait que quelques bleus et la cheville foulée, peut-être tordue. Ça allait le ralentir pas mal mais il n'était pas inquiet, il savait que tout se passerait bien... en fait, il n'en savait rien, il ne pouvait que l'espérer . Il inspira douloureusement, il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce que Razmo ne soit pas un mauvais scientifique, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de dangereux dans ce laboratoire, il allait le lui faire regretter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En se reconcentrant ensuite sur l'endroit où il était, il se rendit compte que l'endroit était vraiment sombre, brumeux et... et poussiéreux. Pour une raison comme une autre, cette dernière partie semblait mettre Rowen mal-à-l'aise, le petit rat s'accrochant à lui en lui tenant la main. Il s'avança à peine qu'un écran s'alluma, les faisant tous les deux sursauter et reculer vivement avant de s'approcher à nouveau pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus.

_Entrée 1 : Ça y est enfin. Il est plus que temps de faire ce que notre roi, notre Capitaine, m'a demandé de faire. Je vais utiliser le pouvoir des âmes tombées ici-bas, je vais trouver un moyen de briser la barrière._

Ça faisait un peu froid dans le dos et en même temps, Looping pouvait sentir que cette expérience avait échoué. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il savait que c'était le cas parce que la barrière n'avait jamais été brisée. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de lire l'échec complet de Razmo, ça ne lui semblait pas bien du tout. Il continua à avancer et deux autres écrans s'allumèrent. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas sursauter à chaque fois.

_Entrée 2 : La barrière est protégée par le pouvoir de l'ÂME. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être recréé artificiellement. Cependant, on peut dévier ce pouvoir de quelque chose qui a un jour vécu. Pour utiliser ce pouvoir, je vais devoir utiliser ce que j'ai déjà à disposition... Les âmes des rongeurs des souterrains._

_Entrée 3 : Mais... extraire une ÂME n'est pas aussi simple, loin de là, il faudrait un pouvoir immense... Et en dehors du fait que ce n'est pas possible, retirer une âme d'un corps reviendrait à détruire le corps. Et... les ÂMES des souterrains, non nourries par le soleil, ne peuvent pas résister longtemps après être extraites d'un corps tombant en poussière. Si seulement il y avait une solution._

Ah... ça n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être une bonne idée. Il se tourna vers Rowen pour voir ce qu'il en pensait mais le petit rongeur semblait tout aussi perdu que lui et c'était très dérangeant. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus avant de comprendre pourquoi le petit rat en jaune et vert était dérangé par la poussière et eut envie de faire demi-tour en remarquant que ses bottes en étaient couvertes. Il se sentait horriblement sale et il avait très peur de tomber sur Razmo à présent, même si le petit rat avait affirmé être de son côté. Ils finirent de traverser le couloir et tombèrent sur une petite salle avec des plantes mortes, deux portes fermées à clés dont une avec un système de puzzle, un distributeur, un couloir menant à un peu plus loin et un autre écran. Il s'approcha d'abord du distributeur, n'ayant pas vraiment hâte de s'approcher de l'écran. Il mit quelques pièces dans le distributeur et regarda le paquet de chisps qui en sortit avec incompréhension.

« Oh, c'est bon ça.

-Vraiment ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'était super populaire dans le temps ici-bas. »

 _Dans le temps ?_ Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il regarda le petit rongeur un moment, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était mort. Il était possible que Rowen soit en fait très vieux, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il savait autant de choses sur les souterrains sans pour autant se rappeler grand monde. Ça ne le rassurait pas franchement sur la comestibilité de ses chisps. Il finit par avancer vers l'écran, pas franchement rassuré.

_Entrée 5 : Je l'ai fait. J'ai trouvé des schémas, je les ai utilisés et j'ai réussi à extraire quelque chose des ÂMES de la surface. Si j'ai raison, c'est ce qui donne à leurs ÂMES la force de résister après la mort de l'hôte. Cette volonté de vivre, ce qui pourrait changer notre destin. Je vais appeler ce pouvoir « Détermination »._

C'était vraiment étrange. Comment est-ce que Razmo avait pu trouver une solution et quand même échouer ? Il avait l'impression de rater quelque chose.

« Où est l'entrée 4 ? »

La question de Rowen résonna en lui et lui fit se poser la question également. Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais à présent il ne voyait plus que ça. Peut-être que c'était un peu plus loin. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il continue, au moins pour refaire démarrer l'ascenseur. Il continua dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver à une pièce seule avec des tables d'opérations ( _gluantes_ ) et des lavabos. Il y avait une clé toute rouge dans l'un des lavabos. Il avait l'impression d'être observé alors il s'éloigna des lavabos, brancha la clé dans ce qui semblait être sa serrure, et s'approcha des écrans.

 _Entrée 6 :_ _Le Capitaine a demandé à tous les rongeurs d'amener les corps de ceux qui allaient mourir dans mon laboratoire. Ils sont encore tous dans le coma... bientôt, ils tomberont en poussière. Mais, et si j'injectais la « détermination » en eux ? Si seulement leurs ÂMES pouvaient persister après leur mort... ça voudrait dire qu'on serait de plus en plus de notre liberté._

Ça avait l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu échouer.

_Entrée 9 : Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Aucun des corps n'est tombé en poussière, je ne peux pas récupérer les ÂMES. J'ai dit aux familles qu'elles auraient les poussières à temps pour les funérailles et maintenant tout le monde me pose des questions. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Looping comprit exactement ce qui avait échoué. Lui il avait grandi à la surface, il savait ce qui arrivait aux corps de ceux qui mourraient.

« Merde... »

Il n'aurait pas dit mieux. Il s'enfuit de cette pièce, revint en arrière et remarqua que la porte tout au fond s'était ouverte. C'était sûrement grâce à la clé rouge qu'il avait branchée. Peut-être que s'il en branchait plus, la grosse porte énorme s'ouvrirait. C'était peut-être ça l'énigme.

Il passa dans un couloir dans lequel il y avait trois écrans. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression ou si Rowen serrait de plus en plus fort sa main. À moins que ce soit lui. Le petit rat ne s'en plaignait pas au moins.

_Entrée 12 : Il ne se passe RIEN ! Quoi que je fasse, rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais juste continuer à leur injecter de la « détermination ». Il faut que ça fonctionne, je n'ai plus que ça._

_Entrée 13 : L'un des corps à ouvert les yeux._

« Bordel. »

Ce n'était pas normal, même lui il savait que ce n'était pas supposé arriver, ça n'arrivait jamais à la surface.

_Entrée 14 : Tous ceux qui étaient dans le coma... se sont réveillés. Ils marchent et parlent dans le laboratoire comme si de rien n'était. Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts… ?_

« Mais ils sont où les gens ? »

Il allait finir par demander à Rowen de se taire, le petit rat éveillait des peurs en lui qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître, même s’il avait de bonnes questions. Il espérait en tout cas qu'il ne rencontrerait pas un de ces zombies.

Ils continuèrent encore et tombèrent sur une espèce de dortoir avec des lits de camp, un bol de croquettes, une horloge cassée de toute façon trop haute pour que même lui puisse lire et des fausses plantes, encore. Ça le dérangeait pas mal mais il fouilla tout de même les lits et tomba finalement sur une clé jaune. Il se demandait où est-ce qu'il allait devoir la brancher celle-là. Pas très loin avec un peu de chance.

Il y avait un couloir derrière lui. Et il s'y aventura, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir, rien de dangereux avec un peu de chance. Il tomba sur un autre écran. Il hésitait à les lire mais sa curiosité morbide était de plus en plus forte à chaque fois, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher quand les écrans s'allumaient, seule source de lumière stable dans son périple.

_Entrée 11 : Depuis que Rapiton a fait ses débuts, il ne veut plus me parler du tout... sauf pour savoir quand je vais terminer son corps, évidemment. J'ai peur que si je finis son corps, il n'ait plus jamais besoin de moi... et qu'il ne soit plus jamais mon ami... Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des crises d'angoisse à chaque fois que je veux travailler dessus._

Looping se sentait mal pour Razmo, il trouvait ça vraiment triste que le petit rat n'ait pas plus d'amis que ça. Rowen resta silencieux cette fois, ne regardant même pas l'écran. On aurait dit qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur. C'était peut-être de la colère de fantôme contre fantôme. Un peu plus loin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être la salle de ventilation. Elle semblait éteinte, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il y avait autant de brume... ou peut-être pas, il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Ils traversèrent la pièce et Looping redémarra la machine, forçant de toutes ses forces sur le bouton.

Rowen poussa un cri qui l'alarma et quand il se retourna, il regarda une forme blanche innommable grossir encore et encore, leur bloquant le passage rapidement avant de mouvoir vers eux lentement en poussant des râles terribles. Looping se mit à crier aussi et se cogna contre le mur avant qu'un combat ne commence.

Une partie de lui était suffisamment consciente pour voir que la chose énorme et horrible souffrait et avait une émotion semblable à la tristesse mais il avait beaucoup trop peur pour agir normalement. Le monstre poussa un son long et plaintif et il lui fallut un moment infini pour enfin se décider à agir, regardant ses options sauf que c'était comme si elles étaient... cassées. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il n'avait aucune envie de _jouer_ ou _caresser_ ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec ce monstre. Il lui fallut encore un temps incroyable pour jouer avec le monstre, jetant son arme bien au-dessus du monstre qui sembla parfaitement heureux et se jeta sur l'objet pour le lui rendre. Ça sortit un peu Looping de sa terreur et il continua de jouer avec lui encore un moment avant que la créature ne pousse un cri de joie et disparaisse en un son heureux. Ça ne l'empêcha pas une seconde d'être sacrément inquiet pour sa vie mais il en profita pour sortir de la pièce, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu, en vain.

Ils allèrent dans un autre couloir et tombèrent sur un autre couloir. En y entrant, la douleur dans la jambe de Looping se fit de plus en plus forte alors qu'il s'approchait d'une baignoire, seul objet de la pièce, qui laissait entrevoir derrière son rideau une chose ignoble remuer de plus en plus vite et il lui fallut un sacré courage pour arriver jusqu'au bout de la pièce et tirer le rideau.

Il n'y avait rien, juste une clé verte. Il la prit et resta muet d'incompréhension, tremblant tellement qu'il en claquait presque des dents avec tout ça. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il quitta cette pièce et continua son chemin, tombant sur deux écrans.

_Entrée 15 : Tout mon travail s'est avéré être un échec mais... pas complètement si ça peut apporter un peu de bonheur autour de moi ? J'ai rendu les ÂMES au roi et reposé le véhicule dans le jardin... Puis j'ai appelé les familles pour leur dire que tout le monde était en vie. Je les ramènerai tous chez eux demain. :)_

_Entrée 16 : Non. Non, non, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON_

Looping avait un frisson d'horreur dans le dos. C'était _là_ que les choses avaient mal tourné. C'était comme s’il entendait la détresse de Razmo. Il continua, de plus en plus tremblant, jusqu'à arriver à une pièce étrange avec une étrange machine dérangeante, énorme et suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse même y introduire un gros rongeur. Il y avait un drôle d'objet qui bloquait son passage de l'autre côté de la pièce alors il entra dans la pièce sur sa droite.

Un écran s'alluma à son entrée.

_Entrée 4 : J'ai fait des recherches sur les rongeurs de la surface pour voir si je pouvais tirer quoi que ce soit sur leurs ÂMES. J'ai trainé jusqu'au château et j'ai trouvé ces étranges cassettes. Je crois pas que notre roi les a regardés. Je pense pas qu'il devrait._

Looping regarda la boite en carton dans laquelle se trouvait cinq cassettes. Il se demandait si ce serait aussi horrible que le reste et décida de les jouer pour savoir. Il brancha d'abord la clé jaune dans sa serrure et se pencha vers la boite puis en choisit une, commençant par la cassette qui avait la date la plus lointaine.

_« Coucou ma petite fleur, tu peux me faire un sourire ?_

_-Ça être un bébé Capitaine, pas faire grande chose d'autre que pleurer ou rire._

_-Sois plus positive Svetlana, n'est-elle pas adorable ?»_

_Il y eut un silence gêné dans lequel la caméra continuait de montrer un bébé souris joufflu et gazouillant, habillé d'un body tout bleu vif._

_« Être un bébé calme._

_-Tu changes de sujet mais je vais laisser ça passer pour cette fois. Tu verras quand elle sera grande, elle sera la reine dont ce royaume a besoin._

_-Vous être déjà un bon roi._

_-Eheh, la flatterie ne servira à rien Svetlana. Mais peux-tu le voir dans son regard ? Peux-tu le voir qu'elle est celle qui nous sauvera tous ?_

_-Pas savoir Capitaine, se savoir seulement bien plus tard, dans le futur._

_-Tu n'es pas très optimiste._

_-Pas être mon travail, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Le rire du roi résonna dans la vidéo._

_« Oh, autant arrêter ça, je crois que mon bébé demande de l'attention et Goldie n'aime pas quand je filme trop. »_

Looping se sentait moins en danger mais un peu gêné quand même d'entrer ainsi dans la vie privée du roi... et en même temps, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait être important ou pas. Il mit la deuxième cassette. Rowen semblait un peu tendu derrière lui mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

_« Eh, regarde-moi, regarde-moi !»_

_La caméra bougea à tout vitesse jusqu'à laisser apparaître un petit rat avec un gros pull vert avec des pompons affreusement ridicule et des grosses couettes qui doublaient ses oreilles._

_« Souris, c'est pour une photo !»_

_Le petit rat sembla hésiter, tout rouge et gêné avant d'afficher un grand sourire maladroit plein de dents dont deux sacrément de travers. Il resta comme ça un moment avant de comprendre qu'il était filmé. Une petite voix toute timide s'échappa de lui alors qu'il se cachait le visage._

_« Non ! J'aime pas les vidéos, tu sais ça !_

_-Je voulais juste te taquiner. Je vais éteindre t'en fais pas, cette vidéo reste entre nous !»_

Looping se dit que le rat lui disait sacrément quelque chose mais il ne savait pas qui ou quoi. Il mit la troisième cassette dans le lecteur. La personne qui apparut sur l'écran le fit réagir bien plus vite.

_La caméra fut allumée, un peu tremblante et laissa apparaître Rowen qui riait._

_« Sérieux, laisse-moi le temps de m'installer ! J'aime pas être filmé et-_

_-Je sais, je sais. Vas-y, imite mon papa !»_

_Rowen roula des yeux, rit encore, se racla la gorge et prit une voix sacrément grave mais plutôt bien faite, imitant celle d'un vieux rongeur._

_« **Svetlana, pourquoi est-ce que mon royaume est toujours aussi désordonné, c'est à croire que si je ne fais pas mon travail, personne ne le fera correctement. Heureusement que c'est moi le roi hein ?** »_

_Un rire retentit de derrière la caméra._

_« C'est pas ça du tout !_

_-Quoi ? Mais si d'abord !»_

_Puis Rowen sembla soudain pas mal triste, ses mains se tordant entre elles._

_« Eh. Je... je suis désolé pour ton père d'ailleurs, je voulais pas lui faire du mal, tu sais ?_

_-Je sais ! Tu as mal lu la recette, ça arrive, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Confondre beurre et bouton d'or, c'est surprenant mais je comprends. Qui aurait pu deviner que les boutons d'or sont toxiques ! Mais pourquoi tu y repenses maintenant, c'était y'a tellement longtemps ?»_

_Les doigts de Rowen étaient tellement crochetés les uns aux autres que c'était comme s’ils allaient se détacher de ses mains._

_« Tu veux bien éteindre la caméra s'il te plaît ?»_

Looping regarda Rowen mais l'autre rat lui tournait carrément le dos, semblant en proie à un stress terrible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Rowen sursauta en l'entendant et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il décida de jouer la quatrième cassette.

_La caméra s'alluma sur une chambre d'enfant, celle dans la maison du roi. Elle était tournée vers un lit dont pendaient deux paires de jambes qui se balançaient avec stress._

_« T'es sûr de toi ? Et si ça fonctionnait pas ?_

_-Je suis pas sûr à 100% mais là-haut, ça arrive tout le temps, on aura même pas à tuer qui que ce soit._

_-C'est pas tuer le problème, t'es trop gentil. Le problème, c'est de pas tuer les mauvaises personnes, comment je saurais ? Et même sans ça, ça voudra dire que-_

_-Il ne nous en faudra que six. C'est quoi six âmes contre la libération de tous ceux qu'on aime ?_

_-Je sais mais-_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, on va sauver tout le monde. Tout se passera bien, promis. Ce sont juste quelques boutons d'or, rien de plus. »_

Rowen donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de disparaître complètement, presque roulé en boule sur lui-même. Looping n'avait vraiment plus envie de voir la dernière cassette, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fixait le petit rongeur dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui dise quelque chose, s'explique, le rassure, mais rien, il restait muet, terrifié. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de décider qu'il était sûrement mieux de ne pas en parler pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans cet endroit de toute façon, quitter les lieux était une priorité. Il essaierait de faire parler Rowen quand il serait en sécurité mais en attendant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer les fleurs dans ses cheveux comme si c'étaient des armes bien plus dangereuses que tous les couteaux du monde. Il leur fallut un moment avant de reprendre leur route et même s'il était inquiet pour son comparse, il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas se rappeler qu'il était dans un lieu extrêmement dangereux. Ils n'eurent de toute façon pa à marcher longtemps avant de faire face à un nouveau monstre.

Il était plus petit que le précédent, plus fragile, mais là Looping comprit tout de suite qu'il pleurait et ça le mit énormément mal-à-l'aise. Les options qui lui étaient proposées étaient aussi dérangeante mais il accepta de humer un petit air qui lui venait en tête si ça pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour détendre la situation. La créature sembla s'apaiser mais continuer à rester à distance, visiblement effrayée. Il décida de respecter ça autant que possible, n'ayant de toute façon aucune envie de se battre contre lui. Le monstre finit par se sentir plus à l'aise et par partir, mettant fin au combat.

Un peu plus loin encore, ils tombèrent sur trois nouveaux écrans.

_Entrée 19 : Les familles m'appellent encore et encore pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils reverront leurs proches. Qu'est-ce que je devrais leur dire ? Je ne réponds plus au téléphone maintenant._

_Entrée 20 : Notre Capitaine m'a laissé cinq messages. Quatre pour me dire que tout le monde est en colère contre moi et un pour me parler de cette jolie tasse qu'il a trouvée et qui lui fait penser à moi. Merci Capitaine._

_Entrée 21 : Je passe toutes mes journées dans la décharge à présent. C'est mon élément._

Ils ne firent aucune remarque par rapport à ça, se sentant vraiment mal à présent d'avoir tout lu au sujet de Razmo et comment tout avait si mal fini. En continuant leur route, ils tombèrent dans une salle avec des réfrigérateurs et effrayés par l'un d'entre eux qui tremblait sur place, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils croisaient un autre monstre.

C'était ce qui avait été bien longtemps avant un grand lièvre, fondu sur lui-même, sifflant fort et pleurant son propre être de ses yeux. Rowen inspira brusquement et se mit à pleurer.

« Oh mon dieu, non ! Non, non, non !

-Quoi encore, c'est qui ?»

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Rowen se cachait derrière ses mains et semblait presque s'incliner, comme si la chose était quelqu'un d'important. Il se retourna, essayant de comprendre malgré ses larmes, et remarqua que la chose tenait ce qui avait dû être une couronne. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il pleurait tellement qu'il avait envie de rire.

« C'était notre roi, Golderoy. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle le Capitaine ainsi. On devait bien les différencier quand on parlait d'eux. Merde il est- »

La chose attaqua Looping mais en réalité, ça ne chercha même pas à le toucher. Looping s'entendit rire aux éclats, de plus en plus fort sans comprendre pourquoi et il s'en sentit tellement mal qu'il essaya de raconter une blague au monstre pour s'excuser mais sa blague était mauvaise, si mauvaise, il était si nul-

La chose émit un son cassé qui ressembla à un rire. C'était... C'était peut-être ça qu'il voulait entendre, quelques blagues affreusement mauvaises. Looping essaya d'autres blagues et à moment, il put l'épargner. Le monstre semblait soulagé. Il s'approcha d'eux et tendit sa main fondue mais pas vers Looping, vers Rowen. Sa main traversa le fantôme et il sembla un peu triste mais oublia tout de suite.

« _P-p-p-p-petit r-r-rat......._ »

Le monstre partit en trainant son corps loin d'eux, laissant tomber une clé bleue au sol. Looping la ramassa et resta immobile encore un bon moment avant de regarder Rowen.

« Combien de choses tu me caches ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Un peu si. Tu as mangé ces fleurs ?»

Rowen semblait en colère qu'il pose cette question, et blessé, mais il répondit.

« Il le fallait. Tout le monde est coincé ici, ils ne méritent pas ça !

-Tu t'es suicidé.

-C'était un _sacrifice_. C'était nécessaire. De toute façon, ça n'a pas fonctionné, pourquoi ça t'intéresse même ? C'est pas si important !

-Le roi te connaissait. Parce que tu étais ami avec sa fille. Et tu...

-Je veux pas en parler ! C'était il y a tellement longtemps et j'ai _merdé_ ok ? Je le sais ! Tout le monde est coincé à cause de moi ! J'aurais pas dû dire à Kim de prendre mon âme, le Capitaine aurait dû la garder et comme ça toi tu risquerais pas de mourir juste parce que tu t'es précipité dans ce trou !

-Je ne te juge pas tu sais ? Je comprends. Tu voulais juste les sauver. Mais les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Rowen se frotta rapidement le visage et lui tourna le dos mais Looping l'avait quand même vu pleurer. Il se demanda si c'était mieux de le laisser tranquille ou de continuer à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne le jugeait pas. Le petit rat ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« On pourrait pas sortir d'ici rapidement au lieu de parler de mes conneries ?

-Si, bien sûr... »

Ils continuèrent encore et purent brancher la clé verte. En revenant sur leurs pas, ils ne retournèrent pas dans le dortoir et continuèrent de suivre le couloir où il y avait deux autres écrans. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement motivés à l'idée de lire d'autres entrées mais décidèrent de quand même le faire.

_Entrée 7 : Nous allons avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour supporter les ÂMES des souterrains. Un rongeur des souterrains ne peut pas absorber une âme d'un de ses semblables comme les rongeurs de surface ne peuvent pas s'absorber les ÂMES les uns des autres. Et la question d'un rongeur de la surface est un peu hors possibilité... et si je trouvais quelque chose d'autre ?_

_Entrée 10 : L'expérience sur le véhicule est un échec. Il n'y a absolument aucune réaction observable en comparaison aux autres cas. Peu importe, c'était qu'une perte de temps et une galère complète. Les graines s'accrochent à moi et refuse de me lâcher..._

Looping avait une impression de déjà-vu et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Un peu plus loin, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle avec des miroirs muraux et de l'autre côté des fleurs... Une _multitude_ de fleurs s'étendant sur plusieurs longues tables d'études, des fleurs qui ressemblaient exactement à Tiny mais... aucune ne semblaient vivantes ce qui était à la fois rassurant et horriblement perturbant. Ils avancèrent tous les deux lentement dans la pièce, voyant la dernière serrure qu'ils devaient enclencher quand soudainement, quelque chose attira l'attention de Looping dans son reflet dans le miroir. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui le dérangeait et à ce moment-là son reflet s'étendit d'un sourire monstrueux et une de ces choses fondues qui avait été un rongeur avant en sortit pour l'attaquer.

La créature semblait tendue, stressée, et perdue. Il fallut un moment à Looping pour apaiser le monstre, le calmer, le mettre en confiance, restant à distance, complimentant ses... dents, sûrement, réconfortant ses pleurs en parlant le plus bassement et calmement possible, mais finalement celui-ci finit par émettre un long gargouillis grave et reposé qui permit à Looping de l'épargner.

Quand il brancha la clé, il eut l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de la réussite. Il se tourna vers Rowen en souriant.

« On est bientôt libres maintenant. J'espère en tout cas. »

Rowen semblait toujours ne pas avoir envie de parler, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il voyait bien que tout ça l'avait pas mal perturbé. Il tendit la main vers lui et attendit patiemment, comme si de rien n'était, que le petit rat la prenne, ce qui prit quelques très longues secondes, semblant crispé. Ils reprirent leur route.

La grosse porte qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux au début de leur périple dans ce laboratoire était enfin ouverte et quand ils passèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un ascenseur coincé à cause de l'absence d'électricité et dont l'autre porte était aussi ouverte. Dans le nouveau couloir, les deux écrans étaient éteints, c'était très perturbant. Ils arrivèrent ensuite _enfin_ dans la salle du générateur et n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de le redémarrer, soupirant de soulagement quand la lumière se fit partout jusqu'à ce qu’ils entendent quelque chose glisser sur le sol juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et se rendirent compte qu’ils étaient encerclés par tous les monstres qui glissaient vers eux lentement, très lentement, mais avec une intention qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à comprendre mais de toute façon ils étaient beaucoup trop terrifiés pour réellement y penser. Heureusement pour eux, avant qu’il ne puisse se passer quoi que ce soit d’horrible, le son strident d’un sifflet retentit et résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Eh ! Arrêtez immédiatement, vous avez déjà eu à manger, arrêtez de réclamer bande de morfales ! »

Les monstres émirent tous des sons amusés et partirent, laissant voir Razmo, un peu inquiet mais un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres.

« T-tu vas bien ? Désolé pour tout ça, quand ils ont faim ils sont méchants et stupides mais je te promets qu’ils ne t’auraient pas fait de mal… volontairement. Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu… t’es venu ici, je m’y attendais pas, même si j’ai laissé un mot. J’avoue que j’espérais un peu qu’on m’oublie mais… mais t’es là ! M-merci. Je venais pour redémarrer le générateur mais tu t’en es déjà occupé, bravo et merci. Encore. Euh… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as regardé d’autres choses ? J’imagine que oui… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

« Merci d’être venu me chercher mais ça va maintenant. Je vais raconter la vérité à tout le monde. Même si c’est difficile et qu’ils m’en voudront tous. Ils méritent bien ça.

-Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il fallut encore un moment à Razmo pour répondre mais quand il le fit, ce fut en souriant.

« Ouais. Ouais ça va. »

Le petit scientifique repartit dans le couloir, laissant Looping et Rowen l’entendre annoncer aux créatures qu’il aller les ramener chez eux.

« Je voulais pas mourir. »

Looping se tourna vers Rowen, surpris de l’entendre.

« Enfin, si, mais pas parce que je voulais en finir. J’espérais juste réussir à sauver les gens qui comptaient pour moi.

-J’avais compris ça. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire ça comme ça.

-Je m’en fiche, c’est du passé… mais merci. »

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et les écrans s’allumèrent mais en rouge.

_Entrée 8 : J’ai choisi un candidat. J’en ai pas parlé à notre Capitaine parce qu’il n’est vraiment pas en état pour en entendre parler tout de suite mais… au cœur de son jardin, il y a quelque chose de spécial. La première fleur dorée, qui a poussé bien avant toute les autres. Elle vient de dehors. Elle a poussé juste avant que notre roi… Je me demande… Que se passe-t-il quand quelque chose qui n’a pas d’ÂME obtient la volonté de vivre ?_

_Entrée 18 : La fleur est partie._

Tiny. Cette fleur, ça ne pouvait qu’être Tiny et cette pensée était terrifiante car Razmo n’avait très probablement pas la moindre idée du monstre qu’il avait créé.

Ils prirent l’ascenseur, sous le choc, et appuyèrent sur le bouton pour remonter. Les portes se refermèrent et le téléphone de Looping sonna. Il décrocha mais ne put savoir qui lui parlait. C’était une voix qu’il n’avait jamais entendue.

« Rowen, tu es là ? »

Le petit rat se tendit immédiatement à l’entente de son nom et Looping se sentit mal, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas.

« Je sais que c’est toi, je t’ai reconnu. Ça fait tellement… tellement longtemps qu’on s’est pas vus. Mais franchement, tu as fait un bon travail, c’est excellent. Je veux dire, grâce à toi, tout est parfaitement en place. »

Des conditions ? Quelles conditions ? Qu’est-ce que Rowen avait fait ? Il le regarda mais le petit rat secoua la tête de toute ses forces en négation, ne sachant pas non plus ce que tout ça voulait dire.

« Rowen… À bientôt. »

Et l’ascenseur se mit à vibrer de toutes ses forces, une lumière rouge grimpa progressivement et Looping se retrouva coincé contre un mur, incapable de bouger alors que tout était encore une fois en train d’échapper à son contrôle comme pour tenter de mettre fin à sa vie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était hors de l’ascenseur et les portes de celui-ci étaient retenues fermées par des vignes. Il regarda tout autour de lui et se rendit compte en voyant les murs gris qu’il était à la Nouvelle Maison. Rowen était assis à côté de lui, attendant qu’il se réveille.

« Eh… Je- je ne sais pas comment on est arrivés là.

-C’est pas grave.

-Je te promets que je ne sais pas qui était au téléphone, je ne connais pas cette voix, enfin je ne pense pas, ça ne me dit rien du tout, je te le promets.

-Je sais, je te crois.

-Tu… Tu as fait tout ce que Tiny t’a dit de faire, est-ce que ça a changé quoi que ce soit ? Comment on pourrait en être sûr ?

-Je crois qu’il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir. Je vais retourner voir le Capitaine. »


	8. Je sais que je suis bien trop gentil pour mon propre bien, pas besoin de me le dire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage de Looping arrive à sa fin…
> 
> Voici le dernier chapitre officiel à Nuts!  
> Les deux autres qui viendront après sont des bonus qui ne seraient pas entrés dans l'histoire de base d'où leur statut

Ils approchèrent tous les deux lentement du château, se disant qu’il y avait peut-être toujours une possibilité pour qu’ils aient autre chose à faire mais ils n’avaient tout simplement pas la moindre idée de quoi et ils se retrouvèrent malheureusement devant le roi à nouveau. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos, regardant avec intensité la barrière blanche, brillante et toujours aussi solide.

« Je vois que tu es revenu. As-tu fait tout ce que tu avais à faire ? »

Looping hocha la tête, solennellement, tout de même un peu effrayé encore. Il n’était toujours pas prêt à ce combat, même s’il l’avait gagné la première fois, un peu trop stressé de mal avoir fait quelque chose pour changer l’issue à tout ça. Il ne savait même pas ce que tout ça devait changer. Il avait écouté Tiny parce qu’il avait espéré pouvoir faire tout ça mieux mais c’était comme s’il faisait tout ça à l’aveugle finalement.

Le roi se tourna vers lui et engagea le combat. Malgré ses mains qui tremblaient, Looping mit sa main sur son couteau à plantes, prêt à revivre toute l’horreur de son combat quand une glace fut jetée au visage du roi. Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec surprise, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Mon Capitaine ! Pardonnez-moi pour cette glace mais je me dois d’interrompre ce combat ! »

Abandonnant son petit stand de glace qui alla rouler et se perdre contre un mur plus loin, Lee se plaça entre eux, bras tendus comme s’il allait pouvoir protéger qui que ce soit ainsi.

« Je croyais que t’avais plus de glaces. »

Lee lui adressa un regard agacé.

« T’as pas d’autres choses à remarquer que ça ? Je suis vendeur de glaces, tu penses bien qu’entre la dernière fois que t’es passé me voir et maintenant, j’ai refait le stock, ce serait pas bon pour le business sinon.

-Attendez mon Capitaine ! »

Benny et Svetlana arrivèrent rapidement à leur tour, de chaque côté de Lee.

« On peut pas vous laisser continuer ce combat Capitaine !

-Rat de surface être bon rat, pas notre ennemi ! »

Très vite, Benny, Razmo, Rapiton et même Jacky les rejoignirent pour le défendre et Looping se sentit vraiment heureux et soulagé de voir qu’il était soutenu par autant de gens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à cette fine équipe pour convaincre le Capitaine de ne pas continuer le combat et ensuite ils furent tous soulagés et souriants. Looping se détendit enfin, lâchant son couteau. Même Rowen semblait apaisé et rassuré que le combat n’ait pas lieu.

Au bout d’un moment d’amusement et de rigolade cependant, Razmo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Benny, semblant très clairement avoir une question en tête.

« Dis-moi Benny, j’ai appelé tout le monde pour venir ici et sauver notre ami mais comment tu t’es dit que vous alliez venir ici, Svetlana et toi ? Quand je l’ai appelée, elle m’a dit que vous étiez déjà en route pour venir ici.

-Oh c’est très simple ! C’est une petite fleur qui m’a dit quoi faire ! »

Looping perdit immédiatement son sourire au même moment où Razmo blanchit d’horreur.

« Une… p-petite fleur ? »

Aucun d’entre eux n’eut le temps de voir quoi que ce soit venir et tous les amis que Looping s’était faits sans exception se retrouvèrent suspendus dans les airs par des ronces qui s’enroulaient très fortement autour de leur torse. Looping fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise mais ne put de toute façon pas aller bien loin car Tiny sortit de terre, toute souriante et fière d’elle.

« Hihihi, quelle belle brochette d’imbéciles. Vous étiez tellement occupés à faire tous copains les uns avec les autres que j’ai eu tout le temps qu’il me fallait pour voler les âmes de surface ! Et à présent je vais aussi voler les âmes de tous tes amis. Et tu sais ce qui est encore mieux dans tout ça ? C’est que c’est entièrement ta faute ! C’est parce que t’es devenu ami avec eux, parce que tu les as écoutés et aidés et que tu leur as donné de l’amour… Si t’avais pas été assez bête pour faire ça, aucun d’entre eux ne serait là, prisonnier entre mes ronces. »

Looping ne sut pas quoi répondre, il était beaucoup trop choqué par tout ce qui était en train de se passer, tout ça parce qu’il avait été assez idiot pour lui faire confiance tout ce temps, espérant qu’il ne serait pas trahi et qu’il pourrait sauver tout le monde.

« Hihihi, et maintenant, grâce aux âmes de la surface et celles de tous tes amis, je vais enfin prendre la forme qui est véritablement mienne.

-M-mais merde ! Pourquoi tu t’acharnes autant à faire du mal à tout le monde ?! »

Il avait crié avec l’énergie du désespoir, essayant réellement de comprendre qu’elles étaient les motivations tordues de la fleur mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire méchamment.

« Pourquoi ? Mais t’es trop bête ou quoi pour toujours pas comprendre ? c’est qu’un **jeu** tout ça pour moi, t’aurais dû le comprendre maintenant. Si tu quittes les souterrains tout content, tu auras « gagné », tu voudras plus jouer avec moi.

-Ça va pas, rien de tout ça n’est un jeu, c’est qu’une excuse !

-Ohoh, une excuse ? Pas de mensonges entre nous, c’est toi qui as commencé en plus. Et ce petit jeu entre nous ne s’arrêtera JAMAIS. Je ferai semblant de te faire croire que tu as une chance de gagner pour finalement te faire comprendre que tu ne feras jamais que perdre encore, et encore, _et encore_ … »

Looping ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, ne comprenant juste pas ce qu’il se passait dans l’esprit de la fleur et quel était son problème avec lui, pourquoi elle s’acharnait autant de la sorte, trop terrifié pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à tout ça.

« Ecoute… Si jamais tu me bats, je t’offrirai ta fin heureuse en main propre, de ma propre volonté. Je te laisserai reprendre tous tes amis, je détruirai la barrière, je laisserai tout le monde être heureux. Mais ça n’arrivera pas. »

Le visage de Tiny se tordit encore plus de façon horrifique.

« Toi ! Tu resteras coincé ici quoi qu’il arrive et tu ne pourras jamais fuir. »

Looping sentit alors son corps être piégé, complètement figé, incapable de bouger et Tiny fit apparaître tout autour de lui des pétales et autres graines prêtes à le frapper violemment.

« Même si pour ça je dois te tuer encore et encore un MILLION de fois ! »

Tiny se mit à rire longuement, l’attaquant encore et encore sans y aller trop fort juste pour faire durer ce qu’il allait subir. Alors que l’attaque finale allait s’abattre pour le tuer, sa santé lui revint complètement. Tiny ne fut clairement pas le seul à être surpris par ça, jusqu’à ce que Mégalo ne sourît.

« Eheh, t’as crû que je te laisserais faire du mal à mon pote comme ça ? On croit tous en lui, on sait qu’il va nous sauver. »

Tous les autres sourirent à leur tour malgré la douleur qu’ils devaient ressentir, encourageant Looping en le soignant, croyant en lui sans aucune hésitation. Petit à petit les autres rongeurs des souterrains se précipitèrent pour encourager Looping également, ce qui semblait déranger complètement Tiny qui rentrait et ressortait de terre à toute vitesse pour tenter d’éviter tout le monde, jusqu’à ce que tout le monde soit là pour l’encourager.

« V-vous… Tout le monde, vous- ! Vous êtes tous ! »

Puis Tiny sourit méchamment.

« TOUTES VOS ÂMES SONT À MOI !! »

Elle se mit à rire encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, alors que tout devenait si blanc et lumineux, au point que Looping eut à fermer les yeux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n’y avait plus aucun son et tout était noir autour de lui comme quand il avait dû combattre Tiny avec les six âmes. Il se demandait quel monstre horrible il allait devoir affronter cette fois, à quel point il allait souffrir, ce qui allait lui arriver à présent. Il remarqua alors qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui lui tournait le dos.

C’était une souris, petite comme toutes les souris, avec la tête baissée et ses oreilles et sa queue remuant d’abord très rapidement puis de plus en plus lentement. Elle leva la tête, regardant ses mains, ses pieds, inspirant et expirant de toutes ses forces. Elle regardait devant elle, à gauche, à droite, sans se retourner encore, comme si elle profitait de quelque chose qui lui avait été arraché de force. Elle fut même prise d’un petit hoquet de surprise et de joie, portant ses mains à son visage et riant juste une petite seconde avant de se reprendre.

« Ça y’est. J’ai enfin mon corps. J’en pouvais plus d’être une fleur. »

Elle se retourna lentement et regarda Looping droit dans les yeux, un sourire apaisé sur le visage, les yeux presque humides de larmes.

« Coucou ! Rowen, t’es là ? C’est moi, ta meilleure amie. »

Puis la souris changea.

Elle devint plus grande, _bien plus grande_ , vêtue d’une longue tunique sombre avec des épaulettes superflues. Ses yeux étaient presque complètement noirs et autour de sa tête voletaient des espèces de graines gigantesques presque comme l’auréolant.

**_K I M_ **

Looping sentit Rowen lui prendre la main et quand il le regarda, le petit rat semblait déterminé malgré les larmes dans ses yeux.

« C’est la fin. »

Il regarda Looping à son tour.

« C’est pour moi qu’elle est là. Ça te dérange si je t’aide un petit peu ?

-Tu veux dire comme tu l’as toujours fait jusqu’ici ? »

Rowen lui sourit et serra sa main encore plus fort.

« Prépare-toi, elle va te faire valser. C’est une véritable déesse que tu as en face de toi et il ne te reste que tes rêves et espoirs, accroche-toi-y. »

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, il s’y accrocha, d’abord à ses espoirs, prêt à offrir à tout le monde cette liberté qu’ils méritaient et à sauver tout le monde.

Les attaques de Kim étaient vraiment surprenantes mais il réussit à y faire face presque sans aucune difficulté. C’était peut-être grâce à Rowen qui était à ses côtés et lui permettait d’avoir une accroche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. C’était presque comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Kim commença à bouger, volant tout autour de lui alors que la noirceur qui les entourait laissait place à des vagues de couleurs qui s’enchainaient encore et encore, vivement.

Il repensa à toutes les raisons qui l’avaient emmenées ici, les bonnes comme les mauvaises et il ne s’en sentait que plus prêt à affronter Kim, comme reboosté à bloc. Rowen l’aidait, lui expliquant ce qu’il se passait, comme éviter les attaques, ce qu’elles signifiaient… parfois même, il l’attrapait et l’écartait de force du danger, comme s’il pouvait prévoir où les attaques allaient frapper.

« Tu sais, je m’en fiche complètement de détruire ce monde finalement. »

Il leva les yeux vers Kim, prêt à écouter tout ce qu’il lui racontait.

« De toute façon, quand j’aurai gagné et que j’aurai complètement pris le contrôle de tout le continuum, je vais tout simplement tout remettre à zéro complètement. »

Looping se contenta de continuer à esquiver les attaques, ne s’inquiétant pas une seconde des menaces qui lui étaient adressées.

« Tout ce que tu as accompli, toutes les rencontres que tu as faites, tout ça sera complètement effacé. »

Les éclairs colorés s’écrasaient si proches de lui.

« Comme ça, on refera tout depuis le début toi et moi. »

Les étoiles lui explosèrent presque au visage.

« Et tu sais ce qui est le mieux là-dedans ? C’est que tu le feras sans aucune hésitation. Et moi, je t’écraserai à nouveau. Encore, et encore, et encore. »

Une attaque le toucha cependant avec force et il crut qu’il était en train de mourir mais alors que son âme semblait prête à se briser, ce fut comme si Rowen posait directement la main dessus, empêchant cela. Il croyait tellement en lui que Looping crut sentir toute sa santé lui revenir. Il se rendit compte que c’était presque comme si le petit rat était tangible, dans ce combat qui n’avait rien d’ordinaire.

« C’est pas encore ton heure mon pote, accroche-toi, ok ? »

Les attaques lui semblèrent alors moins fortes. Ce n’était peut-être pas le cas, mais il était de toute façon bien prêt à continuer le combat.

« Parce que tu veux tellement obtenir ta fin heureuse. »

Elle lui tira dessus à plusieurs reprises avant de lui projeter un laser au visage.

« Parce que t’abandonnes jamais. »

Elle fit tourner des lames gigantesques jusqu’à lui.

« Est-ce que c’est pas un peu ironique ? Ta « gentillesse » qui t’a poussé à sauver tant de gens, c’est ça qui va te tuer au bout du compte. »

Et elle lui jeta à nouveau des éclairs dessus et continua de l’attaquer pendant encore un moment qui sembla à la fois extrêmement long et ridiculement court.

« Bon j’en ai ASSEZ. Je vais effacer ce continuum une bonne fois pour toutes de tout ce qu’il a. »

Elle hocha la tête en ricanant et disparut pour laisser place à un immense crâne, comme celui d’une souris, qui s’ouvrit en grand, absorbant tout ce qui pouvait exister. Looping se sentit glisser dans sa direction involontairement mais Rowen planta ses pieds dans le sol et lui attrapa le bras de toutes ses forces, l’empêchant de se faire emporter également. S’il avait été vivant, son âme aurait été apparente et Looping aurait pu voir sa couleur et savoir ce qu’elle représentait mais il n’avait pas vraiment plus de temps pour y penser, s’accrochant à lui autant que possible. Des choses défilèrent de tous les côtés et se firent absorber complètement.

Il fallut un moment pour que le crâne disparaisse que Kim revienne.

« Wow, tu es encore là après cette attaque ? Tu m’impressionnes, t’es vraiment spécial. Mais t’en fais pas, c’était qu’une infime partie de mes pouvoirs. Voyons combien de temps tu resteras aussi gentil face à ça. »

Et Kim grandit encore et encore jusqu’à ce que Looping ne puisse plus rien voir d’autre.

Puis quand il put voir à nouveau, la souris avait encore changé.

Ses épaulettes étaient encore plus grandes et il y avait plus de graines autour de sa tête. Toutes les parties de son corps semblaient détachées les unes des autres, sa tête, son torse, ses bras, et ses jambes étaient jointes, collées ensemble comme un cœur brisé. Derrière elle, des ailes immenses et aux couleurs changeant encore et encore s’étendaient jusqu’à entourer même Looping, le piégeant complètement. Son sourire carnassier semblait s’étendre jusqu’à l’infini.

Looping ne pouvait que tenter de se débattre mais il était quand même coincé sur place.

« Tu sais, à chaque fois que tu meurs, tu es de plus en plus faible, tes amis t’oublient, tu t’approches encore et encore de ta défaite. »

Les attaques le touchaient beaucoup plus facilement à présent.

« Tu t’accroches encore à ton stupide espoir de gagner ? Comme tu veux, tu auras tout oublié bientôt aussi de toute façon. »

Et elle l’attaqua encore. C’était difficile de tenir bon.

« Toujours là ? Bah peu importe c’est plutôt drôle, tu crois que tu peux tenir longtemps encore comme ça ? »

Et elle l’attaqua encore.

Looping essaya de bouger, Rowen tentant de l’aider. Rien ne se passa. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais était toujours coincé. Il tenta de chercher ses options, voir ce qu’il était possible, encore et encore, mais en vain. C’était comme si rien n’était possible mais… il lui restait un peu de forces, peut-être juste assez pour faire autre chose. Et c’est alors que l’évidence lui vint. S’il ne pouvait rien faire pour Kim, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses amis.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces, jusqu’à se retrouver devant Lee et Jacky. Leurs visages étaient blancs, comme s’ils n’étaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes mais ça ne le découragea pas, il savait qu’il devait juste les aider à se rappeler qui ils étaient. Il chercha ses options et parla de glace. L’âme errante de Lee sembla enthousiaste et celle de Jacky ronfla du nez comme pour se moquer puis les deux l’attaquèrent. Ils n’étaient pas forts mais ils visaient franchement bien tous les deux. Il demanda ensuite un conseil pour un petit travail et l’âme errante de Jacky secoua des bras pour lui dire de ne pas tomber dans ce piège, ce qui amusa l’autre âme. Quand il commença à parler de star, les deux âmes furent tellement réactives sur le sujet que leurs souvenirs leur revinrent immédiatement et ils furent plus qu’heureux de le voir. Il les laissa là et partit à la recherche de ses autres amis.

Il tomba sur Mégalo et Benny qui étaient dans le même état que Lee et Jacky un peu avant. Il raconta une blague, ce qui fit rire l’écureuil et grogner d’agacement la souris puis demanda des conseils en nourriture et la souris sauta sur place avec enthousiasme. Il parla ensuite de puzzle, du fait que lui n’était vraiment pas doué en mots mêlés. Ça rappela immédiatement aux âmes tous leurs souvenirs. Il sourit grandement et continua.

Il rencontra ensuite Svetlana, seule, ses poings serrés sur une clé à molette gigantesque. Ses attaques semblaient encore plus fortes que lors de leur premier combat mais Rowen était toujours avec lui pour l’aider à tout esquiver. Il incita l’âme à y aller plus franchement, faisant comme s’il n’avait pas complètement peur des attaques de l’âme. Celle-ci l’attaqua effectivement plus fort, ce qui n’empêcha pas le petit rat de le protéger de chaque attaque avec brio. Il proposa à l’âme de faire à manger et continua d’esquiver les attaques jusqu’à se précipiter sur Svetlana et lui donner un faux coup de poing. Ça lui ramena ses souvenirs et elle poussa un rire tonitruant et le poussa brusquement et avec amusement. Ça le fit rire aussi et il continua sa route.

Il se retrouva face à face avec le Capitaine. Le grand lièvre avait la tête baissée, son trident dans la main, et semblait encore plus perdu que les autres. Looping inspira profondément et complimenta ses talents de jardiniers insoupçonnés. L’âme perdue secoua lentement la tête et tenta de le transpercer. Il continua en lui disant qu’il était un bon roi, proche et aimant de ses sujets. Ça ne sembla pas changer grand-chose. Il lui promit que Goldie l’aimait encore, même s’il ne pouvait pas en être parfaitement sûr. Une larme s’échappa de l’œil du Capitaine qui retrouvait ses souvenirs et il salua Looping, le laissant continuer sa route.

Looping prit la main de Rowen et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui restait une personne à sauver, une dernière âme, aussi perdue et brisée soit-elle. Rowen avait l’air bouleversé mais il hocha la tête, d’accord avec lui, évidemment qu’il l’était.

Kim remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé, elle pouvait le sentir en elle.

« Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? C’est quoi ce sentiment ? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Non ! NON ! »

Elle sembla complètement paniquée à l’idée de ressentir quelque chose, ne pouvant plus le comprendre et vivre correctement, ayant passé beaucoup trop de temps ainsi durant des années et des années sans en vivre.

« J’ai besoin de PERSONNE ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! Eloigne-toi de moi ! Si tu t’approches je vais te détruire ! »

Looping n’avait rien à faire de ses menaces, il laissa Kim continuer de paniquer et attendit qu’elle puisse continuer à s’y faire et à accepter tout ce qui était en train de devenir un peu plus petite.

« … Rowen… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je fais tout ça… ? »

Elle attaqua Looping avec du feu encore une fois, comme si elle ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre l’un et l’autre.

« Tu sais pourquoi je voulais tant te garder avec moi… ? J’ai fait tout ça… parce que t’es mon ami, Rowen. »

Kim semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots ou en tout cas à les exprimer.

« T’es le seul à me comprendre, à jouer avec moi, à m’écouter, à rester avec moi peu importe quoi, t’es même là après tout ce te temps ! »

Les ailes de Kim semblèrent perdre de leur couleur.

« Non… C’est même pas ça… C’est parce que t’es ma meilleure amie ! Je fais tout ça parce que je tiens à toi, Rowen ! »

Rowen semblait sur le point de pleurer mais tenta autant que possible de ne pas détourner le regard, ce qui était nouveau pour Looping. La voix de Kim se brisa.

« Je suis pas prête à ce que tout s’arrête. Je suis pas prête à te laisser partir, à te dire au revoir… Alors ARRÊTE ET LAISSE MOI GAGNER !!! »

Elle joignit ses poignets et attaqua Looping avec une vague terriblement violente et il n’eut pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu survivre à tout ça. Kim lui hurla d’arrêter, d’accepter de perdre, de la laisser gagner… jusqu’à finalement laisser tomber elle-même.

« Rowen… Je me sens si seule … et j’ai tellement peur… Je veux juste plus être seule… »

Looping tomba à genoux quand la prise sur lui se stoppa soudainement et quand il releva les yeux, Kim était à nouveau une petite souris normale et pleurait toutes les larmes que son petit cœur triste pouvait laisser couler. Il se sentit mal, il avait envie de la réconforter mais il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée de s’approcher, ça pouvait tout à fait être un piège.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée, Rowen… Non. Je sais que tu n’es pas Rowen, hein ? ça fait tellement longtemps que Rowen n’est plus là, qu’il est… J’ai cru que tu étais lui parce qu’il était tellement gentil et toi aussi tu l’étais, comme il l’aurait été. J’avais besoin d’y croire. Comment tu t’appelles ?

-Looping.

-Oh. C’est un super nom… Tu sais, j’ai vraiment peur, ça me donne la nausée. J’ai été en fleur tellement longtemps, je serais pas capable de t’expliquer à quel point c’était perturbant de plus avoir de sentiments et de les retrouver comme ça. Je me fichais de tout le monde, je n’étais plus intéressé par quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, je ressens pas seulement mes propres émotions mais celles de tout le monde. Tu sais à quel point des tas de gens t’aiment ? Même mes papas ils t’aiment et ils te connaissent à peine. »

Kim sourit doucement, tristement, et s’essuya les yeux humides.

« Tu sais… tout le monde ici-bas est super bizarre. Je crois pas que ce soit normal à la surface de s’attacher à quelqu’un aussi vite, Rowen m’avait dit que non. Mais ici, on est tous enfermés les uns avec les autres depuis si longtemps, on se connait tous. S’aimer c’est normal pour nous. Et tout le monde t’aime déjà tellement. »

Elle rit un peu, sans joie.

« Je me doute que tu me détestes, j’ai passé mon temps à être horrible avec toi, je t’ai blessé toi et tous les autres aussi. J’ai pas besoin que tu me pardonnes, je sais que je le mérite pas.

-Je te pardonne.

-Hein ? T’es trop bête Looping, c’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Tu peux pas me pardonner alors que j’ai rien fait pour mériter ça. »

Kim sembla réfléchir à quelque chose un instant.

« Tu sais, je t’avais promis de briser la barrière si tu gagnais. Enfin, j’ai promis ça à Rowen mais tu mérites que je le fasse. Et… tout le monde a cette même envie que moi, je le sais, je peux le sentir. Je vais le faire, Looping, je vais tous vous libérer, exactement comme j’aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. »

Kim balança ses bras et sa tête en arrière et une vague de lumière s’échappa de son corps et toutes les âmes s’envolèrent comme une seule pour s’unir et utiliser leur pouvoir pour briser la barrière en un son semblable à celui du verre. Quand ce fut fait, toutes les âmes s’envolèrent au loin, probablement pour retourner à leur place.

Kim tomba au sol, épuisé, le souffle court après l’utilisation de ce pouvoir. Looping s’approcha un peu.

« Looping… Je vais pas pouvoir rester dans cette forme. Bientôt je vais redevenir une fleur, et je serai plus moi-même. Je vais redevenir une fleur et je ressentirai plus cet amour comme tout le monde. Tu ferais mieux de me laisser là et de retourner avec tout le monde d’accord ? Ce serait mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. »

Looping se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir une seconde, pas pour lui, en tout cas pas seulement, pour Rowen aussi et surtout. Il se mit à genoux face à la petite souris et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Kim posa sa tête sur son épaule, enroula ses côtes de ses bras et pleura de toutes ses forces jusqu’à n’avoir plus rien à pleurer et se mettre à hoqueter.

« J’ai peur.

-Je sais… Je suis là.

-Tu peux pas rester avec moi. Je dois partir. »

Kim s’écarta, se frotta les yeux et essaya de ne pas trop montrer à quel point elle avait peur avant de se lever et de s’éloigner, laissant Looping là, seul avec Rowen. Il se redressa.

« Att- ! »

Et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé par terre, entouré par tout le monde qui était inquiet pour lui, l’appelant par son nom, vérifiant son état, essayant de s’assurait qu’il allait bien autant que possible. Il s’assit, se frotta l’arrière de la tête qui lui faisait mal, se demandant comment tout le monde pouvait savoir quel était son nom mais il avait vécu tellement de choses à présent qu’il n’était pas franchement sûr d’avoir envie d’y réfléchir. Le Capitaine se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais la barrière est brisée. Je pense que nous te devons tous un grand merci. Nous allons rejoindre la surface, mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux toujours revenir un peu en arrière, voir s’il n’y a pas quelques personnes auxquelles tu voudrais dire au revoir. »

Looping n’avait vraiment personne à qui dire au revoir mais en tournant la tête, il remarqua que Rowen semblait avoir besoin de dire au revoir à quelqu’un lui alors il hocha la tête, remercia le roi pour sa proposition et prit le chemin dans les souterrains après avoir salué tout le monde, leur promettant de revenir vite.

Toutes les personnes qu’il croisaient étaient tous au courant que la barrière était brisée et étaient tous heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir, bien que quand même un peu sur leurs gardes, ce qu’il ne pouvait pas franchement leur reprocher, tout ça devait être nouveau pour eux, comme ça l’avait été pour lui un peu plus tôt. Il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’arrêter pour qui que ce soit, essayant juste de suivre Rowen qui avançait à toute vitesse semblant très bien savoir où il voulait aller et tant mieux pour lui mais lui ne savait pas et se contentait de courir. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait passé les dernières heures à ne faire que ça de courir, il était un peu étonné de ne pas être plus fatigué que ça.

Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le froid mordant des forêts de Couveneige qu’il comprit où Rowen voulait aller.

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la grande porte et Looping poussa la porte de toutes ses forces. Des flocons de neige tombèrent sur le sol violet et ils continuèrent leur route, les pas de Looping résonnant contre les murs. Toriel fut surprise de le voir alors il lui expliqua qu’il avait réussi, qu’il avait sauvé tout le monde et qu’il était encore en vie. La lapine retint des larmes de soulagement quelques secondes seulement. Looping resta avec elle le temps nécessaire et il comprit enfin pourquoi Rowen avait été tellement tendu à être ici, étant donné qu’il avait été l’enfant de Toriel.

Il fit un petit tour rapide de la maison avant de repartir et s’arrêta devant le miroir au fond du couloir. Rowen semblait amusé par ce qui s’y reflétait.

« Eh, t’as vu ? Il s’est passé tellement de choses, t’es carrément devenu un héros, mais t’es quand même toujours autant le même qu’avant, plutôt belle gueule mais définitivement stupide.

-Attends quoi, pourquoi je suis stupide ?

-Tu t’es jeté dans un trou et tu t’es retrouvé dans toute une emmerde à cause de ça. »

La réponse du petit rat l’agaça tellement que n’en tira qu’un rire.

« Désolé. Mais regarde-toi. Malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est toujours toi. »

Looping regarda son reflet rapidement avant de se tourner vers Rowen à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que c’est toujours moi, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le petit rat haussa les épaules.

Un peu plus tard, ils continuèrent de s’enfoncer dans les ruines, jusqu’à revenir enfin là où tout avait commencé, à l’endroit exact où Looping était tombé plusieurs heures auparavant.

Tiny lui tournait le dos mais l’entendit très vite arriver et se retourna pour le regarder. Rowen s’approcha et alla s’asseoir à sa gauche, sachant que la fleur ne le voyait pas. Looping s’approcha et s’assit à droite de Tiny.

« Trouvée.

-Comment t’as su ? »

Looping leva les yeux vers Rowen qui semblait trouver plus intéressant de trouver une meilleure position dans laquelle s’asseoir.

« Tu m’as dit que t’avais cru que j’étais Rowen parce que j’étais trop gentil, hein ?

-Ouais. Et puis, entre nous, vu que de toute façon il ne m’entendra jamais parce qu’il est mort, t’es complètement son type donc s’il y avait bien un corps dont il aurait pris le contrôle, ça aurait été le tien. »

Looping se retint autant que possible de ne pas sourire et exploser de rire quand Rowen se retourna brusquement, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc de cette trahison.

« Son type ?

-Roux déjà, puis t’es grand, t’as du charisme. Rowen aurait ajouté aussi que tu te serais jamais intéressé à lui.

-D’accord, d’accord. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en fin de compte, surprenant Tiny.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? On dirait que t’as entendu une blague.

-Rowen t’en veut terriblement. »

En effet, Rowen s’était mis debout et faisait les cent pas, pointant parfois Tiny du doigt en inspirant brusquement, vexé, choqué, trahi, incapable de dire la moindre insulte probablement seulement parce qu’il aimait Tiny.

La petite fleur fronça les sourcils puis sembla comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Rowen est là ??

-Ouais, il a toujours été là. Enfin toujours depuis que je suis arrivé, il m’a pas lâché une seconde.

-Attends, il est là, _là_? maintenant, vraiment ? »

Looping hocha la tête alors que Rowen poussait un grognement de rage, rouge de honte, incapable de les regarder.

« Ouais et il t’en veut pas mal.

-Merde ! J’étais pas supposé en parler de son vivant ! Enfin il est pas vivant mais il est capable de voir et entendre ce qu’il se passe, c’est presque ça ! »

Tiny regarda partout pour essayer de voir où pouvait bien être Rowen, n’arrivant pas à le deviner, sans grand surprise.

« Et… Rowen aussi m’a vu comme j’ai été ?

-Ouais. Tu sais, je pense que j’aurais dû deviner que vous vous connaissiez. T’as passé ton temps à essayer de me tuer et quand je suis tombé ici, Rowen a menacé de me poignarder si je faisais du mal aux gens. »

Ça fit rire Tiny, un de ces rires vraiment terrifiants.

« Ah ! Non, il aurait jamais fait ça, il en est incapable. Pas parce qu’il est mort, parce qu’il est trop gentil. Littéralement. Il a les larmes aux yeux hyper facilement. Le fixe pas trop longtemps dans les yeux. »

Rowen poussa un autre cri étranglé et essaya de se barrer avant de laisser tomber. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tiny serait en train de brûler sur place.

La petite fleur émit un soupir.

« Tu sais, je crois que Rowen te détestait au moins au début. Rien de personnel, il a toujours détesté les gens de la surface, mais il vantait les paysages. Il avait même peur de nous au début.

-T’as pas peur de raconter tout ça devant lui ?

-J’ai pas d’âme, la peur c’est pas ce qui m’occupe l’esprit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un bon moment et même Rowen finit par se calmer, les regardant toujours avec agacement.

« Pourquoi tu- vous êtes venus ?

-Rowen voulait te voir.

-Oh… Vous allez partir vite après, hein ? La surface vous attend tous, une infinité de paysages, de tout…

-Je reste ici. »

Looping leva les yeux vers Rowen, surpris.

« Hors de question que je parte, je te l’avais dit. »

Ça lui fit mal d’entre ça mais oui, il s’y était préparé.

« Je crois que Rowen voulait juste revenir ici.

-Bah vous devriez y aller. Tout le monde doit se demander ce qui te prend à être aussi lent.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Bah non crétin. Tu crois vraiment que qui que ce soit va m’accepter ? Tu ferais mieux de m’oublier, définitivement de préférence, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

Rowen semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir que Tiny reste, montrant clairement qu’il espérait que la petite fleur pourrait sortir. Looping leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par leur tendance au sacrifice.

« Ecoutez, je crois qu’on s’est pas compris. Je suis pas tombé dans des trous encore et encore, mangé des plats plus que bizarres, fuis des rongeurs qui voulaient tous ma mort, découvert un laboratoire aux expériences horribles et _affronté une déesse_ pour qu’au final vous deux restiez derrière comme si c’était ça qui allait jouer sur la libération de tout le monde alors toi, Tiny, je vais creuser le sol jusqu’à t’en arracher avec toutes tes racines et toi, Rowen, tu vas venir aussi et tu vas écouter la petite fleur raconter tous tes secrets les plus humiliants. »

Les deux semblèrent absolument en désaccord avec sa décision. Il ne leur laissa de toute façon pas le choix. Il attrapa Tiny par sa tige – la fleur n’ayant pas d’autres choix que de se laisser soulever pour ne pas être blessée – et réussit à chopper Rowen par la bretelle de sa salopette.

« On va tous sortir _ensemble_ et si vous avez des excuses à faire, vous les ferez tous les deux mais il est hors de question que vous échappiez à tout ça. Vous vous trouvez toutes les excuses que vous voulez mais ça n’empêche pas que de toute façon, je quitte pas les souterrains sans vous deux. Déjà Tiny, que tu le veuilles ou non, t’es une princesse, t’as des responsabilités envers ton peuple.

-Mais c’est pas un argument, on peut toujours trouver un autre héritier !

-Non, du tout, t’es vivante, c’est toi l’héritière. Et toi Rowen, tu dois t’assurer que je ne tue personne.

-C’est quoi cette excuse à la con ? Tu sais que je peux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit !

-C’est exactement ça une excuse, visiblement on est tous les trois très doués pour faire semblant alors soyons honnêtes, être seuls tous les deux à pas pouvoir communiquer, c’est terrible et je pense qu’on est au moins deux à savoir que dès que les rongeurs de surface sauront que tout le monde est sorti, ils viendront explorer et que vous aurez plus la paix. »

Il lui fallut encore une partie du trajet pour finalement convaincre les deux _d’au moins_ essayer de suivre tout le monde dehors. Il ne les lâcha quand même pas, même si Toriel qu’il recroisa sur son trajet semblait vraiment surprise et perdue de le voir avec Tiny et le bras dans les airs comme elle ne pouvait pas voir son propre enfant, la pauvre. Looping se contenta de lui sourire et décida enfin de lâcher le rat pour tendre le bras vers la lapine, lui proposant de l’emmener lui-même à la surface.

Le trajet fut un peu plus long que les fois précédentes. Déjà, il n’avait pas à courir partout. Ensuite, Toriel n’était pas sortie des ruines depuis tellement longtemps que ses yeux restaient émerveillés à chaque chose qu’elle voyait, redécouvrant ces lieux dans lesquels elle avait vécu toute sa vie avant le drame qui lui avait arraché son enfant. Cependant, ils arrivèrent tout de même à la fin des souterrains au bout d’un moment et tous sortir à la surface, observant le lever du soleil qui semblait les accueillir à bras ouverts, laissant les étoiles aller se coucher.

« Je ne pensais pas être resté autant de temps en bas.

-Tu m’en diras tant. »

Rowen lui adressa un petit sourire puis tous ensemble, ils descendirent la montagne pour aller rejoindre les rats de la surface, espérant seulement que cette fois-ci, tout se passerait bien.


	9. Bonus - As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences de tes actions avant de provoquer le démon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si Looping n'avait pas été patient pour les mêmes raison?
> 
> Warning: Ce n'est pas un reboot de Looping, il n'a pas le pouvoir pour ça (Tiny grâce aux âmes oui, pas lui) donc ne voyez pas ça comme une suite!
> 
> TW: Mort, mention de mort, mention de suicide, pulsions suicidaires, déformations physiques, blessures physiques

L’ombre de Looping s’étendait sur les tas de poussière dans le trône avec un calme affreux, terrible, oppressant. Le rat n’avait pas réfléchi au-delà de tout ça. Il s’était simplement dit qu’il pouvait s’occuper de « libérer » tout le monde ici et que lui aussi pourrait être libre, personne ne pouvant alors l’empêcher de sortir et il avait avançait encore et encore, le plus loin possible, peu importe les personnes qui seraient sur sa route et même si elles ne l’étaient pas. S’il s’était ne serait-ce qu’un peu renseigné sur tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, il aurait peut-être épargné l’un de ces satanés rongeurs, au moins le temps de passer la barrière. Il essuya la poussière de son couteau sur sa manche et passa la main dans ses cheveux avec agacement, cherchant autour de lui où est-ce qu’il devait aller ensuite. Le silence commençait à se faire sacrément pesant, ça l’énervait pas mal.

« Salutations. »

Il se tendit immédiatement en entendant la voix dans son dos. Il se retourna à toute vitesse, prêt à s’occuper de la personne suffisamment inconsciente pour lui faire face et se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait plus rien, plus rien d’autre que lui… et l’autre rat qu’il avait vu au tout début.

Ce rat était vraiment bizarre, différent d’à leur première rencontre. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs, comme sans orbite, et son sourire était beaucoup trop peu naturel. Looping tendit sa main, prêt à frapper quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus son arme dans la main.

« Désolé, je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin pour le moment alors je te l’ai emprunté. J’espère que ça te va ? »

Le rat montra l’arme de Looping au creux de sa main. Il voulut s’énerver mais le petit rat se contenta se sourire encore plus et commença à marcher lentement, lui tournant autour, la pointe de l’arme dirigée vers lui.

« Permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Rowen. Le monstre originel. Je pensais que mon plan avait échoué à cette époque. Tu sais, je suis mort pour libérer les rongeurs des souterrains. C’était il y a bien longtemps. »

Rowen continua de tourner autour de lui, lentement, très lentement, et dans son silence, seuls ses pas et le grelot accroché à son vêtement résonnaient de façon assourdissante.

« Puis tu m’as réveillé quand tu es tombé. Enfin, je l’étais déjà mais je n’étais pas assez tangible pour espérer pouvoir suivre et accompagner les autres qui sont tombés avant toi. C’est pas comme si c’était important de toute façon, ils sont tous morts, aucun d’entre eux n’a été assez fort pour aller bien loin en ces terres. Tous les rongeurs ici sont peut-être tristes et déprimés mais ils sont sacrément obstinés quand il s’agit de choses qui leur tiennent à cœur. »

Rowen sembla réfléchir, penchant artificiellement la tête sur le côté, humant un petit air amusé, presque moqueur. L’une des fleurs qui étaient accrochées à ses cheveux tomba et se désintégra autour d’eux. Looping remarqua enfin que toutes les autres étaient tellement fanées qu’elles semblaient hors du temps.

« Mais toi… Toi tu es arrivé et tu as fini mon travail. Tu as « libéré » tout le monde. J’imagine que tu attends des remerciements ? »

Rowen s’arrêta à nouveau et son sourire sembla fondre sur son visage, à moins que ce soit le visage lui-même qui fondait, se brisait. Son sourire revint immédiatement

« Merci alors, j’imagine, pour tout ce que tu as accompli. Dis-moi, _sauveur_ , tu as un nom ? Un objectif ? Une raison de vivre peut-être ? Oh désolé, ça ce n’était pas très drôle. »

Looping ne l’aimait pas du tout, quelque chose était trop étrange, trop mauvais, trop mal joué. Rowen semblait faire semblant d’être amusé mais faisait trop semblant, ce n’était pas naturel du tout. Et puis, il n’aimait pas du tout ce qu’il essayait de sous-entendre, s’y prenant si grossièrement que c’était perturbant.

« Je m’appelle Looping.

-Looping. Looping ? Looping ! Quel nom pour un sauveur, c’est amusant comme nom. C’est le tien ? Ou bien tu l’as pris à quelqu’un parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Oh, j’espère que tu me fais confiance, toi et moi on est amis, non ? Vu qu’il n’y a que nous deux, tu ne peux pas vraiment faire confiance à quelqu’un plus qu’à moi. Ne t’en fais pas, je ne suis pas vexé, je sais que tu m’adores déjà. »

Looping aurait bien aimé avoir son couteau sur lui honnêtement, rien que pour montrer à ce rat à quel point il l’adorait autant que tous les autres. Il fallait seulement qu’il s’approche un tout petit peu plus en il en aurait une idée très précise.

« J’espère que tu t’es bien amusé ici-bas. À tuer tout le monde je veux dire, tous ceux qui espéraient une libération, un sauveur, _un espoir_. Ça t’a pas mal occupé et un peu dégueulassé mais ça aurait pu être pire pour toi, non ? »

Looping avait l’impression de pouvoir entendre des fissures s’étendre sur le visage du petit rongeur au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci ne sourît encore plus, faisant jouer la pointe du couteau sur la paume de sa main.

« C’était un excellent travail. Vraiment, tu m’as épaté, j’ai rarement vu quelqu’un être aussi efficace. Je suppose que c’est ton âme qui fait ça ? C’est vrai qu’il en faut de la patience pour « libérer » tout le monde de la sorte… Je me demande si ta patience aurait pu être utile autrement ? J’imagine qu’on ne le saura jamais toi et moi. Mais je ne te juge pas, ne t’en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. À vrai dire, je suis là pour te faire une proposition.

-J’en veux pas de ta proposition.

-Oh, n’en sois pas si sûr, ma proposition est franchement honnête, je suis sûr que tu pourrais l’apprécier. »

Le petit rat s’avança lentement, prenant bien le temps de marquer son entrée et de marquer le fait que Looping allait devoir faire un choix qui ne lui plairait certainement pas du tout.

« Tu as libéré ce monde de sa désolation, son abandon, sa dépression, tu l’as libéré et sauvé, comme l’ange qui leur était annoncé, fier et patient, prêt à tout pour arriver à sa fin. C’est réellement impressionnant… mais ce n’est pas franchement suffisant. Tu as sauvé ce monde et l’a effacé de la mémoire de tous ceux qui auraient pu s’en rappeler mais pas complètement. Il reste encore une personne qui se souvient de ce monde. »

Le petit rat pointa la pointe de l’arme vers Looping.

« Tu es si proche d’arriver au bout de ton but. Pourquoi s’arrêter en si bon chemin alors qu’il ne reste plus qu’une seule personne à éradiquer ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais sortir d’ici de toute façon vu que tu n’as pas d’âme souterraine pour t’accompagner dans la barrière et tu ne tenais pas vraiment à survivre quand tu es tombé ici, on le sait tous les deux toi et moi hein ? Alors termine ton travail et soyons tous perdus ensemble pour toujours. »

Rowen fit tourner l’arme dans sa main, manche vers Looping, l’invitant à accomplir sa proposition et à ainsi réellement finir son fichu boulot. Le grand rat fixa l’objet avec peur et dégoût. Il était hors de question qu’il fasse ça, il n’allait pas mettre fin à sa vie comme ça. Quand il secoua la tête avec horreur, le visage de Rowen se tordit et une fissure immense sortit de son orbite droite pour traverser la face jusqu’à la mâchoire. Le petit rat sembla trouver sa réponse absolument hilarante parce qu’il explosa de rire, encore et encore et encore… Il se plia en deux, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, les larmes aux orbites coulant, noir et encore noir, la main serrant tellement la lame du couteau qu’elle aurait dû saigner.

« Tu me fais trop rire ! Est-ce que t’as la moindre idée de pourquoi tu me fais tant rire ? »

Rowen passa ses mains sous ses lunettes pour s’essuyer les orbites, hoquetant toujours de rire. Son visage n’avait plus rien de normal à présent et Looping commençait _enfin_ à se dire qu’il devrait avoir peur.

Rowen arrêta complètement de rire, d’un coup. Il se déplia lentement et ouvrit sa main meurtrie pour prendre le couteau de l’autre, et le couteau s’en retira en un son dégoûtant. Il fixa Looping attentivement, avec un calme de mort.

« Tu me fais rire. Tu crois tellement que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu’ici sera sans conséquences. Ne fais pas semblant, on le sait tous les deux. Tu es tombé ici et tu as cru que c’était bon de faire souffrir tout le monde ? Que _personne_ ne pourrait témoigner de ce que tu as fait ? Pour qui tu te prends au juste ? »

Rowen fit un pas en avant et Looping tenta de reculer mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

« Tu crois que parce que tu as tué tout le monde, tu es bien meilleur que moi ? Tu crois que tu as gagné ? Tu crois que _tu as le choix de refuser ma proposition_? »

Rowen ne souriait plus du tout, ou peut-être que si, jamais Looping ne pourrait le savoir. Il leva son bras armé haut, si haut, terriblement haut.

« C’est mon monde ici. Tu crois que tu peux décider comment les choses s’y passe ? Je t’ai fait une proposition, n’espère pas pouvoir la refuser. Tu ne l’as peut-être pas compris, mais tu l’as acceptée bien avant que je te la fasse. Et si tu comptes tenter d’y échapper, je vais te ramener à l’ordre. »

Et Rowen abattit son arme sur Looping, sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Il était hors de question qu’il lui laissa la moindre chance de s’en sortir après tout ce qu’il avait fait à tous ceux qu’il avait aimé. Il pouvait ne pas aimer la solitude mais il préférait encore rester seul éternellement que laisser un meurtrier s’en tirer sans la moindre conséquence pour ses actes.


	10. Bonus - Est-ce je suis vraiment un fantôme si j'ai un corps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si un fantôme a pu avoir un corps, est-ce que tous les fantômes le peuvent?
> 
> Attention! C'est une suite à "Nuts!" que vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter du tout, c'est juste pour moi :')

Les rongeurs de la surface avaient relativement bien accepté tous ceux des souterrains. Il y avait eu des conflits et parfois il y en avait encore mais au moins, tout le monde s’en sortait presque bien. Les gens de la surface adoraient pour la plupart Rapiton, tout le monde avait trouvé un endroit où vivre et les historiens de la surface adoraient pouvoir interroger le Capitaine et son peuple sur leur vie durant toutes ces années à être oubliés. A vrai dire, à part Razmo qui passait son temps dans son laboratoire, effrayé par les questions et essayant de se remettre déjà d’avoir avoué la vérité concernant les rongeurs de souterrains qui avaient fondu dans son laboratoire. Seul Rapiton et Lee pouvait le voir la majorité du temps et affirmait que tout allait bien, ce que tout le monde ne pouvait qu’espérer être vrai.

En réalité, dans toute cette affaire, le dernier problème qui restait était le refus complet de Rowen et Tiny à s’intégrer. Autant la fleur n’avait pas trop le choix, étant tangible et ayant à s’excuser pour beaucoup de ses actions (et étant tout de même une princesse à la base), autant le fantôme avait juste à se contenter de rester invisible et tout irait bien mais il y avait Rapiton et que lui le voyait et prenait bien la peine de le faire remarquer à chaque fois pour l’embêter. Ça continua quelques longs mois avant que Rowen n’en ait marre et essaie, dans un élan de désespoir, de le pousser. Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner parce qu’il ne pouvait rien toucher sans Looping alors sa main passa au travers de du corps métallique… et resta coincé. Rapiton ne comprit pas tout de suite et lui ordonna de se retirer mais Rowen eut beau se secouer autant que possible, il resta complètement coincé, enfoncé dans le torse du corps jusqu’au poignet, finissant par pousser un cri de panique.

Pour les autres, ça devait sembler étrange parce que personne ne voyait Rowen et que Rapiton semblait juste être tiré par le vide en avant et s’énerver tout seul. Les rongeurs des souterrains avaient une idée de ce qu’il se passait mais ceux de la surface devaient être définitivement terrifiés par ce qu’il se passaient, n’étant pas au courant de l’existence du fantôme pour des raisons de sécurité. Comme la situation commençait rapidement à dégénérer, le robot fut rapidement amené à Razmo. Ce fut Looping qui s’en occupa, sans surprise (c’était toujours lui qui gérait tout, c’était agaçant).

Le petit scientifique mit très clairement un bon moment avant d’ouvrir la porte, visiblement « occupé » avec peu importe ce qu’il faisait, et fut un peu perdu en voyant ce qu’il se passait avant que son visage ne s’éclaire. Il attrapa le bras du robot en ricanant et Looping ne put que les suivre sans être vraiment convaincu par tout ça.

Razmo était l’un des rares rongeurs à être resté dans les souterrains, mais lui il avait une excuse, il devait rester dans son laboratoire en tant que scientifique, donc Looping n’était pas perdu. Le trou qu’avait fait Rapiton à leur première rencontre semblait avoir été mollement caché par une espèce de drap tout froissé. Razmo les fit grimper à l’étage et posa le corps du robot sur une chaise. Rapiton n’avait toujours pas arrêté de se plaindre et de réclamer au scientifique de lui « retirer ce satané fantôme coincé dans son corps de rêve » mais celui-ci n’écoutait pas, continuant de ricaner. Il se tourna vers Looping si vite que sa blouse blanche claqua contre ses jambes.

« C’est incroyable ! C- C’est génial, tu t- te rends compte ? Une dé- découverte extraordinaire ! T- Tu comprends ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment non… »

Razmo sourit grandement, montrant toutes ses dents et poussa un petit son d’excitation. Il se rapprocha de Rapiton et avant que le robot n’ait pu se plaindre, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le garda coincé sur la chaise.

« Montre-moi où est coincée la main de Rowen. »

Looping s’approcha lentement, pas vraiment sûr de savoir où voulait en venir le scientifique, et indiqua, et pointa du doigt l’endroit alors que Rowen tentait toujours de s’arracher, essayant juste de ne pas complètement paniquer. Razmo posa son autre main juste à côté et tapota à plusieurs reprises.

« Tu vois, moi je ne passe pas, c’est un métal magique fait exprès pour que le corps spectral de Rapiton puisse y entrer mais pas en sortir et donc éviter qu’il se retrouve coincé à moitié à l’extérieur. Donc Rowen lui, _peut_ passer ! Je ne pensais pas ça possible car il est né à la surface et donc que son âme réagit autrement mais si ! Rowen, comme Rapiton, _peut_ interagir avec ce métal !

-Et rester coincé.

-Non, tu ne penses pas assez loin ! Je peux faire un corps pour Rowen ça veut dire ! »

Tout le monde resta muet un moment puis Rapiton fronça les sourcils et sembla agacé.

« Mais je veux pas qu’un autre devienne une star, c’est mon truc à moi !

-Parce que tu crois que j’ai la moindre envie qu’on me regarde ! Je veux juste que tu me lâches !

-Oh non, je ne compte pas retomber sur un corps aussi difficile que le tien, c’est limite une œuvre d’art et je sais que tout le monde ne veut pas de quelque chose comme ça. »

Razmo sortit un tout petit tournevis de sa poche.

« Bon vous deux, on ne bouge surtout pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Looping avait répété presque sans faire gaffe. Razmo pointa son outil vers lui sans le regarder, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose sur le torse métallique du robot.

« S’ils bougent, ça va secouer le corps de métal et je vais viser de travers, ça va faire mal à Rapiton et il va faire un caprice. »

Puis il enfonça brutalement son tournevis dans le torse. Il s’acharna encore un moment avant que le torse ne s’ouvre en deux et que Rowen ne soit éjecté, avec lui une espèce de forme floue et rosée qui semblait en colère. Razmo le repoussa sans trop s’intéresser à lui et referma le corps métallique après un moment. C’était une façon étrange de prendre soin d’une « œuvre d’art ». La forme floue et vibrante s’enfonça dans le corps immédiatement et Rapiton repartit.

« Je _déteste_ quand tu fais ça !

-T’avais qu’à p- pas t’accrocher avec un fantôme m- mon pote.

-Attends, le truc qui te volait autour, c’était Rapiton ?

-Ouais, bien sûr.

-Il était tellement silencieux-

-Silencieux ? Ça se voit que t’as jamais été réveillé avant l’aube p- par un esprit qui cassait toutes tes affaires et rafraichit tout ton chez-toi pour écrire sur la buée. Rap- Rapiton est peut-être trop « vieux » pour parler, m- mais il a pas besoin de ça. Il préfère juste pouvoir l’ouvrir autant qu’il le veut. Mais pour Rowen, pas besoin de faire un corps aussi compliqué s’il ne le souhaite pas, on peut tout simplement faire un corps fonctionnel, exactement comme il le souhaite, il suffit juste que tu nous serves d’intermédiaire et ce sera parfait ! »

Looping jeta un coup d’œil à Rowen qui ne semblait pas du tout à l’aise et se tordait la main qui avait été coincée comme si elle lui faisait mal.

« Est-ce qui serait coincé dans ce corps ?

-Oh, non ! C- Comme je te le dis, il aura un corps p- plus basique, il p- pourra s’échapper même sans avoir à… à faire ça. »

Il éleva légèrement son tournevis pour rappel puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Peu importe, je- je vais pouvoir permettre à Rowen d’exister et ce sera la meilleure chose qu’il aura jamais vécu et qu’il mérite d’avoir. »

Il fallut tout de même quelques temps à Rowen pour accepter que le petit scientifique lui fasse un corps et ça prit encore plusieurs mois. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus rapide si Rowen avait pu discuter directement avec Razmo, en face à face, mais Looping ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au fait qu’avant tout cela, le petit rat avait fabriqué un corps pour un fantôme qui ne pouvait pas s’exprimer autrement qu’en hantant activement les lieux et en lui faisant très probablement encaisser rhume sur rhume, alors ce n’était peut-être pas une situation aussi compliquée pour Razmo que ce dont ça avait l’air. Le petit rat leur avait expliqué qu’il y avait énormément de choses compliquées à prendre en compte dans la création d’un corps, comme l’adaptation pour une communication vocale, le lien au corps, un métal suffisamment résistant… c’était vraiment intéressant à savoir, surtout pour Rowen que pour Looping.

Puis un jour, le corps fut prêt. Entre temps, les cheveux du scientifique avaient tellement poussé que ses lunettes de protection qui servaient plus de serre-tête qu’à leur fonction principale avaient lâché misérablement et Looping s’était vu s’habituer aux nouilles instantanées et de boissons pétillantes à ses repas, à force d’aider Razmo encore et encore.

Razmo montrait à Rowen sans trop savoir où le fantôme était chaque partie du corps, comment les faire fonctionner, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu faire pendant tout ce temps. Quand Rowen entra dans le corps, il ne sembla d’abord rien se passer puis le véhicule se mit à remuer lentement, d’abord du bout des doigts, puis les bras pour porter les mains au visage, puis les jambes pour le mettre debout, et un rire mécanique s’en échappa.

« J’ai un corps ! »

Rowen eut du mal à marcher mais ça ne fit que le faire encore plus rire, et il se précipita vers le miroir en manquant de tomber pour se regarder.

Looping fut un peu surpris par son enthousiasme mais Razmo lui, semblait carrément euphorique. Il sautait partout, indiquait à Rowen tout ce qu’il avait mis sur son cours et l’aidait à se déplacer. Il fallut seulement quelques heures au rat pour se faire à son nouveau corps, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis il se précipita sur Looping et posa ses mains froides sur ses joues.

« J’ai un corps !

-Tu l’as déjà dit.

-Je vais pouvoir le quitter quand je veux ! »

Rowen sembla réfléchir une petite seconde puis s’exclama.

« Je vais me venger de Kim qui t’a raconté tous ces trucs sur moi ! »

Au moins il était de bonne humeur et s’amusait vraiment, c’était pour le mieux.

Looping regarda Rowen retourner vers Razmo pour voir tout ce qu’il y avait d’autre sur son corps à regarder et il se sentit vraiment fier de lui, il avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir pu aider tout le monde, ça le rendait vraiment heureux. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu’il se serait passé s’il n’avait pas écouté Rowen au tout début de leur aventure mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas, il était certain d


End file.
